19 years later
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: Post DH. Canon with all seven books. Hermione and Draco have to work together on what should be a simple project. But something that happened 19 years earlier changes both of them. Dramione eventually.
1. Recalling the past

**A/N Hello faithful readers. I am sorry that I have been gone from this site for a short time but a lot of things have happened in my life. I lost my foster son that we were planning to adopt. They gave him back to his birth mom on November 20. I still get to see him a few times a week but its not the same. So I took a break from writing. I am working on the next chapter of 'How to survive getting stranded with your enemy". Look for it in the next few weeks. This story is a little different. I am trying to write it totally canon. It picks up after the epilouge ends in Deathly Hallows with only one minor change in that book. So I hope you like it. I have been working on this for quite a while and it will update once a month. Happy reading and please review! I need some happy comments!

* * *

**

Recalling the Past

It had been nearly two weeks since Hermione, Ron and Hugo dropped Rose off at King's cross station. She had known it would be hard, seeing her little girl off to Hogwarts. She supposed it was how her own parents felt when she had gone off to school, but at least she had Hugo to occupy her mind. And her work of course. Working for the department of magical law enforcement had been her dream come true. So that morning after fixing Hugo breakfast and sending him off by floo to Aunt Ginny's she prepared to leave for work. After showering she studied herself in the mirror. She would be turning thirty eight in less than a week's time. Hermione considered herself to look much younger than she was, but this morning she noticed that time was beginning to take its toll on her once youthful appearance. Small lines around her eyes and mouth had begun to appear. Molly had shown her some charms to lessen the signs of aging but she ignored them.

'I've earned these lines.' she thought to herself as she brushed her hair and pulled it into her all too customary bun. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Grabbing her wand she used it to dress quickly and then ran for the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!" she shouted, throwing the ash like glittering powder into the orange flames. They turned green instantly and she walked into them. She was whooshed into a vacant fireplace in the ministry's main entrance hall. That entrance had changed a lot since the days of Fudge and Scrimgegour. It was bright and cheery, with lots of magical windows beaming in sunshine and blue skies. All the black marble had been replaced with warm; honey toned oak and brass trim. The fountain of magical brethren, which had been destroyed once and then rebuilt to put fear in muggles and muggleborns, had also been replaced with a solid gold statue of witches, wizards and all magical creatures together around shallow pool. All proceeds were still donated to St. Mungo's hospital. She ran past the fountain and headed to the lifts. She pressed the number two to head down to her office.

"Morning." she said lightly to another witch who had entered the lift. She was carrying a teapot that seemed to be oozing slightly. The witch noticed the two was already pressed and settled in for the ride. Moments later they both stepped off and the other witch headed for the Misuse of muggle artifacts office, still run by Arthur Weasley. Hermione walked past this and headed for her office.

Hermione Weasleys office was light and bright. It was painted a pale blue color with light wood accents. Her desk was simple and her walls lined with books. She set her bag down on her cream colored wingchair and sat behind the desk. Papers to be signed sat in a tray labeled 'in'. She picked up the first one, scanned it, signed it, put it in the tray labeled 'out' and moved to the next one. And this is how she spent her morning. And nearly every morning before that since she had taken over the department.

'At least when I worked in the department of regulation and control of magical creatures I got to make a difference.' she thought glumly as she shuffled more papers from 'in' to 'out'.

By lunchtime she was ready for a break. She walked to the cafeteria that used to be some unused offices and sat down. Ron was meeting her for lunch, as he did everyday, and he was usually late. Hermione tapped her fingers patiently on the table and soon Harry and Ron walked in.

"Hello love." Ron said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello." she said back. "Hi Harry."

Ron looked almost the same as he had back in school. He had grown into his hands and feet, his hair was receding slightly and his skin was slightly less freckly, but you could spot him easily. Harry looked amazingly good for all he had been through in his life. A slight hint of grey at his temples was most likely the result of something James and Albus had done rather than the natural aging process.

"Hey Hermione. How's work today?"

"Same as usual. How are things with you?"

"Boring."

"Yeah." she said. "I know how that is."

"Well what will it be today?" a tall, slender man said carrying a small notebook asked them.

"Same." all three of them replied at once. The man nodded and went off to fetch their order.

"I wish they would get some new food options." Hermione complained. "I may start bringing my lunch."

"I love the food here." Ron said happily, thinking of the steak and kidney pie that would be in front of him any second.

"Hermione's right. It's getting old. I'll speak with the staff about varying the menu." he said staring off out the window.

Moments later their food arrived. Steak and kidney pie for Ron, chicken ceaser salad for Hermione and sausage and potatoes for Harry. They ate quickly and said nearly nothing. Hermione picked at her salad, eating only a few bites before getting up to leave.

"You alright?" Ron managed to get out with a mouth full of food.

"Fine, just a lot of paperwork to get done. See you at home later, don't be too late." she said bending down and kissing the tip of Ron's nose. He nodded and went back to his food.

"Bye Harry."

Harry gave her a wave before watching her walk out the door.

Back at her desk she was about to do more paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called out.

It was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of Magic.

"Minister," Hermione said suddenly. She stood up to greet him.

"Hermione, how many times have I told you just to call me Kingsley. I've known you nearly 20 years now, formalities are not necessary." he said taking her hand and smiling.

"What can I do for you Kingsley?" she asked sitting back down at her desk and motioning for him to sit in a seat nearby.

"Well I have a special project for you to work on."

"Oh great!" Hermione said eagerly.

"I'm glad you are so enthusiastic. It's going to be quite difficult for you. But I feel you are up to the challenge."

"Well what is it?" she asked taking out a quill and paper.

"One of our most generous benefactors is concerned about security on one of his new Quidditch projects. He needs some new charms and spells to protect his trade secrets."

"Well that seems simple enough." Hermione replied writing down everything Kingsley was saying.

"Well…yes and no. This particular man might be difficult to work with."

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I will just let you meet him this afternoon. You two can work it out among yourselves. He is quite skilled at potions, but his charm work is lacking entirely. That's where you come in."

"I'm glad you think so much of me." she said blushing slightly. "When will I meet this mysterious benefactor?"

"Oh sometime this afternoon I suspect. He may be a bit late; he's a very busy man." Kingsley said as he stood up to leave.

"I always work late anyway." she replied.

"Wonderful. I knew you were the perfect person for the job." he said heading out the door. "Keep an open mind Hermione." was the last thing he said before shutting the door.

"Whatever does that mean?" she wondered.

The afternoon went slowly. Hermione felt the minutes tick like hours and the suspense of her new project was killing her. Every time someone walked past the door she would straighten up and look at her door intensely. When no one came in she returned to her mindless work and tried to make the hours go quickly. At about 5:30 Ron came in to take her home.

"Ready honey?" he asked grabbing her coat and bag for her.

"I can't." she said looking at her watch. "I have a new client coming by. The minister asked me to take care of it personally."

"Oh, well when is this person coming by? Ginny expects me to pick up Hugo soon."

"He didn't give a time, just that it would be sometime late this afternoon."

"Hermione it's almost 6. Skive off and come home."

"You know I can't. Pick up Hugo and order dinner out. I'll be home as soon as I can." she said standing on her tiptoes and kissing him lightly.

Ron nodded and headed out the door. Hermione sat back down and finished the last of her paperwork for the day. Then for the next hour she looked out the magical windows of the office bored to tears. By 7pm she was ready to leave when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called somewhat annoyed at the late hour of the meeting.

She stood up and smoothed her skirt. The man who entered was tall and was covered in a dark cloak and hood.

"Sorry about the late hour of my visit." the man said. Something was familiar about his voice.

"The minister warned me you might be late. I don't mind." she said trying to make light of her annoyance. He took his hood down but was still fumbling with something in his hand. She couldn't see his face.

"I didn't plan to be this late, but well the Headmaster of my son's school owled and I was needed there immediately."

"Does your son go to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes, first year." he said looking up. The cold ice gray of his eyes pierced her right away and her breath caught in her throat.

She flashed back nineteen years to a lavishly decorated room in an aging country manor.

"_If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them- yet."_

_Hermione watched the hunched over werewolf take Harry, Ron and the others out of the room leaving only the Malfoys and Bellatrix. Hermione could feel her whole body shaking. Draco was staring at the fire and Lucius and his wife were whispering excitedly in the corner._

"_I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? WHERE?" she shouted at Hermione._

"_We found it, we found it! PLEASE!" Hermione screamed again. _

"_You are lying; filthy Mudblood and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"_

_Hermione screamed louder than ever. Her eyes pleading. Draco turned to look at her. He felt powerless to stop anything going on. He turned away from her again and stared straight ahead._

"_What else did you take what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" _

_Hermione screamed out from the intense pain. Thousands of knifes were piercing every inch of her body. She fell on the floor twitching and panting. _

"_How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix asked. "Dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" _

"_We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed "We've never been inside your vault…It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"_

"_A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story! Lucius, Cissy, come with me for a moment."_

_Hermione watched from the floor as three of her four captors left the room. Draco was the only one left and he was not paying her any attention._

"_Please…" she sobbed. "Please…" she tried to get off the floor but her whole body ached. _

_Draco turned to look at her again. She looked so small and pitiful on the floor, struggling to get up. His mind told him not to…but he had to do something. Mudblood or not he didn't want to witness any more killings. He walked to her slowly, and he saw her flinch when he approached. _

"_Shhh…" he whispered before holding his hand out to her. She looked into his steel gray eyes and saw something deep inside him that made her take his hand in her own. He pulled her to a standing position. She stumbled against him and he let her lean against him for balance. _

"_Thank you." she whispered. Her voice weak._

"_I can't do much…" he mumbled. "I've learned a charm to help with the pain. But you have to pretend that you still are in agony."_

_She nodded meekly._

"_Torpeo poena." he whispered, pointing his hawthorn wand at her. She felt a tingling sensation course through her body._

"_Why…" she started to ask him, but he silenced her with his hand over her mouth. _

"_Just don't mention this…to anyone. It will mean certain death for me and my family. Now lie back down on the floor, someone is coming back." _

_Hermione did as she was told and Draco went back to staring at the fire. A split second later Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa reentered the room. _

"_We can find out easily!" came Lucius' voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" _

_Draco's shoulders slumped as he headed for the door. He hated seeing his classmates locked in a cell in his own home. He took the steps slowly, hoping his spell has worked. _

"_Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you!" he said, his voice shaking. He took the goblin by the arm and marched him upstairs; he could hear Hermione screaming again, he hoped his spell worked. The goblin stared at the sword, examining it thoroughly. Hermione lay at Bellatrix's feet. She was barely stirring._

"_Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "It is the true sword?"_

"_No." said Griphook. "It is a fake."_

"_Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"_

"_Yes." said the goblin. _

_Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it. _

"_Good." she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside._

"_And now," she said in a voice that burst with triumph, "we call the Dark Lord!"_

_And she pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark mark._

"_And I think," said Bellatrix's voice, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_Ron had burst into the drawing room; Bellatrix looked around, shocked; she turned her wand to face Ron instead--_

"_Expelliarmus!" he roared, pointing Wormtail's wand at Bellatrix, and hers flew into the air and was caught by Harry, who had sprinted after Ron. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Greyback wheeled about; Harry yelled;_

"_Stupify!" and Lucius Malfoy collapsed onto the hearth. Jets of light flew from Draco's, Narcissa's and Greyback's wands; Harry threw himself onto the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid him. _

"_STOP OR SHE DIES!" _

_Panting, Harry peered around the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat. _

"_Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"_

_Ron stood rigid, clutching Wormtail's wand. Harry straightened up, still holding Bellatrix's. _

"_I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat: Harry saw beads of blood appear there._

"_All right!" he shouted and he dropped Bellatrix's wand onto the floor at his feet. Ron did the same with Wormtail's. Both raised their hands to shoulder height. _

"_Good!" she leered. "Draco, pick them up. The Dark Lord is coming. Harry Potter! Your death approaches."_

"_Now," said Bellatrix softly, as Draco hurried back to her with the wands. "Cissy I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."_

_At the last words there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; the, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione and the goblin who still clutched the sword of Gryffindor. Glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions: Draco doubled over, his hands covering his bloody face. _

"Are you alright?" Draco's deep voice asked, bringing her back to the present.

"Yes, just fine." she replied a little disoriented. "What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"


	2. A working relationship

**A/N Happy New Year everybody! I hope this will brighten your week. Enjoy...happy reading and don't forget to hit that review button.

* * *

**

A working relationship

"Have we met?" Draco asked studying her face and trying hard to remember. Hermione stared right back, not believing that he didn't remember. She noticed the faint scars on his face from the chandelier that fell that night so long ago.

"Try hard Malfoy." she said, folding her arms over her chest. "Maybe this will help." she walked closer and whispered 'Mudblood.'

He looked startled at this choice of words; civilized people didn't use that word anymore. He looked at her again. He had bouts of memory loss and severe headaches ever since the accident. Suddenly it came back to him.

"Granger?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

He didn't know what to say.

"I saw you at King's cross when we were dropping our daughter off. You married Asteria Greengrass then?"

He nodded.

"And you married Weasley then?"

She nodded as well.

"How many kids?"

"Two." She answered. "Rose and Hugo."

Draco wrinkled his nose at the son's name.

"I don't think you are anyone to talk about names." she replied somewhat offended. "Scorpius, really." she scoffed.

"Well, it was tradition." he said in his defense.

"So, like I said before…what can I help you with?"

"This." he replied setting a box on her desk and sitting across from her. "It's a new Quidditch glove for seekers. Very cutting edge. Bonus gripping patches on every fingertip and palm. Protects from hot and cold and lots of other things that I won't mention. Every other Quidditch supplier has been trying to come up with something like this for years. I have it on good word that I have a spy in my company willing to sell to them. I want the highest security charms the ministry can come up with to protect it. It could be worth millions of galleons in the professional Quidditch circuit."

"I see." she said looking over the very plain looking brown leather gloves. "And you think the ministry has time just to watch over your products when there are more serious crimes to attend to?"

"Come off it Granger…"

"Weasley. Hermione Weasley." she corrected.

"I've discussed it with the minister. He's assured me that you will cooperate and give this matter the highest attention. Besides, I know that there is very little going on with this department these days. Hasn't been for years from what I've heard."

Hermione looked at him with a blank expression. She knew he was right. This department was a real bore anymore. Still it was a pair of gloves. Hardly something for the ministry to get involved in.

"I will do my best Mr. Malfoy." she said standing up. "Would you like me to lock these up here for now?" she reached for the gloves.

"Oh no. I keep them with me as much as possible. I told the minister that I would require someone with me anytime I leave my home or office. I want the best."

"I am the best, but I'm not going to be your personal guard." she said.

"If you are the best, and I don't doubt that you are. I want you. Meet me at my office in Diagon alley tomorrow morning. 9am sharp. We can go over arrangements then."

He stood up, picked up the gloves and headed for the door. Hermione walked towards him, grabbing her coat and bag.

"Can I walk you to the floo?" he asked.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, but seeing how late it was she agreed.

They walked the deserted corridors hearing their footsteps echo off the walls.

She bit her tongue several times to keep from saying what she had been dying to for nineteen years. Finally she couldn't hold it any more.

"Since we are working together can I ask you something?"

He nodded, looking straight ahead and not at her.

"All those years ago…at your house…"

His body tensed up. He had never spoken of the events of that night. Not to his family, not to his wife, and certainly not to the ministry.

"I need to know why you did it. It's weighed on my mind a lot."

"Let's not visit that." he replied.

"You saved my life and I'm not supposed to wonder why?" she asked.

"I didn't save your life."

"You did! If it wasn't for that spell…I would have screamed when she was torturing me again. She would have kept it up instead of leaving me on the floor. I would have died."

"You were strong. You would have survived."

"No…" she said holding back tears. "I was about to give up. I didn't think I could take anymore pain, and I heard Ron screaming for me. I just wanted to die…" tears rolled down her face.

Draco felt very uncomfortable.

"Look…" he said stopping in his tracks and turning towards her. Hermione sniffed and looked at him. She noticed more of the scarring on his face, and his once full head of hair had receded slightly. He was still the same Draco Malfoy in the eyes though. She looked directly in them.

"I don't know why I did it." he admitted. "Those weeks at home while they occupied it were the most unbearable of my life. I never wanted any of the things that happened. I thought I had to do it to keep all of my family alive. He threatened my mum. My dad was nearly killed when he tortured him for screwing up. I watched them torture and eventually kill innocent people. I listened to my schoolmates cries from the cellar. By the time you, Potter and Weasley showed up I just couldn't take anymore killing. I hoped Potter would just end it all. Even if I died in the process it would be worth it. I still wake up hearing screams sometimes…" he said trailing off.

"Oh." she replied. "Well I've always wanted to say thank you."

Draco didn't reply. He didn't want to be thanked. Hermione felt uncomfortable at his silence.

"Well here we are." she said indicating the two rows of fireplaces.

He nodded at her.

"9 Am. Diagon alley." he told her. "Don't be late."

"I won't." she replied before catching the floo home.

Ron was waiting for her when she came in.

"You haven't worked this late in ages!" he told her. Hugo came running up.

"Hi mum!" he said "Daddy and I made you dinner."

"You did?" she asked picking him up.

"Yes. Come and eat with us."

Hermione smiled.

"Alright. You know daddy is a much better cook than I am." she joked.

"Too right I am." Ron replied. Hermione was not known for her cooking abilities.

They ate a lovely dinner and Hermione explained what her new assignment would be.

"Has the minister gone mental?" he shouted. "You and Malfoy have history. And not a pleasant one. I still think charges should have been filed against him. He watched as innocent people were tortured and died. And he walked away."

"I think that would be punishment enough." she replied. Hermione had not told anyone of what Draco had done either.

"Well you are just going to tell Kingsley that you cannot do it." Ron said shoving potatoes into his mouth angrily.

"I can do it. It was nineteen years ago. I'm over it." she said firmly.

"I still don't think it's a good idea Hermione. Who says he has given up the old ways?"

"The minister does. And I'm inclined to agree."

"Fudge thought Lucius Malfoy was on the up and up as well, I'm just saying."

"Ron, I appreciate your concern, but I'm more than qualified."

Ron nodded, but kept his mouth tight. He knew better than to tell Hermione what she could and could not do.

Hermione put Hugo to bed, reading him 'The fountain of fair fortune' before he fell asleep. She kept her copy of 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' close to her heart. Then she began to ready herself for bed, taking a long bath and washing her hair before brushing it until if fell in damp waves. She put on a peachy colored satin nightgown that fell to her ankles. Ron was asleep before she got into the room. His constant, even snoring echoing off the bedroom walls. She stared at the ceiling trying to fall asleep; but it eluded her. She just kept thinking of Draco and what he had done for her. And more than anything how what he witnessed affected the rest of his life. She couldn't imagine being forced to do things you didn't believe in with all of your heart and soul. She tossed onto her side and closed her eyes. Visions of the events of Malfoy manor kept running in her mind until she fell asleep exhausted.

She awoke the next morning, got dressed and fed Hugo breakfast. Ron said nothing again as he watched her get ready to leave. He knew that she was going to meet Malfoy, and while he was worried he also knew that she was more than capable. Ron had the day off so he was going to stay with Hugo. Hermione leaned over Ron at the table and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I hope I won't be late. But if I am, heat up the casserole that is in the fridge. Love you." she smiled before turning to Hugo. "See you later sweetheart." He barely looked up from what he was doing

"Bye mum."

She stepped outside and apparated to Diagon Alley. Hermione had a vague idea where Draco's shop was so she headed off in that direction. The streets were crowded for being that early in the day. She said 'hello' to many an acquaintance before arriving at Malfoy's Quidditch innovations. The sign out front boasted that they had the largest and most unique selection of Quidditch supplies anywhere in the UK. The store was not open yet, all the doors were locked and she couldn't see anyone inside. She tapped her foot impatiently. It was almost 9 o'clock. She hated it when people were late. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." he said pleasantly.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. You were almost late." she smirked.

"Streets are hectic this morning." he replied taking out his keys and opening the door. He held it open for her.

"Thank you."

"We don't open until noon. So we will have 3 hours to work undisturbed. My staff comes in at 11:30."

"Great, let's get started. I assume you have already filed the proper paperwork with the ministry to patent your invention."

"Of course. But the month of waiting until it is approved is what I'm concerned about. I have a feeling that one of my staff has tipped off another company."

"Do you think that one of them is spying for that company?" she asked, writing in her tiny notebook.

"It's possible."

"Have you given them any Veritaserum?"

"No. You know I need the ministry's approval before I do that to my employees."

"Yes, but sometimes people forget about that little rule."

"Well I'm not one of them." Draco snapped. "I am completely on the up and up now."

"I didn't mean to imply…"

"Let's just move on then."

"Agreed. Did you put on the usual protective enchantments on the seeker gloves?"

"Yes, and on the plans."

"Then, Mr. Malfoy, I really don't see what you need from me. You are more than capable of doing basic spell work."

"What I need from you is to come up with a new spell. Something that will protect the enchantments on these gloves forever. So that they can never be duplicated, even after production."

"That has never been done." Hermione replied.

"I know this." Draco said. "That is why I need you. Now can you do it?"

"I will try my best."


	3. Lunch

**A/N Hello everyone! I hope you don't mind that I am updating earlier than expected. This story is very easy to write so Im pretty far into it. Plus I'm having surgery next month so I might be off of here for a minute. I hope you like the story and don't worry...this will be a dramione story. Just give it a chance and please REVIEW! So far I've gotten very few to let me know if anyone likes it. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Lunch

Draco and Hermione worked together until the store employees arrived. Hermione knew of many spells. She had even invented a few on her own. But to make an object incapable of being reproduced was unheard of. They were no closer to a solution to the problem than they had been when they started that morning. The staff of Malfoy's Quidditch supply company arrived at 11:30. He took a break to direct them of their daily duties and bring Hermione and himself a cup of tea.

"Thank you." she said after receiving the steaming cup.

"You are welcome. I think we need to take a few minutes off."

Hermione nodded.

"Impressive store." she remarked.

"Thank you. Quidditch is my passion." he smirked.

"I never thought you were into it much at school."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Honestly I thought your father pushed you into it."

"Well he did. But I loved Quidditch. I loved being a seeker."

"You weren't all that good at it." she smiled.

"Not against the famous Harry Potter I wasn't. But against the other houses I held my own."

She laughed.

"Not many could beat Harry at Quidditch."

"How is Potter?"

"Same." she replied. "Three kids. Happy."

Draco nodded.

"Figures he would have the perfect life."

"I think he deserves it." Hermione said. "He had a rough life."

Draco coughed a bit but said nothing.

Hermione sipped her tea and looked back at Draco. He was watching her intently.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's something. You are staring."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How funny it is that you are sitting here."

"You asked me to come."

"No, I mean back at school. Could you ever imagine this?" he laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes before answering.

"Honestly, no."

"Yeah…"

"Well we should get back to work."

"You are absolutely right." he said standing up and reaching for some research books. He tossed Hermione one.

"I got these from the library at Hogwarts." he sensed that she had a feeling of unease. "I borrowed them, I didn't steal them." he answered her unasked question.

"I didn't say that." she replied.

"You had a look of horror on your face that could only be associated with the concept of stealing books from the library at Hogwarts. You have changed very little I'm afraid."

She scowled.

"How were you able to borrow these?"

"I donate large piles of gold to the school. I've established a scholarship fund for students who can't afford books and supplies."

Her mouth fell open.

"Ah, I've surprised you."

"You have."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time. It seems some have just waited for me to follow in my father's footsteps. But even he doesn't tread there anymore."

She opened the book and began to read. Draco sat in an armchair across from her and opened a book of his own. The book of copyright spells was one she had not read previously and it fascinated her for some reason. She read straight through until 3 o'clock when her stomach gave a loud grumble. Rubbing her eyes she marked her page and set the book on the side table. Draco was still reading. It was odd to her. Ron was never much of a reader. She could spend the entire day reading and he would interrupt her over and over. Asking questions, wanting her to put the book down and do something with him. But neither of them had spoken a word since before noon.

"Mr. Malfoy?" she said hating to interrupt someone who loved to read as well.

"Draco. Please." he said.

"Fine, Draco…I'm a bit hungry. Can we take a break and grab some lunch?"

"Oh, of course. I just got wrapped up in this…" he said motioning to his book. "What would you like?"

"Anything is fine. As long as we are not eating at the ministry." she joked.

"There is a café up the street. If you don't mind walking a block or two. Or we could eat in."

"I don't mind walking. Might help clear my head." she said standing up to stretch her legs. As she stretched her arms her cashmere sweater lifted revealing a flash of midriff. He opened the door to his office for her and they left the store heading for the café. It was a short walk from the store. They didn't talk. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable at the attention the two of them were gathering as they arrived at the café.

They sat at an outside table where it was much less crowded. The waiter came over and took their drink order.

"Red wine please." Draco said.

"Same." she replied. She never drank during the work day, but since this was not the typical 'at the office' work day, she could relax a bit.

"I've never been here." Hermione said casually.

"The food is excellent. Try the salmon."

"Ron hates fish." she said not thinking. "He hates the way it smells. I can't even cook it in the house."

"Well he's not here, and you are not cooking."

"Won't your wife be upset that you had lunch with me?" she joked.

"No, it's not like that with us. She pretty much leaves me to myself. She is shopping in Paris this week. Buying more useless trinkets I expect. Will Weasley be upset with you?"

"Well to tell you the truth he wasn't all that happy that you and I would be working together. But I explained that we are both professionals and we need to leave the past in the past."

"And he accepted it just like that? I guess he has changed." He lifted the wine glass the waiter had brought and sipped slowly. He nodded to the waiter.

"Can I take your order?"

"I'll have the salmon, with buttered potatoes and beans." Draco said handing the man his menu.

Hermione considered the other options but chose to have the same thing.

"It's a lovely place." Hermione remarked.

"I try to come a few times a week." he said sipping his wine again.

More silence followed as Hermione tried to think of things to say. The whole situation was uncomfortable in her opinion. The silence was broken when their food arrived.

"Thank you." Draco told the waiter.

"If there is anything else please let me know." the polite young man said. Hermione tasted the salmon.

"It's delicious." she said.

He nodded and began to eat himself. A moment later Hermione had an idea.

"What about an anti-gemino spell? Instead of something automatically duplicating it might make it impossible to duplicate."

"That is a brilliant idea." he said wiping his mouth with the corner of a napkin. "But even the regular Gemino spell is extremely difficult. Developing one that could keep it from being reproduced might be near impossible."

"I think we can handle it, but that would have to be only the first spell. And you wouldn't be able to use it on the original pair. Those would have to be kept under lock and key so that you could make the gloves that were for sale, and then you could use the anti-gemino spell on those."

"It could work." Draco said. "It's worth a try anyway."

They both finished their lunch and the waiter brought the check. Hermione reached for it.

"Don't be ridiculous." he said "I am paying."

Hermione smiled at him for maybe the first time she could remember.

"Thank you."

He smiled back.

"You are welcome. Now let's get back to work."

They walked quickly back to the Quidditch store and sat about coming up with the spell. Hermione knew how to cast the Gemino spell, but she hadn't mastered it yet. It wasn't a spell that was commonly used. Several attempts later she produced a so-so Gemino spell on a candlestick.

"Brilliant!" Draco proclaimed.

"It's not. It's only mediocre. But it's a start." she said touching the candlestick and watching several brass copies burst forth from it.

"It's better than I could do."

"Now…" she said studying the copies. "How to prevent this from happening to your gloves…"

"I haven't the slightest clue." he replied.

Hermione looked at her watch. It was nearly 6.

"It's late. Should we call it a day?" she asked.

"I think so. I think we are off to a good start though. Just let me close up and I will apparate with you."

"There's no need." she said.

"It will only take a second. Be right back." he went into the front of the shop and she heard him cast spells and turn a lock on the door. He came back a moment later.

"Are you sure you don't want me to…"

"No, I will be fine." she smiled slightly. "Can I take this book with me?"

"Only if you promise to bring it back." he joked.

She smirked.

"I might run off with it…" she replied coyly.

"I know where you work…" he laughed. "We can't apparate from back here. We can in the front of the store." he motioned towards the door. She went in front of him and noticed the feeling of his fingertips on the small of her back as he followed.

"Thank you." she said blushing slightly. "Tomorrow morning at the same time?"

"Yes, but meet me at Hogsmeade if you don't mind. We can head up to Hogwarts and see if there are anymore books on Gemino spells."

She grinned at the prospect of being in the Hogwarts library again. And being allowed in the restricted section without worrying about getting caught.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

She saw him watching her as she apparated away. He had an odd little smile on his face that was very unlike the old Malfoy. She really liked that smile.

By the time she got home Ron had already picked up Hugo and was preparing dinner.

"Hello love." he said leaning over to kiss her cheek while he stirred some pasta.

"Hello."

"How was it?"

"How was what?" she asked.

"Working with the ferret?"

"Grow up." she replied somewhat annoyed.

"What?" Ron asked oblivious.

"It's been nearly twenty years. Let's lose the name calling."

Ron's face dropped.

"Okay, I take it that your day didn't go well by your attitude."

"No, my day went perfectly fine thank you very much."

"Really?"

"Really. We got a lot accomplished."

"Good. The faster you get done, the faster you won't have to work with him."

"He's not that bad honestly."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously, he's not. He's changed."

"Changed how?"

"He's just a normal person now. There was no fighting or name calling or rude remarks all day. He was a perfect gentleman."

Ron made a rude noise.

"Just drop it for now, okay?"

Ron nodded.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really, I had to take a late lunch."

"Why?"

"I got caught up in a book and we didn't break for lunch until three. It was about copyright spells and how they used to…"

"Weren't you lonely eating alone?" Ron interrupted.

"No, I went with Dra…Mister Malfoy."

"You ate with him?" Ron said astounded.

"At the café down the road from his Quidditch shop."

"That place is pricey." he said absentmindedly.

"He paid."

"So you had a date?" Ron fumed.

"Don't be ridiculous. We had lunch."

"If he paid it was a date." Ron replied angrily.

"I offered, but he insisted."

"See!" Ron replied.

"What? Are you serious? He's married, I'm married. It's just two people working together. You of all people should know that I would never be attracted to someone like him."

Ron didn't answer.

"I'm not going to talk to you when you are being this unreasonable. I'm going to take a shower."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. Arguing with Hermione was pointless.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

**

* * *

**

Hermione woke early the next morning and got ready to leave for work. Ron had not spoken to her since last night. When she got up he was already up and in the kitchen. Hermione showered, got dressed and followed the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Morning." she said to him. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning. Look…I'm really sorry about the way I acted last night. I know you aren't interested in Malfoy; it just gets me so mad that you are working with him. After all he put us through…"

"I know honey. Just let it go. The way things are going I should have this project wrapped up in a short time. We are going to Hogwarts today to look through the library."

"You are going to Hogwarts? That is so unfair!" Ron pouted.

"What? Why?" she said startled. "It's not like you loved school or anything."

"Sometimes Hermione you can be so thick." Ron said shaking his head.

"Am I missing something?"

"Our daughter. You will probably get to see her and I will be stuck at the Ministry all day." he scowled. Hermione shook her head. How could she have forgotten? She let the prospect of reading new books overtake her maternal instincts.

"Oh, right." she said. "I probably won't even see her. I don't even know if Headmaster Flitwick knows we are coming."

"Well if you do see her tell her that her daddy misses her and give her a kiss for me." he said grinning.

"I will do that." Hermione said grabbing a slice of toast and slathering orange marmalade on it.

"Have a good day." Ron said watching her leave the room and hearing the pop of apparation as Hermione left.

Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade with minutes to spare. She waited near the train station since Draco never said exactly where to meet him. After a few minutes of waiting she started to walk up the main street. The street was bustling with activity. Witches and Wizards of every size and color were scurrying back and forth with their purchases. She passed the Weasley's joke shop that George still ran and Ron sometimes helped with. Finally she saw the flash of blond hair midway down the road. Draco spotted her too and gave a short wave before heading towards her.

"I realized after you left last night that I never told you where to meet me." he said as he reached where she was standing.

"I was so tired I didn't realize it either." she said. "How are we getting to Hogwarts?"

"The old fashioned way." he said as they walked back towards the train station. A carriage stood there with a scaly winged horse blinking its white eyes eerily.

"You must be kidding." Hermione said stifling a giggle.

"No, I'm not."

Draco held out his hand and helped her climb into the carriage. A chilly wind whipped through the air and Hermione shivered. Once Draco was inside the Thestral pulled away and started the slow, steady journey up the hill to Hogwarts. Hermione looked out the small windows onto the countryside. The leaves on the trees were just starting to change from green to yellows, oranges and reds. She felt like she was 11 again making her way up to the wondrous castle above. It was just as glorious as it was the first time she saw it nearly 27 years ago. The sun was jut beginning to break over the lowest roof of the castle. She could see the tiny colors of the stained glass windows coming alive with the rising sun. She sighed heavily.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked her.

"No, no…nothing at all. I was just looking at Hogwarts. Thinking how beautiful it is."

"Yeah, it is." he said leaning over her and looking out the window at the breathtaking castle.

He was wearing some sort of cologne. The subtle scent reached her nose and she inhaled. It was pleasant, not too strong. Spicy, but not overpowering. He sat back in his seat and put his arm on the back of Hermione's seat. Another ten minutes put them at the front doors. He helped her out of the carriage and for the first time in years she set foot on Hogwarts grounds. The air even smelled the same.

"Wow." she remarked.

"It never ceases to amaze me." he said. "Shall we?"

Draco motioned for the doors. Hermione nodded excitedly. She pushed against the massive doors and they opened easily, as if the school was expecting them. Headmaster Flitwick was standing there waiting.

"Miss Granger! Mister Malfoy! How nice to see the both of you again!" he squeaked.

"It's Mrs. Weasley now." she said with a smile. "And it's so great to see you too Professor."

"Oh yes, that's right. Well you know your way to the library I'm sure." Flitwick said.

"Headmaster…" Hermione started. "Is it possible for me to see Rose Weasley before I leave?"

"I don't see why not." he replied. "I will send her up to the library around lunch. Would you like to see Scorpius as well Mr. Malfoy?"

"That would be fine." he replied.

"Very well. Good luck in your research. And if you need anything don't hesitate to find me. I'll be in my office."

Flitwick toddled away and left the both of them standing in the hall. Behind them the giant hourglasses clinked with stones as house points were gained and lost.

"Gryffindor's winning." she grinned.

"It's only the third week of school." Draco reminded them. "Besides, I don't mind if Gryffindor wins considering that Scorpius is in Gryffindor."

Hermione's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"What?"

"Surprised?"

"To say the least."

"So was I. But as long as he's happy so am I." he replied as they started off for the library.

Hermione didn't know what to say. How could a Malfoy end up in Gryffindor? She was at a loss.

Finally she spoke again.

"I wonder if my daughter and your son get along as well as we did back then." she said grinning.

"Oh, well I should hope that I have taught him better than that. I haven't really received a letter from him yet, so maybe we can ask them ourselves later on."

Hermione nodded and they finally reached the massive library.

"Still smells the same." she said softly. She spent many a happy day there reading long forgotten, dusty tomes.

"Find us a seat will you? I know where the books are that we should start with."

"Alright." she replied, heading over to her favorite reading spot. It was next to a particularly beautiful stained glass window. Two squashy armchairs were situated next to one another. The morning light streamed in through the tiny colored glass making glorious colors dance on the wooden floor of the library. She sat in the chair on the right and looked around. Dozens of students were sitting at various tables around the room. The sound of pens scratching parchment was all that could be heard. Several students stopped writing and looked over at her as if trying to figure out who she was and why she was in the library. She tapped her foot against the edge of the chair until Draco finally came back with two large and dust-laden books. He handed the larger of the two to her.

"Thanks." she said as she opened the book. It was written by the original creator of the Gemino spell. "Wow." she exclaimed realizing what she was holding.

"I know." he told her. You have the original handwritten one. I have the copied one. I thought you might notice something in that one that wasn't in this one.

"That is a good idea." she said trying to read the first page. The writing was tiny and narrow, but she could make out the text easily. She dug into the book and was fascinated by the ideas witches and wizards of that day came up with. She looked over at Draco and he was reading just as intently as she was. It made her smile. He must have felt Hermione looking at him so he looked up and met her eyes briefly. He smiled back and went back to reading.

Hours passed and students went in and out of the library, some stopping to watch them oddly before leaving. Hermione stopped reading for a moment and realized that for the first time that day the library was completely empty. She marked her place in the book and set it down. Her legs hurt from sitting so she stood up and stretched before rubbing her eyes.

"I think I'm going to need glasses soon."

Draco looked up at her.

"Oh, sorry. I just get so caught up in books like this." he replied before shutting his own book. She was pleased to see he was almost to the spot she was in hers.

"Odd things wizards and witches used to do don't you think?" she asked him.

"Oh, yes. Can you imagine needing all those potions for things we just use charms for now?"

Hermione grinned.

"Hope you don't mind me taking a break. This is the first time there have been no students in here with us."

"Enjoying the silence?"

"I suppose." she told him walking around the bookshelves. "I think I was the only student at Hogwarts that loved to just sit in here and read."

"You weren't." he said.

"I never saw you in here." was her reply.

"I stayed to myself. In the corner on the upper floor. That way no one could bother me."

"Do you realized how much we had in common back then?" she asked. He opened his mouth to answer but then said nothing.

"I think I would have liked having someone who had the same interests in me. We could have been good friends." her voice floated off at the end.

Draco sat there and looked at her. She was right and he knew it. If not for his insane hatred of Mudbloods while he was in school they could have been very good friends. He opened his mouth again and this time he said what was on his mind.

"I think I would have liked to have someone on my level intellectually. Merlin knows none of my housemates were." he stopped and thought of Crabbe. "I shouldn't have said that. I know better than to speak ill of the dead."

Hermione nodded and felt sad for his loss, though it was many years ago now.

"You were lucky to have real friends." he added.

"I was, but sometimes…sometimes I thought I was more of a tutor than a friend to them."

"I know what you mean. I allowed them to copy my papers for a while, but it got to the point where they wouldn't do any of the work themselves. Then I put a stop to it."

Hermione couldn't believe that they had such similar experiences in school, and yet they were so different.

"I wonder when we can see our kids." she said aloud.

"Probably around the lunch hour." he said standing up and stretching himself.

"Do you miss your son?" she asked. She missed Rose terribly.

"Yes, the house is empty without him. Asteria is living in Paris while he's at school."

"What?" Hermione said loudly. She immediately covered her mouth and looked around for the librarian, who thankfully was no where to be seen.

"It's not a big deal. I told you, she leaves me to myself. What we have is more of an arranged marriage. Her father wanted me to marry Daphne but she was such an annoying bint. My father and hers came to the agreement that I would marry Asteria."

"So you don't love her?" Hermione said moving closer and lowering her voice.

"Love is a big word Hermione." he replied.

"It is. That's why it's usually used to describe your feelings about your spouse."

"I certainly love her. She is the mother of my son. But we don't love each other in the way that married couples should."

"I'm sorry for asking such a personal question. It was out of line." she said turning from him.

"No, it's alright. It's not a big secret."

"Do you think she loves you?" she asked. Her mind was intrigued by his situation.

"She loves the Malfoy name and money. I can't say she loves me either."

Hermione felt so sad for him. She didn't know what she would do if Ron stopped loving her or she stopped loving him.

"I'm sorry." was all she could think to say.

"Don't be." he replied. "Would you like to stop for lunch?"

She shook her head no. She wanted to wait for Rose to find her and if possible eat with her. Yawning, she opened the enormous book back up Draco sat in silence for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you love Weasley?" he asked. "I mean do you love him like you did when we were in school?"

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Of course I do." she replied forcefully. "And what makes you think I was in love with him while we were in school?"

"Oh please." Draco said. "It was painfully obvious. To everyone but the pair of you I think."

Hermione blushed.

"Maybe I did have a little crush on him from the start, but he was so thick!" she exclaimed. "By the time I went to the Yule ball with Viktor I had endured enough of him. I didn't really become interested again until our sixth year."

"When he was dating that one girl…what was her name again?" he asked, putting his hand to his chin and thinking.

"Lavender." Hermione snorted in disgust.

"Oh yeah, Lavender. I heard she has been divorced several times and has half a dozen kids to boot."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Probably all had different dads as well; Hermione thought.

"I was always surprised you didn't marry Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said changing the subject away from Lavender. It had always been a sore spot for her.

Now it was Draco's turn to snort.

"Are you joking?" he asked. "She was a complete cow. Of course my mum and dad would have been pleased as punch if I had agreed to it. But in the end I would have rather been sent to Azkaban than marry her."

Hermione couldn't' help but giggle again. She had always loathed Pansy. She was glad to know that she wasn't as well liked as Pansy would let on. She turned back to the book but her eyes refused to focus on the words. Her stomach gave a loud growl.

Just then Hermione heard loud arguing coming from the entryway to the library.

"I told you not to do it." a familiar girl's voice said.

"We didn't get caught." a boy with a quiet voice replied.

"Then why are _they _here?" the girl asked.

"I have no idea."

"Headmaster Flitwick owled them. I know he did. We are going to get expelled and it's only our third week."

"Rose, they are not here for that. I have no idea why my father is here, or your mother, but I'm quite sure it has nothing to do with _that._" the boy whispered to her.

"You are quite right." Hermione said standing in front of her daughter and Scorpius Malfoy. "We were here doing research."

"But now that we know you two did something," Draco replied folding his arms. "You two had better fess up."

A/N I hope you are enjoying this story. I am having a great time writing it! Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

Back to Hogwarts


	5. Being married to a Weasley

**A/N Here's another chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I hope I'm doing a good job keeping with the characters, I think I am...let me know! Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Being married to a Weasley

Rose and Scorpius looked wide-eyed at the pair of them. Hermione had her hands on her hips and her lips pursed tightly.

"Mum…I…uh…" she stuttered. She was nervously twisting her curly red hair around her index finger. Her brown eyes turned downwards towards the floor.

"Professor Flitwick was kind enough to let myself and Mr. Malfoy here do some research for a ministry project here. Little did I know I would find out what my daughter was up to."

Scorpius said nothing. His eyes met his father's briefly before turning to the floor as well.

"Scorpius, do you have anything to say to me?"

He shook his head no.

"I was up here already just the other day to attend to your behavior. I told you what the punishment would be if you put one toe on the line again didn't I?"

Scorpius nodded his head slowly and avoided his father's gaze.

"Repeat what that was."

"No Firebolt 3000 during Christmas break." he repeated dully.

"That is right. So now which one of you is going to tell me what you did?"

Scorpius nudged Rose who poked him back uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should go see the Headmaster then?" she asked brightly to Draco who nodded. They started off for the Headmaster's office.

"Wait!" Rose shouted. "I'll tell you."

Scorpius gave her a stern look but kept quiet.

"I had some of Uncle George's new candy…" she started.

Hermione's hand went to her forehead immediately. George was always sending Rose and Hugo packages of new inventions and products from his store.

"So we saw Lysander….you know Rolf and Luna's son…" she said annoyed. "And we offered him one."

"Which one?" Hermione said feeling a migraine coming on fast.

"You know…" Rose said quietly. "The _new_ one."

"Not the pink-eye peppermints…" Hermione said frowning.

"Well you know what a baby Lysander is. He freaked out and went running to the Headmaster. It was just good fun." Rose protested.

"You know how sensitive he is ever since he was attacked by that crumple-horned Snorkshack that Luna finally discovered. Why would you do that?"

"James and Al thought it would be funny." Scorpius interjected. His father shot him a look that clearly said to be quiet.

"I will be having a talk with Harry about that." she said annoyed. "Is Lysander okay?"

"I suppose so." Rose said. "Madam Pomfrey fixed him up, but he gets to miss classes the rest of the day." she pouted.

"So what did the headmaster say your punishment would be?" Draco asked his son.

"He didn't yet." Rose answered. "It just happened this morning." Scorpius mouthed 'shut up' to her.

"Well it's a good thing we came up here then." Hermione said taking her daughter by the hand. "Shall we?"

Draco nodded and took his son by the ear, leading him out the library doors. Hermione and Rose followed closely behind.

"I can't believe you." Hermione said sternly to Rose in a whisper. "You have only been here three weeks and already James is getting you in trouble. Why do you listen to him? Your cousin sometimes has an odd sense of humor."

"I know." Rose whined. "But everyone likes him. He's popular and funny and I wanted be the same."

"You can be all those things without being mean to someone who has been one of your best friends since you were in diapers." Hermione told her. "Lysander has enough issues to deal with. Being Luna's son in just one of them."

"Alright mum." Rose conceded. "You aren't going to tell Uncle Harry about James and Al helping are you?"

"Don't you think I should?"

"No!" she shouted. "They will think I'm a big tattletale. And then no one will like me."

"I guess I can keep this to myself if you can behave the rest of the year."

"The rest of my life." Rose said holding her hand over her heart.

"Ok. Settled. Oh, I almost forgot." Hermione bent down and planted a kiss on the middle of Rose's forehead. Scorpius saw and snickered.

"Mum!" she said wiping it away. "What was that for?"

"That was from your dad. I promised him."

"Jeez." Rose said annoyed. Hermione could see herself in her daughter deep down, but mainly she just saw Ron and on occasion the Weasley twins in her.

They finally reached the great hall and Scorpius pushed the heavy doors open. There were just a handful of students finishing up lunch. The Gryffindor table was among the emptiest. James and Albus paled when they saw Hermione approach and quickly stowed something in their robes.

"Aunt Hermione!" James said standing up to hug her.

"James, Albus, may I have a word?"

Albus looked at his older brother and swallowed hard.

"Sure."

They walked a few steps and Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I know what you talked Rose and Scorpius into doing to Lysander. I don't want you two getting her into anymore trouble. And for that matter I don't want either one of you in trouble either. Listen, we have a lot of family at this school right now. What you two do reflects on everyone. And Lorcan and Lysander are like family as well. So be nice!"

"But Aunt Hermione, they are so weird!" James protested.

"They are like odd little replicas of each other. And not in a good way." Al said shuddering. "Not like Uncle George and his brother were."

"I think you have heard too many crazy stories about your uncles Fred and George. You two need to get through school. This is only your third week Al; you don't want to be in detention already."

"Too late." James whistled through his teeth. Hermione's mouth dropped.

"You already had a detention?" she replied.

"Yes. It wasn't my fault though." Al said looking at the floor. "You see we were in flying class and it was stupid because I already know how to fly, so I was throwing a ball and diving to catch it. Well Madam Hooch saw me and sent me straight to Headmaster Flitwick. He made me clean moaning Myrtle's bathroom without using magic. I think that was punishment enough."

Hermione's hand went to her temple and she massaged it.

"Both of you sit down. I see now why your father's hair is just a little bit greyer every time I see him." she said before returning to her daughter. Draco and Scorpius were sitting across from them Scorpius didn't look pleased.

"Why are you eating with us?" he asked his father. Rose mouthed for him to shut up before they were in even more trouble.

"Because I am your father." Draco replied sternly. "And I am here doing some research and I am hungry."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and winked at Rose who giggled. Hermione gave her a stern look before helping herself to some of the delicious food only Hogwarts could provide. Draco and his son were very quiet during lunch, barely speaking to one another or anyone else. Hermione sensed tension between them. Just then Lorcan and Lysander walked up in unison beside Hermione.

"Hello Aunt Hermione." they said together.

"Hello boys!" she said hugging them. "How is your first year going?"

"Fine thank you." they both said.

James and Albus were right. The boys were a bit odd. They both had dirty blond hair and bulging blue eyes. She noticed that Lysander's right eye was a bit redder than his left one, but other than that hey were more identical than she ever thought possible in two human beings.

"Rose, don't you have something to say?" she said nudging her daughter. Rose's shoulders slumped.

"Lysander, I'm sorry about the candy."

Draco pushed his son forward as well.

"Me too." Scorpius said without much feeling behind it.

"It's alright." Lysander said. "I know it was all in good fun."

Rose smiled at the boy who just stared blankly back.

"Mum, I have to get to Transfiguration class." she said picking up her books.

"Alright." Hermione said. "Study hard."

"I will." Rose replied before kissing her mum briefly on the cheek and heading towards the end of the Gryffindor table to wait for Scorpius.

"I have to get to class too." Scorpius said.

"Don't let me be called back up here." Draco warned him. Scorpius nodded.

"Nice meeting you." Hermione yelled up the table as the blond boy headed off after her daughter. He didn't look back at her.

"Don't mind him. He's miffed at me for chewing him out."

"I didn't take it personally." Hermione said finishing up her plate and watching it disappear.

"Shall we get back to work?" she asked. Draco nodded. She spotted two redheads walking in. "Mind if I say hi to my niece and nephew? I haven't seen them for a while"

"Not at all."

Hermione walked over to the pair that just walked in the great hall. Molly and Fred Weasley were heading towards her.

"Aunt Hermione!" Molly said. Molly had long red hair and brown almond shaped eyes. She was in her fifth year at Hogwarts and Hermione could see that she had been made a prefect just like her father Percy. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Research at the Library for the ministry. Hello Fred." she said to the tall red headed boy next to her. Fred was the spitting image of his namesake at his age.

"Hello." he replied with a shy grin.

"I was hoping to see some of you today. I expect you all will be coming home for Christmas?"

They both nodded.

"What about Victoire?"

"I think she is, but you never know." Fred said.

"If Teddy is there she will be too." Molly giggled.

"Well I will see you then." Hermione said waving them off before finding Draco again in the hallway.

"You have a lot of nieces and nephews here don't you?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. One of the things about being married to a Weasley is that there are a lot of them. Bill, the oldest has three, Percy has two, George has two, we have two and Ginny has three."

He nodded. She wasn't sure if he was listening or not, his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"How many of them are at Hogwarts?" he asked proving he was listening.

"Eight. If I'm counting right. My Hugo is still at home as is Harry's daughter. And George has a younger daughter as well; she's three years younger than Hugo."

"How do you keep track?" he asked laughing.

"I write it down." she joked.

"Must be fun at holidays."

"It is." she replied. "Do you ever wish you had a brother or sister?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no. I liked being the center of my parent's world. But it does get lonely sometimes. My parents are getting on in years and they don't come around as much as they used to. Especially since Astoria and I are living apart. They seem to think I never gave the marriage much of a chance. They dote on Scorpius though. They know he is the only one to carry on the Malfoy name.

"Do you think you will have anymore kids?" she asked.

"I doubt it. Astoria hated being pregnant. She put it off for years before my father told her either she produces an heir or the marriage would be void and he would find someone willing." he told her as they were walking up the grand staircase.

"You make it sound like a contract." Hermione said aloud.

"That surprises you?" he asked.

"Not really. I just don't understand it I suppose."

"Love and marriage are not to be used in the same sentence in my family. Like I said, it's more of a business than anything else."

"Do you ever wish you could have found someone that you did love?" she said to him. He shot an angry look at her.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I'll just shut up now." she said rather quickly and not looking at him. He walked a few steps ahead of her and answered her out of the blue.

"Yeah, I do."

Hermione bit his lip and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." she said again. "I've always had a big mouth that I can't control."

"It's fine." he replied somewhat coldly.

Hermione followed behind him slowly. She kept all the things she was thinking to herself. But the thoughts ran around her head nonetheless.

'_Why would anyone stay in a relationship like that?' _she wondered. A mixture of sadness and pity filled her.

They reached the library very quickly and took the seats they had filled previously. Hermione dug into her book once again when she noticed that he was staring at her.

She felt her mouth to see if there was food on it. Nothing there. Then she ran her hand through her hair and found nothing there as well.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have something on me?"

He shook his head no.

"Then what? You are freaking me out."

"I do think about it sometimes. When I'm all alone you know?"

"What?"

"About whether or not I made a mistake marrying who my father wanted instead of who I wanted."

"Did you have someone?" Hermione leaned in closer, her voice lowering to a whisper.

He shook his head no.

"I was never able to meet anyone other than whom my parents approved of. But I think I would have liked someone who was intelligent, loving, a good mother…" his voice trailed off at the end and he looked back at his copy of the book.

Hermione had a single tear in the corner of her eye that she wiped away quickly before Draco could see.

He looked over the top of his book at her and caught her wiping away that tear. He felt very moved by her emotion. She had only really spoken with him for a few days and already she cared more than people he had known for his whole life. He cleared his throat and went back to his book. Several hours followed where neither of them spoke to the other. Both of them lost in the world of old spells and charms. Suddenly Hermione shut the book she was reading and exclaimed.

"The anti-Gemino spell won't work. We need to start from square one."


	6. Fake Marriages

**A/N Hello everyone! I hope you all are doing well. Thank you so much to those of you reviewing. They made my day when I was recovering from surgury. So here is another chapter, don't worry there will be some Dramione action soon. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

Fake Marriages

"What? Why not?" Draco asked in a panic.

"Read this." Hermione said standing up and then sitting next to him. She pointed to a tiny sentence in the handwritten book she had been reading.

He squinted his eyes but couldn't make out the words.

Hermione read aloud.

"**The Gemino spell is only useful if the item is kept with the original owner. If the item is sold or given away the spell will disappear with it.**_"_

"But we are doing an anti-Gemino spell. Won't that make the spell stay after the sale of the gloves?" he asked, his face inches from hers. Hermione swallowed hard, her heart was beating in a weird way.

"No, if we are imitating this spell some of the same characteristics will remain. And if I'm not mistaken this is one of them."

"Damn." Draco swore. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Hermione said standing up again and placing the book on the side table. "We may have to come up with something completely new."

"That could take a while." He said looking at her. She was pacing back and forth twirling her hair around her index finger.

"I've come up with a few useful spells, but nothing that would be responsible for the success of a product like yours." she said to him.

"You don't think you can do it then?" he asked in a low voice.

She sat down next to him again.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what do we do now?"

"I think we need to find a few more books here. Maybe something on protection spells for objects. Something that we can work with."

"I think I know where some books like that are. In the restricted section. I'll put these back and bring back what we need." He stood up and Hermione picked up the book and handed it to him. His hand grazed hers as he took it. She looked up at him and locked eyes before looking away embarrassed. He walked away and she tried to gather her composure.

'What is wrong with you?' she asked herself. It was an odd sort of feeling that she had and it was driving her absolutely crazy. Something about the nurturer inside made her want to take care of anyone that was hurting. And she knew that despite what Draco said about his marriage being arranged and not really caring that his wife was thousands of miles away doing Merlin knows what, that it really did bother him. And that bothered her for some reason. Her mind wandered to Ron and how she would feel if they were apart. The pit of her stomach hurt. Just then Draco returned with a stack of large books.

"Here we go." he said placing a few of them next to Hermione. She didn't move off of the chair and he sat down next to her again. Hermione picked up the first book. '_Protecting your assets. A wizard's guide to home protection.'_

"Good choice." she said smiling at him. He nodded politely at her and started reading his own book. It looked like a very old book with faint gold lettering. Dust fluttered from every page that he turned. She sneezed before starting to read her own book.

Several hours later her eyes were very tired, she looked at her watch and realized that it was nearly dinnertime.

"Oh, my gods!" she said. "I didn't realize we were here so late."

Draco stood up and stretched before looking at his own gold watch. It was nearly six.

"I didn't mean to keep you." he said apologetically. "We should head back to Hogsmeade."

"What about the books?"

"I'll just speak to the librarian about borrowing them." he said heading to the large wooden desk in the middle of the library. He returned a moment later and picked up the heavy stack of books before heading towards the doors. With one arm he opened the door for her and let her pass first.

"Thank you." she said as she passed him, feeling the tips of his fingers on the small of her back. Her skin erupted in goose bumps at this oddly intimate touch. The halls were empty as they walked towards the staircase. Most of the students were in the great hall eating dinner. They heard loud talking and laughter as they passed the huge oak doors. She smiled thinking of all the great times Ron, Harry and she had sitting at those tables. When they reached the entry doors she paused and looked at the hourglasses. Somehow Slytherin had pulled ahead while they were in the library. Draco saw her looking and chuckled.

"Our kids probably lost house points for their little prank." he said.

Hermione scowled.

"Oh I'm sure Gryffindor will pull ahead again." he smirked. "But in the meantime I can still root for my old house."

The large oak doors opened to let them pass. Their carriage was still sitting in the place they had left it. The Thestral pulling it blinked at them and stomped its hooves as they got back in the coach. As soon as they were seated they began to move slowly down the hill towards the village of Hogsmeade. The sun was almost set on the opposite side of the castle grounds. The pinks and purples of the sky painted a glorious canvas above them. Nothing but the gentle sounds of the Thestral's hooves could be heard as they made their way away from the castle. Draco's hands kept steady hold of the large books he was carrying. Hermione couldn't help but watch his face as the carriage moved. The fading sunlight illuminated his skin and hair as it streamed through the tiny windows. His face remained still and unchanged, a blank canvas. Hermione was completely fascinated by it. He saw her looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Now you are staring." he remarked.

Hermione's face flushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You just looked so serious, and you are not the easiest person to read."

"Well it is serious." he replied. "I might not be able to market these gloves as I had planned."

"We will figure something out." she said in her most reassuring voice.

"I wanted to have them on the market by Christmas time. Do you think that is still a possibility?"

"I think so."

"Do you have a plan?" he asked her, his face finally showing some sort of emotion.

"Not yet, but I will try to think of something tonight. I do need to go into the office tomorrow and clear my mailbox. The rest of my day will be spent reading this book."

"Do you mind if I stop in late afternoon to touch base with you?" he asked her.

"No, not at all. I think it will give us both a chance to think this out from a new perspective."

Draco nodded and returned to looking out the window at Hogwarts. It grew smaller in the distance and a few twinkling stars broke though the dusty colored sky to hover above the brilliant castle. After a while they reached the quiet village. Few people walked the streets although there was quite a lot of noise coming from the Three Broomsticks.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?" Draco asked as he helped her out of the carriage.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I'm later than I thought I would be. Another time perhaps?" she said.

"I'm holding you to that." Draco said.

Hermione smiled and fidgeted with the book she was holding.

"I will see you tomorrow afternoon then?" she asked.

"Yes. I have a meeting late in the afternoon so it might be late again if that is alright with you."

"I'll clear my schedule." she said. He was standing directly across from her and looking down into her eyes.

"Thank you." he said taking her hand in between both of his and shaking it softly.

"Thank you." she replied. "Tomorrow then."

He nodded.

She concentrated on home and apparated there in two seconds time. The house was lit brightly as she entered and was met by a running boy.

"Mama!" he said. "Where have you been?"

"Actually," she told Hugo "I've been up at Hogwarts doing research. I saw Rose today too!"

"How is she?" a voice asked from the kitchen. Ron didn't sound like his usual self.

"In trouble already." Hermione answered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"George seems to think it's funny to send Rose new products and have her test them on students."

Ron came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel.

"So what did she do?"

"Played a prank on Lysander. He's okay but James and Al were in on it too…along with Scorpius Malfoy.""WHAT?" Ron shouted dropping the towel on the floor.

"What on earth was he doing with our daughter and Harry's sons?"

"Surprise, surprise…Scorpius is in Gryffindor and it seems that him and Rose are pretty chummy. They are trying to be the new Fred and George Weasley I expect."

"Merlin…" Ron said flopping down on the sofa.

"You jinxed them when you told Rose to pretty much stay away." she joked. "But really, he is a nice boy. Sort of sad really. I guess his mum never wanted to have him to begin with. And that goes no further than this room I might add." she said.

"Would you want to have a baby with Malfoy?" he said cringing.

"Well no, but that's no reason for her to take it out on her son. Anyway we had a minor setback today, but I will be working in the office all day tomorrow so we can have lunch. You know I think I've missed the food there." she laughed.

"That's great Hermione. It's been odd eating without you."

"Like you even noticed." she smiled.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" she asked.

"No, I cooked…again." he added.

"I'm so sorry honey. This is the most work I've had to do in a long time."

"I know. So come into the dining room and have a seat."

The table was set simply and the food smelled delicious.

"Steak and potatoes." She said licking her lips. She didn't realize how hungry she was until just then.

"I'm glad you approve. Hugo…come in here and sit down." Ron called to his son. Hugo came running in and took his usual seat next to Hermione.

"How was your day with Aunt Ginny?" Hermione asked him.

"Alright. Lily was being mean to me."

"That doesn't sound like your cousin." Hermione said in between bites.

"She wouldn't let me play with her new broomstick." he pouted.

"You aren't supposed to be flying anyway." Ron interjected.

"I wasn't going to _fly_ on it." Hugo said. "I just wanted to see it."

"Well it is brand new still. She will share when she is ready." Hermione said. "You don't like to share your new things with anyone at first either do you?"

"No."

"Well then, just give her some time. And eat your dinner."

Hermione ate heartily, barely taking the time to taste her food. Her mind was racing with possibilities for new spells. Ron eyed her wearily as she ate. He knew something and he hoped not _someone _was occupying her thoughts at the moment.

"Can I get you anything else?" Ron asked, taking Hermione's plate into the kitchen.

"Oh, what? No, I'm fine thank you."

"Is there something you are not telling me?" he asked her in the most casual manner he could muster.

"Since you were raised around these pureblood types…" she started. Ron scowled. He didn't want to be compared to the Malfoys.

"Now you know that's not true…" he started.

"I just had a question." she said quickly. "About pureblood marriages."

"How would I know about that?"

"Well your mum and dad _are_ purebloods."

"Well, yeah."

"How common are arranged marriages?"

"Not common at all." Ron said sitting down next to her. "I've only heard of a few in the last century. Why?"

"Well Lucius arranged his son's. He wanted him to marry Daphne Greengrass, remember that awful girl in Slytherin?"

"She wasn't that bad. At least she kept pretty much to herself and she didn't hang around Pansy Parkinson." he said.

"Yeah but she was so snotty. Well Draco…"

Ron snorted.

"I mean Mr. Malfoy married her younger sister, and from what I've heard she's just as bad as her sister if not worse."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just thought about arranged marriages being so old-fashioned and unromantic."

"Yeah, I like the way I courted you much better." Ron grinned.

"Oh please!" Hermione said throwing her hands into the air. "It took you eight bloody years to even kiss me, and I had to take the initiative on that as well."

"I was just waiting for the right time." Ron said stammering slightly.

"Yeah…" Hermione huffed. "If your mum and dad had picked someone for you would you have gone through with it?"

"No, especially if you were in the picture."

"Let's say I wasn't."

"I still would have said no."

"I just don't understand why he would have gone along with it then."

"I have heard things." Ron said smugly.

"What?" Hermione gasped, suddenly much more interested in what Ron was saying.

"I heard that Lucius _paid_ the Greengrasses for Asteria to marry Malfoy. It was an attempt to clear some of the mess from his family's name. The Parkinson's outright refused anything that Lucius offered. Finally between Lucius' bribes and Narcissa's pleading the Greengrasses gave in and offered their younger daughter. She didn't want to marry Draco, and I heard the only reason she had Scorpius is so Lucius would make final payment to her family. Without an heir the contract was not complete."

Hermione sat listening, white faced. Now she felt downright awful for Draco's situation.

"You boys at the ministry are worse than little old ladies gossiping aren't you?" she said to Ron.

"Well when the topic is bad news for Malfoy then we are all in." he grinned.

Hermione bit her lip for a moment before standing up and heading for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To take a shower." she said a little colder than usual.

"Was it something I said?" Ron wondered aloud.


	7. Late for work

**A/N Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter...could you please, please, pretty please with sugar on top review this story? If you have any suggestions, questions, comments, please hit that button and review! I have hardly any for this story so I don't know if you all are liking it or not. Thank you. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

Late for work

Hermione took a little longer in the shower than usual. Her stomach felt like it was in knots and she didn't understand why.

'Why is this bothering me so much?' she wondered as she shampooed her hair. 'It's really none of my business.' she thought in a scolding manner. 'Just let it go Hermione.'

But as she finished her shower she couldn't let it go. It lingered in the front of her brain as she put on a long cream colored silk nightgown and pulled her hair into a bun for bed. She heard Ron telling Hugo a story, (this time it was the tale of the three brothers, and of course Ron always had to add in that Harry was descended from the youngest of the three. Hugo watched in absolute awe one time when Harry let Ron show him the invisibility cloak.) She heard him finish the story and kiss Hugo goodnight before she entered the room.

"Another story mum?" Hugo asked hopefully.

"No. Your father just read you one. You know the rule, one story and then bed."

Hugo scowled. He looked so much like Ron when he made that face.

"Goodnight love." she said as she bent over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Goodnight mum." he said stifling a yawn. She turned out the lights and closed the door behind her.

Ron was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Are you going to bed already?" he asked, stroking his fingertip across her bare shoulder.

"Yes. I have a long day tomorrow. I shudder to think what my in box looks like."

Ron's shoulders slumped and he pouted just as Hugo had. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed for their master bedroom. It was easily Hermione's favorite room in the home. She had been particularly definite about how she wanted the room to be. Quiet, peaceful and blank. No pictures or ornaments to distract her. Muted colors of blues, tans and heavy shades on the windows helped achieve what she needed to get a good night sleep. She lifted the down comforter and slid between the cool sheets before shutting the small table lamp off and closing her eyes. Normally she would be asleep in minutes. But after an hour of tossing and turning she resolved to stare blankly at the ceiling. The dim light of the alarm clock was the only thing allowing her to see after her eyes adjusted. And she couldn't help but stare at the clock every few minutes. By the time Ron showered and came to bed it was nearly midnight and she was still awake.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered.

She ignored him and pretended to be asleep.

"Honey, are you awake?" he asked again, shaking her gently.

She continued to breathe deeply and evenly, feigning sleep.

Ron finally gave up and got under the covers. Minutes later he was snoring.

Frustrated, Hermione got back out of bed and headed for the dusty book waiting for her in the living room. She turned on a reading lamp and thumbed through the book quickly as she sat down. She had no idea how she was going to solve the problem with the Quidditch gloves, but she wasn't going to give up. After all this was the most interesting thing she had done in her job in quite a few years. Even since a French wizard thought he could take over for Voldemort almost six years ago. He was easily stopped. She opened the book to the beginning and read until her blurry eyes closed on their own.

"Mommy!" Hugo yelled waking Hermione up from a cramped nights sleep on the chair. She opened her eyes warily and looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly nine and she wasn't near ready. She stood up quickly and dropped the heavy book on her bare foot.

"Ouch!" she screamed before heading into the bedroom where Ron was still sleeping.

"Ron! Ronald wake up!" she shouted.

He tossed but didn't open his eyes.

"I'm late Ron. You will have to take Hugo to Ginny's. Get up already!" she yelled. Ron opened his eyes just in time to see a pillow hurling towards his face.

"Alright already! Geez!" he said getting to his feet. Hermione threw on a pair of chocolate brown pants and a light tan cashmere sweater. She took the bun out of her hair and brushed the still damp curls as quickly as she could. Ron's slow progress to get Hugo ready to leave was driving her crazy.

"I have to go to work Ronald. I have lots to do today." she said emphasizing her point.

"So go." Ron shouted. "I'll get him ready. I'll be the one that's late."

"Thanks!" she said planting a kiss on his cheek and heading for the fireplace. She used the floo to get to the ministry as quickly as possible. She started to calm down a bit when she got to her office. But that calm disappeared when she saw the pile of paperwork on her desk.

"Merlin." she said as she sat at the desk and began the all too familiar routine of signing, stamping and shuffling the papers from 'in' to 'out'.

The morning passed quickly and when she looked at the clock it was lunchtime already. She headed out the office door and met Harry in the hallway on the way to the cafeteria.

"Hi Harry." she said cheerfully.

"Hey 'Mione." he replied. "I haven't seen you for a few days. Ron told me about your assignment. I can talk to Kingsley if you want, get you taken off the job."

"Oh, no. That's alright Harry. It's not so bad. Mr. Malfoy is being very civil and we mostly just read old books and try to think of new spells."

"What's this for?" Harry asked curiously.

"I can't say. You will know if it works though. It will be something everyone will want to use on new products."

Harry looked at her oddly.

"Oh, hey Harry, I forgot to mention…I saw James and Albus up at Hogwarts yesterday."

"You were at Hogwarts?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, we went to use the library. I ate lunch with Rose and saw Molly and Fred as well. They are coming for Christmas."

"Oh good." Harry said as they reached the cafeteria.

"Did you know that Draco's son Scorpius is in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"Get out of here." Harry said his mouth agape.

"No, it's true. He seems like a very nice boy. Much nicer than his father was at that age."

"I've heard a lot of rumors about Malfoy and his family." Harry whispered.

"Yeah, Ron's filled me in. I swear you two are the worst gossips." she grinned.

"Just be careful Hermione."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, but Harry ignored her and sat down at their usual table. Ron joined them minutes later and the waiter just brought their food without asking what they wanted. They ate in silence and Hermione watched in horror as Ron practically inhaled his food. She looked at her watch and announced that she was headed back to her office to catch up on paperwork.

"What time will you be home tonight?" Ron asked after nearly choking on his last bite of tart.

"Just eat without me. I have a late meeting. Ill just stop on the way home and eat." she said.

Ron looked a little sad as she kissed his forehead before saying goodbye to Harry.

"Remember what I said." Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her office. She worked on more paperwork and the afternoon passed just as fast as the morning had. She was done with her paperwork thankfully and started to page thought the old book again. It was written by a man named Boreguard Bladhag. He was best known for creating a cauldron that scrubs itself clean after every use. He tried to keep how he made them a secret but a clever witch figured it out and soon the market was flooded with them. Making his invention virtually worthless. And that was just the first time it happened. He invented a self-stirring cauldron, a self-heating cauldron and a cauldron that doubled as a large cooking pot and would cook dinner for you at the end of the day. But every single one of his inventions ended up just one of many once his spells were figured out. He copyrighted the spells with the ministry but people eventually leaked information and he was back to square one. Hermione was about halfway through the book when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"I hope I didn't bother you." Draco said politely as he stepped inside. He shook a bit of ash off of his coat.

"No, not at all. I was just reading this." she said motioning towards the book, which was called. 'A cauldron for all occasions.'

"At first I didn't understand what this book had to do with your particular situation, but now that I'm into it I understand. Please come sit down." she said. There was a soft tan sofa in front of the small fireplace in her office. It was purely functional and not hooked up to the floo network but it gave a cozy touch to her office.

"I'm a bit chilly mind if a light a fire?" she asked. He shook his head no.

"Incendio." she said pointing her wand. A bright fire lit instantly warming the immediate area.

"How was your day?" he asked as he shed his coat onto the back of the sofa.

"Boring." she replied. "I just got to reading a little over an hour ago. I tried last night but I was so tired I fell asleep. How did you do?"

"I haven't read too much yet. I had a meeting with my promotional manager. I updated him on the status of the gloves. He wasn't happy."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He is high strung."

Hermione smiled.

"So what should we work on tonight?" she asked picking up the book again.

He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Headache?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm wondering if I'm setting myself up for failure with this project." he said closing his eyes. "I just wanted to get this right."

He had that helpless look again that Hermione felt her insides twist and turn.

"We will." she said reaching over and patting his leg softly. He looked up at her; the firelight dancing across his face.

"Sorry." she mumbled, pulling her hand away and realizing that it was probably inappropriate.

"Don't worry about it." he said. A smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. He was staring at Hermione as she watched the fire.

"Do you mind if we just sit here for a moment?" he asked. Hermione looked at him oddly. She was being paid to work on this project not to keep him company.

"Just until this headache goes away." he pleaded.

Hermione nodded her head and sat back on the sofa quietly. Draco laid his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes again. Several moments passed before Hermione realized that Draco had fallen fast asleep. His calm, relaxed face was colored with the dancing flames. Hermione studied it for a moment. She saw the very faint scars on his face, the only think marring the smooth pale skin and wondered why he had never had them removed. She made a mental mote to ask him but he probably wouldn't tell her anyway. That night long ago was such an iffy subject. Draco shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. Hermione looked at her watch and wondered how long she should let this go on. Her stomach was growling loudly. Thinking quickly she remembered that she had an apple in her desk so she got up and opened her drawer. The apple was there, waiting for her. She smiled and took a big bite. Her growling stomach thanked her. She walked around her office eating her apple and watching Draco sleep. It was an odd feeling having him here slumbering on her sofa. It was then that she remembered the hand knitted afghan in the storage cupboard. She walked to the far corner of her office and pulled it out. Molly had made if for her when she was pregnant with Rose. Tossing the apple core into the trash can she headed for the sofa. Hermione unfolded it and started to spread it across Draco's sleeping body. She kneeled on the sofa next to him and pulled it up towards his chin. A strand of Draco's hair fell across his face as she did so. Instinctively she swept it back up into place with her index finger. Her face was inches from his and her finger remained entwined in his blond hair. His hot breath tickled her face as she remained frozen above him. Her stomach turned again as she thought of all she now knew about his life.

'How horrible it must be not to know love.' she thought stroking his hair again.

Just then stormy grey eyes opened to meet deep brown ones.


	8. Indescretion

**A/N Hello everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I know my French isn't perfect in it but I tried very had. Unfortunatly I cannot speak French so I had to rely on a translator program. You will get the point I'm sure. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Indiscretion

"Oh…" she said taking a step back and nearly falling backwards into the fire. "I was just…uh, getting you a blanket."

"Thank you." he said with a slightly confused look in his eyes.

"Oh, don't mention it." she replied slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to doze off. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Hermione took a deep breath and realized that he wasn't going to make a big deal of it.

"Oh, why not?" she asked aloud.

"Well to be honest I kept getting owls from my company officials and Asteria."

"What did they want?" she asked, more interested in what Asteria wanted than what anyone else did.

"Well my promotions manager wanted to meet today…I think I told you we had a meeting."

Hermione shook her head yes.

"And Asteria wanted what she always wants…"

"And what is that?" Hermione said naively.

"Money." he sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"Don't be ridiculous. But sufficed to say between all the owls sleep eluded me."

"I didn't sleep that well either." She joked hoping to break the tension.

"Really?" he asked. He seemed genuinely surprised.

"I fell asleep in the chair reading." she laughed. "My neck feels very stiff now."

She sat back down next to him and relaxed a bit more.

"So what should we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving." he said.

"I am too. Want to have this meeting over dinner?" she asked, wondering immediately if this was a good idea.

"That sounds good, where should we go?"

"Well, I don't know if you would object to going to a muggle place…"

He shook his head no.

"Well then I have a place in London that is excellent. And there won't be so many people staring at us like in Diagon Alley the other day."

"If it makes you more comfortable." he said.

"Great." she said happily. "We can walk from the Leaky Cauldron."

He nodded as he stood up, grabbed his coat and followed her out the door. The halls were empty again and their footsteps echoed eerily. They reached the floo quickly Hermione grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the empty fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron." she said clearly. Both of them stepped into the green flames and swished away to the old pub. They landed in the fireplace and brushed the ashes off as they stepped out. The bar was empty, only Tom stood behind the counter wiping glasses off with an old rag.

"Evening Mr. Malfoy." Tom said. He looked at Hermione as if he recognized her but couldn't quite remember her name. She nodded at him kindly as they headed out the old wooden doors.

The sun was just setting in London and the streets were crowded with people going to or coming home from work. The restaurant she knew was three blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. It was called _Le_ _Petit Ciel._

"I hope you like French food." she said aloud.

"I love it." he smiled slightly. "I am of French decent."

"So am I." she replied. "I absolutely adore it, yet another thing I can't enjoy with Ronald. He hates anything his mum didn't cook."

"I hope this doesn't offend you…" he started "but it seems that you and he have very little in common."

"You know what they say, opposites attract." she said jokingly.

"If you say so." he replied.

Soon enough they reached the restaurant and just as Hermione said no one gave the two of them a second glance. There were a lot of people waiting but Draco pushed to the front of the line.

"Table for two." he said thrusting his hand into the man's hand and nodding. The man behind the podium looked at his hand, smiled and said;

"Right this way sir." with a thick French accent.

Draco and Hermione followed the man to a small table near the windows. Small candles burned on the table.

The man pulled out Hermione's chair for her and she muttered a shy thank you when he pushed her in.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy."

They both smiled at him as he left.

"Did you just bribe him?" Hermione whispered.

"Don't think of it as a bribe. Think of it as us eating before everyone else." he smiled and she smiled back.

The waiter came over a moment later.

"May I suggest a wine?" he asked.

"Non, votre vin le mieux rouge plaît, peut-être un Cabernet Sauvignon" Draco said fluently. The waiter nodded and headed towards the wine cellar.

"Vous parlez le français?" She asked.

"Of course." he replied. "My mum taught me when I was five or six. We vacationed in France quite often."

"My mum and dad took me to France on holiday several times as well. We had a small cottage there."

The waiter returned with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, a basket of torn baguette pieces and a small covered dish of cheeses. He opened the bottle and allowed Draco to smell the bottle before he poured a small amount into the wine glass. Draco tasted it and nodded. A full glass was then poured for the both of them.

"Are you ready to order then?"

"Un peu plus de moments s'il vous plaît." Draco said. The man nodded and walked away. Hermione took a sip of the wine which was bold and slightly peppery, but also very good.

"You have excellent taste." she said holding up her glass. He did the same and took a large sip.

"I am so hungry." Hermione said aloud looking at the menu. "I don't know what to order."

Several minutes passed before the waiter came back.

"I hope I am not intruding."

"No, we are ready to order I think." Draco said looking at Hermione.

"Oui, j'aurai le Boeuf Bourguignon s'il vous plaît." Hermione said.

"And you sir?"

"J'aurai le pot au fau s'il vous plaît."

"Very well, enjoy." he said motioning to the bread and cheeses that were still untouched.

"Merci." they both said at once and then looked at each other. Hermione laughed and then blushed.

"So…" he said.

"What shall we start with?" she asked.

"The bread and cheeses of course." he said.

"I meant with your project." she replied, taking a slice of brie and smearing it onto the torn bread.

"Oh, that. I honestly have no ideas. I didn't get far into reading, and then with all the drama I didn't have much of a chance to work on it. What did you come up with?"

"Not much either. I will try to finish the book tonight."

"I really appreciate all the hard work you are doing on this project. And having dinner with me."

"Oh well people need to eat." she laughed nervously. She had no idea where this lump in her throat came from, but she was cursing it inside her head. Just then Draco reached across the table and took her hands into his own.

"No really. I always knew you were a hard worker." his stormy eyes looked deep into hers. She couldn't explain what she was feeling at that moment. They were so similar. Their tastes, intelligence, mindsets and it was at that moment that she realized that was indeed attracted to Draco Malfoy. She abruptly pulled her hands back.

"Sorry." she muttered. Her stomach lurched.

"I didn't mean…" he said realizing how this must look.

"Don't be silly. Thank you for the compliment." she said trying to gain her composure. They sat for several moments, trying not to meet each other's eyes before they were interrupted. It was a little old lady, a muggle for sure, probably in her 80's. She was hunched over and wearing an ivory knitted shawl.

"I didn't mean to bother you two…" she said. "I just wanted to say how nice it is to see young people so in love. I can tell by the way you look at each other." She smiled and touched Hermione on the shoulder.  
"I've been with my Edward for fifty five years, and he still looks at me with that fire in his eyes. You are a lucky woman."

Hermione smiled politely as the woman hobbled away towards her husband a few tables over from them. She didn't know what to think or say. Was it possible that Draco was looking at her in that way? Was he attracted to her as well?

"That was odd." He said breaking her train of thought.

"Well I suppose you reaching across and touching my hands looked romantic from her point of view." she joked. That damn lump in her throat hovered there making her voice crack towards the end. She cleared her throat and threatened the lump with certain acts of violence.

"Yes I suppose it would have. I hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable."

"No, not at all." she lied.

Luckily their food came just at that moment. It smelled wonderful.

"If I can get you anything else please, let me know." the waiter said as he walked away.

"It looks delicious." Draco said. "More wine?"

Hermione nodded and drank the glass in two large sips hoping it would relieve that lump and push it into her stomach. Draco poured her a third glass as she started her beef burgundy. It was tender and delicious paired with the wine.

"How is it?" he asked her.

"Wonderful" she replied. And then without giving that lump a thought she offered a bite to him. His eyes met hers as she placed the fork into his mouth and it slid across his soft, pink lips. A single drop of sauce dripped onto his lower lip and his tongue darted out to catch it. He took a piece of his pot roast and offered it to her as well, holding his hand underneath her chin to catch anything if it should fall. She took the bite and savored it in her mouth.

"Thank you." she said softly. "Everything is so good."

"Yes it is." he replied. But it had a different denotation to it.

They ate quietly, making little more noise than the clinking of silverware. Hermione felt very tense. This was not the person she was. Was she actually considering having an affair with him?

'No, of course not.' she told herself. 'I am a married woman, I have two children, and I have a home, and friends and family…' but then another voice snuck into her sensible reasoning. 'And you haven't had an orgasm in five years.' that voice said. She hushed that small voice up and kept up all the reasons this was a bad idea. While she did that she continued to drink her wine.

'And besides…' she thought 'he is married as well. And I'm sure his wife is much more attractive than I am. He used to hate me, and I'm sure he's just being polite. Yes. That is much more reasonable than what you were thinking.' the first voice said.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked. Hermione had a blank look on her face.

"Oh, yes. I was just reasoning things out in my head…about your project you know." she added quickly.

"Good." he smiled.

Soon after the two were finished and the plates were cleared.

"Dessert?" he asked.

"That sounds wonderful." she said feeling quite good from the wine and rich food.

"Mind if I order for you?"

"No, not at all."

"Le garçon, nous aimerions deux Creme Brulee et une bouteille de votre meilleur vin de dessert."

The waiter nodded and hurried off once again.

"More wine?" Hermione asked.

"Just a small dessert wine. You have to try the Crème Brulee with it."

Hermione nodded looking at the first bottle of wine which was nearly gone. Had she really had that much or had Draco consumed most of it? She didn't know, but the light feeling in her head gave her a clue.

The Crème Brulee arrived with a very sweet but delicious dessert wine. The waiter again offered it to Draco and he approved it before giving it to Hermione. She cracked the caramelized shell and dug into the sweet creamy center of her favorite dessert. It melted against her tongue giving her instant satisfaction. Draco watched her eating the dessert. The small candle on the table was burning down to nothing, but the final flames were bright dancing across her face. She finished her dessert first with his hardly touched. He was fiddling with his wine glass. She finished her wine as well. The waiter brought the check and Hermione reached for it. She felt slightly tipsy and missed the check altogether making it easy for Draco to snatch it and throw a stack of muggle cash onto the tray.

"S'il vous plaît garder le changement." Draco said.

"You didn't have to…" Hermione said.

"I know. But I did. I guess that's just me." he told her.

She laughed.

"Can we stop back at your office? I left my book there." he said.

The lump in Hermione's throat returned. But she maintained her composure.

"Sure. I left mine there as well. Can't take the chance of losing a Hogwarts book." she joked and then hiccupped.

"Do you need any help?" he said offering his arm.

"No. I'm fine." she replied before tripping and stumbling against him. "Maybe a little help would be good."

He took a hold of her arm and led her out of the restaurant and down three blocks to the Leaky Cauldron where they used the floo to get back to the ministry. It was later now and the ministry was completely empty now. They reached Hermione's office and she sat down on the small sofa.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked.

"Oh, I will be. I just have to wait a while before going home. I can't show up like this."

"I shouldn't have ordered that second bottle. I didn't think." he said.

"I know better. I'm a big girl." she said. "I'll be just fine."

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself." he said.

"I'm fine." she said again.

"And I'm going to make sure you stay that way." Draco said. "I need you."

Hermione's eyes softened to him.

"For the project." he added.

"Of course." she replied. "It was funny what that old lady said to us wasn't it?" she laughed pushing that lump back down for the last time.

"Yes it was."

"Imagine her thinking you were looking at me like _that._" she whispered.

"I believe she said that we were looking at each other like _that._" he whispered back.

"I mean couldn't she tell that we were just there on business?" Hermione giggled.

"Since we didn't get any business done I would say not."

Hermione swallowed again.

"Can I ask you something?" she said nervously.

"Of course."

"Were you looking at me like that?"

Draco didn't answer.

"I shouldn't have asked that. Of course you weren't."

"I'm married." he said.

"I know." Hermione replied.

"Let me finish…I'm married, but I haven't felt the compassion you have showed me in the last few days in the last twenty years. I was looking at you in that way. And I'm sorry for it. I know you are happily married and it was completely inappropriate."

Hermione sat frozen, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"You are happily married aren't you?" he said leaning in towards her. She didn't move away, enjoying the feeling of his hot breath on her face. She inhaled deeply taking in his scent.

"I…uh." she said nervously. Draco didn't wait for her to answer. His soft lips crashed down on hers taking her by surprise. She couldn't breathe at first because her mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. But when she did she responded willfully. She wanted this deep down. The passion and excitement of a first kiss. And at that point she didn't care that she was going to burn for this act of adultery. Her soft breasts pushed against his chest as his hand moved from her neck down to the small of her back where it remained pushing her closer to him. Hermione's whole body shivered with feelings she hadn't had for a long time. He was so different than Ron. This kiss wasn't tender and loving. It was filled with longing and passion. And it scared her. She pulled back and inhaled all the air her lungs could take. She felt like she was going to pass out. She stood up and stumbled again and he reached out to catch her and she was looking at him with wide, scared eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have. I just thought…" he said letting her sit down again. Hermione continued to hyperventilate. Trying to catch her breath she placed her hand on her chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She continued to keep her hand over her chest as she nodded 'yes'.

"I should go." Draco said softly heading towards the closed door.

Hermione tried to gather her thoughts enough to stop him. But all she could think to do was shout after him.

"Wait!"


	9. Extortion

**A/n Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you are enjoying the story. Keep all the reviews coming please! Oh and I'm putting together a playlist for my stories. One song for each one. I will post it soon on my bio page. They are songs that either inspired the story or appeared somewhere in it. Thanks again! Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Extortion

Draco stopped at the threshold of the doorway and turned to look at her. The room was dark, with only the dying fire Hermione had lit earlier that evening giving any light at all. He looked back at her, his eyes soft and filled with guilt.

"I'm so sorry." he said again. His voice was cracking.

She didn't know what to say. Her body and mind were conflicting.

"If you want out of this project I will understand." he muttered. "I've never done anything like this…I don't know what came over me."

Hermione was shaking. What had just happened replayed over and over again in her mind. She was literally at a loss for words.

"I'm just going to leave. I really am sorry. Please try and forgive me." he said. His voice was filled with sadness.

"I don't want you to go." Hermione finally managed to spit out. "Please, just sit back down."

Draco's eyes were confused as he looked at her. She didn't look at him as he walked by to sit down. She sat back down next to him and tried to take a deep breath.

"I wanted you to do that." she admitted, not looking at him still. "I know it's wrong, we are married to others…it's not your fault." she said placing her hand on his shoulder. "We are both to blame."

Draco stared into the fire. It was almost out now and the room was growing chilly. Hermione dug her wand out of her pocket and lit it again.

"I don't know what to say." he told her.

"Say we can get past this and continue our work relationship. I am really enjoying it." she replied.

"I can, if you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive." Hermione told him. She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He bent forward and returned the hug. When Hermione released she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you." he said.

Hermione nodded.

"Let's just say it was the wine." Hermione joked. Draco chuckled before standing up to go.

"Why don't you just owl me when you finish the book. We can pick up our strategy from there alright?"

"Alright." Hermione said, standing to see him to the door. Draco grabbed her hand as he was leaving.

"Goodbye Hermione." he said.

"Goodbye."

He released her hand and closed the door behind him. As soon as he was clear of the area Hermione burst into tears. She sat back on the sofa and stared into the flames of the fire.

"How could I do that?" she said to herself. "I've been married for seventeen years. I love Ron, and my kids. What kind of person am I?" She buried her face in her hands and cried some more. The clock on the fireplace mantel chimed nine o'clock.

"I have to get home." she said to no one. She wiped her eyes and checked her make up. Quickly she applied some powder to cover the red blotchiness. Hermione grabbed her bag, the book and headed out the door of her office towards the hall of fireplaces. Within a minute she was home. Ron was in Hugo's bedroom reading him a story.

"Honey, is that you?" she heard him call out.

"Yeah, sorry I'm so late. The place I ate at was really busy. I'm going to jump in the shower quickly. I'll talk to you in a minute." she replied.

"Okay." Ron said before going back to the story.

Hermione ran into the bedroom and grabbed her night things before heading into the shower. She shut the door and locked it behind her. She stripped off her clothes hoping the smell of Draco's expensive cologne was not lingering on them. She would have to hide the sweater until she could get it professionally cleaned. Cashmere was notorious for hanging on to odors. She turned the shower on as high as it would go and got in. She wet her hair and washed it three times, crying as she did so. The guilt was eating her inside. What had come over her? She washed her face several times as well before scrubbing every part of her body with a loofa sponge. The steam of the hot water was making it very hard to see. She conditioned her hair, rinsed and then stepped out of the shower turning off the water as she did. Her skin was very red as she dried off. Hermione then put on her most modest nightgown and brushed her teeth three times, flossed twice and then gargled with mouthwash before wrapping her clothing in the towel and tucking them under her arm. When she opened the bathroom door Ron was there waiting for her.

"Hi!" he said kissing her on the nose. She held her breath hoping he would not figure it out. She couldn't bear to break his heart. And what would her friends and family think of her if this got out? She was quite sure it would be all over the Daily Prophet.

"Hi." she said back meekly.

"How was work? Did you get a lot done?" he inquired.

"Oh, yes. I did. How was your day? I'm so sorry about yelling this morning about being late. It was my fault I fell asleep in the chair doing research for the Malfoy project." She was sure that she blushed when she said his name, but if she did Ron didn't notice or care.

"It's alright. I sleep right through the alarm you know."

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you." she said hugging him. He felt like a stranger in her arms, like hugging an acquaintance.

"It's fine. You said you ate dinner right?"

"Yes…" she said stammering a bit. "I went to that French place in London that you hate."

"Ugh, French food. I don't know how you can stand that swill."

"It was very good actually." she told him. Her mind flashed to smooth, pink lips sliding over the tines of a fork. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Hugo and I had Shepard's pie. We got it from that new take away place."

"Any good?"

"Yes actually. Convenient too, right near the ministry. We might be able to go there for lunch once and a while instead of the cafeteria."

"Great!" she said. "I'm so tired of that food."

"Yeah…" Ron said. "You going to bed now?"

"I'm exhausted Ronald. I spent the entire day reading, stamping and signing papers, and then working on the Malfoy project. It's late. But I'm working from home tomorrow." she said.

"Is Hugo going to Ginny's still?"

"Yes, I won't get anything done with him here. But I will take him so you can get to work and be on time for once." she grinned.

"Thanks." Ron groaned. "Oh, is that your wash? I'll take it."

"No, I spilled something on my sweater; I'll have to take it to the cleaners tomorrow."

"Okay, well goodnight then." he said leaning in to kiss her. She shifted her mouth so that his kiss landed on her cheek. She blushed and smiled.

"Goodnight." she started to walk down the hallway. "I love you Ron."

Ron smiled.

"I know I love you too."

Hermione hurried to her bedroom where she tossed the clothing in a bag to take to the cleaners. She climbed into bed, shut off the light and tried to go to sleep. It was only 10 o'clock but it felt like days had passed since she last slept. But to her dismay every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Draco's tortured eyes looking into her own.

* * *

Draco had gone home as well. His large empty house felt even lonelier tonight. He heard the few house elves he had scurrying to make sure everything was in its place when he got home. The heavy oak door slammed shut as he walked in. The house he shared with his wife and son was not as large as the house he grew up in. But it had five bedrooms, a sitting room, kitchen, den, library and a large playroom for Scorpius. His footsteps echoed eerily through the hallway as he entered. A house elf ran up to greet him but Draco held his hand up and shook his head. He was not in the mood to be fussed over. He headed straight for his den where he kept his best Firewhiskey. His hand trembled as he poured one glass and downed it in one big gulp.

"Damn." he swore aloud. He poured another glass, drank it and swore again.

"Damn, damn, damn."

"Problem?" he heard in reply. He looked up to the door of his den and saw his wife standing in the doorway. Her curvy silhouette framed by the flames coming from the fireplace

"Asteria." he sighed. "I didn't know you were coming home."

"I'm not. I just came back to ask you why you didn't send any galleons with the owl." she said walking towards him.

"Because I just sent ten thousand last week. Even you couldn't spend that much in that short of a time."

"I went shopping with my sister on the Rue du Faubourg. We bought some lovely things. Well I did, I'm sure she regrets not marring you now." she smirked.

"Not as much as I would have." he muttered.

"Anyway, now I need some pin money for the next couple of weeks. Another ten thousand galleons aught to cover it." she said, sauntering towards him. She was wearing a new dress, flowing midnight blue silk, cut low in the front, revealing the top of her creamy, white breasts. Expensive perfume lingered to Draco's nose, but it was not pleasant. He turned his nose away.

"And while you are out spending like there is no tomorrow, Scorpius has been in trouble twice already."

"I assume you took care of it."

"I did, but you are his mother, you should be involved as well."

"You know my take on the boy."

"The boy?" Draco asked incredulously.

Asteria looked blankly at him.

"He is your son. OUR son." Draco yelled.

"And you know full well that I didn't want him."

Draco snorted.

"So can I have the money or not? I have to get going."

"Plans?"

"I have theater tickets."

"I hope you paid for them already Asteria, because this bank is closed." he said chugging another shot of Firewhiskey.

Asteria's mouth fell open. She leaned over the desk, her bosom landing directly in his face. She inhaled deeply.

"Ahh." she said in a knowing way.

"What?"

"I see what's going on here."

"What is that?"

"I'm away on holiday and you go off with some tart to satisfy your male needs. You make me sick Draco Malfoy."

"Firstly," he said standing up in a threatening way. "Your whole life is a holiday. Second, what I do is none of your concern. In case you have forgotten I am Draco Malfoy and I answer to no one!"

"Except Lucius…maybe I ought to owl him and ask for the money. Let him know of your extracurricular affairs."

"And maybe I should go to the manor and tell him of how much of _my_ money you blow every month since you've been in Paris. Go tell him I'm having an affair. Frankly Asteria I don't care anymore." he walked up to her and looked into her deep green eyes. He had no love for her, and he knew she didn't love him either.

Asteria stared him down for a moment or so.

"Fine, I'll settle for five thousand. I'm feeling generous tonight."

"Nothing." he replied.

"I get it." she sighed, reaching for the button on his pants. Her right hand snaked up his chest.

Draco slapped her hands away.

"Nothing." he told her again. "And _that_ would not sweeten the deal." He made a disgusted face at her before turning his back.

"So your little whore has already satisfied you?" she sneered.

Draco made a growling noise.

"I'll take that for a yes. Well if it's a fight you want Draco Malfoy, it's a fight you'll get. My father only convinced me to marry you as a favor to Lucius. But I see now that it was a mistake. Half of the Malfoy fortune seems a small price to pay for putting up with you for 18 years." she said as she stormed out of the den.

Draco slumped into his desk chair. He turned his head and smelled his shirt. A faint flowery note clung to it. Essence of Hermione.

"Damn."


	10. Bad day

**A/N Hello all. Well, I was just informed by a very smart reader that Draco's wifes name is Astoria. Crap...I'm not rewriting this so I hope no one minds. I copied her name from JK's handwritten family tree. I mistook the o for an e, oh well. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Bad day

Three days passed before Hermione received a short note from Draco.

_Hermione,_

_Just wanted to check the status of our project. Can we meet up today? Five o'clock at my store in Diagon Alley?_

_DM_

Hermione sent the note back with a quick yes and went on with the rest of her monotonous work. Every half hour or so she would scan through 'A cauldron for all occasions' searching for the answer to her problem. So far she had found very little of any use in this book. By lunch time she was very tired. She hadn't slept well since her dinner meeting with Draco the other night. She kept thinking of that kiss. The fire inside of her stomach churned every time she thought about it. But not in an unpleasant way. The more she thought of it the less and less work she got done. A knock at her office door brought her back around to reality. It was Ron.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked sitting on the corner of her desk.

"I'm not all that hungry." she said looking down at her desk and not at the sofa since Ron was in the room.

"Don't you feel well?" he asked her.

"Just tired. I'm going to lie down on the sofa for my lunch. I have a five o'clock meeting with Mr. Malfoy at his shop, so I don't know what time I'll be home."

"Again?" he groaned.

"I'm trying to get this done as fast as I can Ronald. It's not an easy project."

"What is it? Maybe I can help you with it."

"I can't talk about it. Top secret."

"Come on. I'm your husband." he grinned. "Who am I going to tell?"

"Really Ronald. I can't." she said rubbing her temples.

"What's this?" Ron asked grabbing the book from her desk.

"It's nothing. Just give it back."

"'A cauldron for all occasions.'" he read aloud. "Is Malfoy trying to invent a new cauldron or something?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my job not to. Besides it's nothing terribly interesting." she lied.

"Then what's with the book?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You're working late, not spending time with our son and not sleeping, how am I supposed to not worry about it? How am I supposed to not worry about you?"

"Because I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself."

"So I'm just supposed to let you go off with a former Death Eater, work until all hours of the night and just say 'Oh Hermione's a big girl now?'"

"Yes."

"You are barking mad Hermione." he said slamming the book to the floor.

"Hey that's a library book." she said scolding him like a school boy.

Ron didn't look back as he slammed the door behind him.

Several things fell off of her shelves and shattered on the floor.

"Prat." she muttered as she waved her wand and used the Reparo spell on her broken things.

She sat on the sofa and tried to take a short nap, but a faint smell kept her from falling asleep. It was _his _smell and it was driving her crazy. And try as she might she couldn't relax. Finally she stood up and headed towards the ministry healer. Maybe she could give her a potion to help her sleep. The tall, thin witch was just returning to her office from lunch when Hermione approached her.

"Hello Helen." she said politely. "I was wondering if you could help me. Ordinarily I would make it myself but I haven't been sleeping well. I just need some dreamless sleep potion."

"Well of course Mrs. Weasley. How much do you need?"

"Oh just enough for a couple of nights. I'm working on a new project and the stress is starting to get to me."

"I understand." Helen said ladling the soothing blue potion into a medium sized bottle. "Put four drops into a beverage ten minutes before you want to go to sleep."

"What if I just need a quick nap…" she said whispering.

"One drop should suffice. But if you are already tired the effects may last longer."

"Thank you. Have a nice day Helen."

"You too Mrs. Weasley. I hope it helps."

Hermione nodded and headed for the cafeteria. She peeked inside first and didn't see Ron or Harry anywhere. She exhaled in relief and purchased a large cup of earl grey tea before heading back to her office. When she got there though she was not alone. Harry was sitting across from her desk waiting for her.

"Harry!" she exclaimed nearly spilling her tea. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Ron. He's quite upset."

"Yeah, I know. We had a little tiff. It'll pass. He's so stubborn."

"What's the problem Hermione? This isn't like you."

"He's just so irritating." Hermione said setting her tea cup on the desk and palming the blue potion bottle so that Harry wouldn't see it.

"He's just worried about you." Harry reasoned. "He doesn't trust Malfoy and with good reason I might add."

"He treats me like we are 11 all over again sometimes Harry." she huffed.

"Just what are you working on?" Harry pressed.

"You know I can't tell you. It's nothing illegal, it's quite brilliant actually. I mean I'm not into Quidditch or anything but…"

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh." Harry smiled. "It's something to do with Quidditch."

"Forget I said that."

"You know I can't."

"You mustn't breathe a word of it to anyone. I could lose my job." Hermione said panicking.

"I highly doubt Kingsley would fire you for telling me what the project was."

"Either way I promised Draco…" she stopped seeing Harry's reaction.

"Draco?" Harry asked one of his eyebrows rose in query.

"Look…" she started. "We are keeping this project simple and informal. Saying Mister Malfoy makes me think of his father…he's really not that bad."

"I'm not sure what the Malfoy's did to get out of spending time in Azkaban, but I still don't trust any of them. Especially _Draco_." he sneered.

"He's not like that. I'm not sure he ever was really."

"Now I'm thinking you have gone mental. Don't you remember our stay at the manor? Or have you forgotten what we went through to get out of there? What we lost?"

Hermione flashed to the manor again, and Dobby's lifeless body lying on the cool green grass. She shook her head to clear her mind.

"I have not forgotten. You should know that I of all people would never forget that night as long as I live."

"Then why are you taking Malfoy's side over your husbands?" Harry asked. His emerald eyes pleading with her.

"I'm not. Look I just want to get this project over so I can get on with my life okay? And if that means working harder to make sure it's done by the deadline than I will do what is necessary. Now I have some work to finish up so if you will excuse me Harry."

Harry nodded. He knew when to let Hermione be.

"Talk to you later Hermione. You know Ron loves you, and so do Ginny and me. Just think about it."

Hermione smiled and motioned for Harry to close the door behind him. She plopped back down in her chair and added one drop of the potion to her tea. She drank the hot liquid as quickly as she could and headed for the sofa. The afghan left on the end was the one she had taken out of the cupboard the other night. She put it to her nose and inhaled the faint scent, before lying down on the couch and covering herself up to her neck. Within moments she was fast asleep.

Hours later she sat straight up on the sofa and look around for a clock. It was four-thirty and she had a meeting at five with Draco.

"Crap." she said smoothing out her blue silk blouse and navy pencil skirt. She undid her ponytail and fluffed her hair before finding her purse and spraying her favorite perfume on. She grabbed her book and headed out the door towards the floo network. She would floo to the Leaky Cauldron and walk the three blocks to Malfoy's shop. When she arrived at the pub it was crowded for dinner time. She slipped unnoticed out the back to the brick wall where she used her wand to gain entrance to Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards were scurrying about to get where they needed to go. Most stores closed at 5 to allow employees to go home for dinner. She finally saw the neat gold and black sign for Malfoy's shop on the left hand side of the street and made a beeline for the door. A few employees were closing up for the night.

"I'm sorry Miss, we're just closing up." a young man stocking practice snitches said.

"Oh, I'm not here to shop. I'm here for a business meeting with Mister Malfoy." she said nervously.

"I'll let him know you are here Miss…"

"Hermione." she said.

"I'll be right back."

Hermione stood in the entry way and looked around at the store. It was neat and well stocked with expensive Quidditch supplies, none of which Hermione knew too much about.

"He'll be out in a moment." the young man told Hermione as he returned to stocking snitches. A few seconds later Draco appeared in the doorway leading to the back of the store.

"Back here." he motioned for her. She walked slowly towards the doorway and he allowed her to enter ahead of him.

"I'm glad you could make it." he said.

"I wish I had better news for you." she sighed. "I've been read every pages of this…" she said before tossing the book onto the table. "Nothing I can think of will help your gloves."

She sat down in one of the armchairs and huffed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he replied sitting in the chair next to her.

"Yeah, well my day is going into the loo quickly so what can you do?" she said.

"You too? Must be a bad day all around." he laughed.

"Yeah," she said quietly. Her heart was pumping loudly and she was sure that he could hear it. She was so nervous about being there alone with him again. She thought of the need and longing in his kiss from the other night before blushing and looking away.

"So what happened to put you in a mood like this?" he asked.

"It's a long story." she sighed.

"I've got time."

"I shouldn't." she said biting her lower lip. "I thought we were keeping this strictly business."

"We are." he agreed. "But I'll tell you why my day is, as you said, in the loo."

"Why?" she asked, leaning in to listen.

"Asteria is leaving me."


	11. Malfoy Senior

**a/n I hope you liek the next few chapters. Some of you might think Hermione is going to act very unlike herself. Let's say it was a midlife thing okay? Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Malfoy Senior

"WHAT?" Hermione managed to choke out. "When did this happen?"

"The other night. After dinner." he said looking away from her eyes.

"I thought she was in Paris." Hermione remarked.

"She was, but she came back…well when I didn't send her any more money when she asked."

"Oh." said Hermione quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I saw this coming a long time ago. I have put up with a lot from her to save our family's name from becoming mud again. But…" he stopped and looked at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you all this. If we are trying to keep this a business relationship." he replied.

"You don't have to. But I'm a good listener."

"Well…the final straw was when she outright ignored our problems with Scorpius and basically called him a mistake."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands in surprise.

"That is terrible!" she told him. He nodded in agreement.

"A divorce is going to cost me a fortune." he said. "She indicated that she was going to take me for what she could." he said rubbing his head. A terrible headache was making its way to the front of his head.

Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Now how bad is your day?" he asked with a slight smile. Hermione couldn't help but feel stupid. His day was much worse.

"Oh, I was just exaggerating. It's not been that bad."

"Come on. I told you."

"Well…" she said slowly. "I've pretty much fought with Ron for the past two days and today Harry got on my case as well."

"About what?"

"Basically you. Ron doesn't like that I accepted this project and Harry doesn't trust you. I told them you weren't like that but old habits are hard to break. They are so set on hating you."

"And you stuck up for me?" he asked.

"Well of course." she gasped. "After what happened at your house…" she broke off mid-sentence and rephrased what she was going to say. "And how nice and kind you have been while working together. How could I not defend you?"

Draco was gobsmacked. He had never expected her to defend his good name to her husband and her best friend. He didn't know what to say.

"You shouldn't fight with your husband over me." he said quietly. "Or Potter. You have been friends with them much longer."

"I think I'll decide who to fight with thank you very much." she smirked.

"I'm just saying." he smiled back.

"So a bad day all around." she said. "And we are no further on this project and tomorrow is my birthday." she threw in.

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Well happy early birthday Hermione." he said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you." Hermione said blushing deeply. Just then she heard a tinkling of bells.

"What the…" Draco said. "We are supposed to be closed."

The young stock boy came in and knocked on the frame of the doorway.

"Mister Malfoy sir."

"Yes?"

"Someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"Your father."

Draco groaned.

"I'll be right back." he said standing up and disappearing out the doorway.

Hermione stiffened in her seat. She had only seen Malfoy senior in passing in the last nineteen years. And that was enough to send her into a panic attack. Now he was here, ten feet from where she sat. She tried to quiet her heart so she could hear what was going on. Hermione prayed he would not enter the room where she sat; she didn't know if she could handle it. Taking a deep breath she put all of her effort into the two voices from the other side of the doorway.

"Father, I didn't know you'd be stopping by. I'm rather busy, in the middle of a meeting as a matter of fact so you will have to make this a brief visit." Draco said.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I had a visit from your wife this morning and it disturbed me greatly." Lucius said.

"A visit from her could disturb anyone greatly." Draco said.

"Do you know what she said?"

"I have a good idea."

"She said you are having an affair. Is that true?"

"Of course not!" Draco replied.

"So what is this all about then? She upset your mother; I had to give her a sedative potion." Lucius told him.

"How did she upset her?" Draco said angrily.

"She said that if she left she would take Scorpius to live with her in Paris, and transfer him to Beauxbatons. You know how your mother dotes on that boy."

"Preposterous." Draco huffed. "You want the truth father? Well here it is. She hates me and I hate her. She has never loved me or Scorpius for that matter. The only time I hear from her is when she wants more galleons to spend in Paris where she has been living for the last six months. I sent her ten thousand last week and she owled me for ten thousand more. I refused. She showed up the other night and threatened me and told me Scorpius was a mistake, and that she only married me as a favor to you. So make of it what you will."

"So where did she get the idea you were having an affair?" Lucius asked.

"Because she tried to seduce me for the money and I refused again. She assumed that my needs are being tended to elsewhere."

"Are they?"

"Of course not. My sole concern is my son and my company."

"You know we had her sign a pre-nuptial agreement. If she leaves before Scorpius is 17 she gets nothing."

"Just give her something and let her go. I'm keeping my son however. I will fight to the death for that."

"As will I." Lucius reminded him.

"I'm alone all the time anyway so why waste the ten thousand galleons a week? That could go for many other uses."

"Agreed. Well I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting. Is this about your new project?" Lucius inquired.

"It is. A ministry official is helping me with copyright spells and coming up with a new spell for use just on this project." Draco told him.

"Who is helping you? I'd like to meet him." Lucius said.

Hermione's heart stopped as she heard two sets of footsteps heading towards her. She hoped that Lucius Malfoy would not recognize her. After all Draco didn't at first. As the voices and steps got closer she took a deep breath.

"Father, really…it's no one you know." Draco said. He was trying to protect her from this.

"Is it Jones?" Lucius said poking his head through the doorway and staring at Hermione.

Draco peeked from behind his father's shoulder and mouthed 'sorry' to her. She sat frozen with Lucius Malfoy staring at her.

"Well hello." he said. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father. But of course you probably knew that. And you are?" he said holding out his hand.

"Mrs. Weasley." she managed to choke out.

"Ah, married to one of them I supposed since you don't have red hair." he had a slight smile to his face. His hair was still long and pulled into a ponytail, but it was not the silken blond it had once been. The color now was silvery white. His face had aged greatly, but his icy grey eyes still held all the horror they once had.

"Yes, by marriage." she said shyly.

"Which one?" he pried.

"Ronald." she replied.

"Ronald, Ronald…" he pondered. "Doesn't ring a bell. What do you do at the ministry?"

Hermione was floored. Did he really not know who she and her husband were? After all they had brought about his fall from grace. Maybe he was senile.

"I'm head of Magical law enforcement." she told him a little more confidently now that she realized he wasn't going to 'avada kedavra' her right then and there.

"Oh, good. Well I hope you can help my son with his project. He won't even tell me what it is."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Father hates to be out of the loop."

"Well I should get going." Lucius said. "Nice to meet you." he held out his hand. She took it gently, as if her touching it would reignite his memory of her. He brought it to his lips and placed a dry kiss there. Like an elderly relative would.

"You too." she said.

"Draco I will take care of what we discussed earlier. Take care."

"Thank you father."

"Good evening." Lucius said. Hermione noticed now that he relied heavily on a cane to walk. She heard Draco walk him to the door, the tinkle of bells and the turn of a lock.

"I am so sorry about that." Draco said. "I didn't realize he would be stopping by."

"He didn't recognize me? Why?" she wondered.

"The truth is that some of the curses that were used on him have addled his mind slightly. He knows most things, and is completely competent. But he does forget names and faces sometimes. Or perhaps he has blocked everything out as I wish I could sometimes." Draco said sadly. "I supposed you heard what he said, about Asteria I mean."

Hermione nodded.

"That…" he stopped and composed him self. "She told my mum she was taking our son. I can't believe she would stoop that low."

"I can't either." Hermione said soothingly. "You are a good father. Lots of guys would have just let their child go and visited when they could."

"Never." Draco said. "He is a Malfoy; I won't have him raised by that shrew."

"She is his mother." Hermione said.

"To be a mother you have to take part in caring for a child. She hired a nanny to help when he was a baby and she took care of him until he was 3. Until Scorpius called the nanny 'mommy', Asteria fired her immediately. From then on she relied heavily on the house elves and me to raise him. He was only 'her son' in public when it made her look good. Even that day at King's cross I had to force her to come back from Paris to see Scorpius off to school. He didn't care that she was there. She is basically a stranger to him."

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said sadly.

"It's not your fault." Draco told her. "I should have known better than to marry her."

She thought back to how happy she was on her wedding day. How could anyone make that commitment to someone they didn't love? Or stay with someone once that love had turned into something else?


	12. Raincheck

a/n Hello all. Well here is another chapter. I hope you like it. In case you are not on my update list I wrote a oneshot called 'Boys in books are just better' Its kind of a dramione meets twilight. So if you are a twilight fan like me please check it out and leave some reviews! Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**

**Raincheck**

Draco sat there for a moment not saying much as he watched Hermione. She looked like she was having an internal struggle.

"You okay?" he asked after a few more minutes.

"Fine. Just fine. So let's get back to the meeting." she said trying to clear her head.

"Good, that's a good idea. Very good idea. So…" he said flipping through notes.

"Yeah…so…" she joked fiddling with the dog eared pages of the book she had read through earlier in the day.

"I have no ideas." he said flatly. "None at all."

"Me either. My head is too full of things. Not very professional I'm afraid. I am sorry."

"It's alright. It happens to the best of us. Should we call it a night then?" he asked.

"We have gotten precious little done." she complained. And she didn't really want to go home and fight with Ron.

"What do you suggest then?"

"I'm calling in my rain check for that drink." she said putting the book back on the side table.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Don't you need to get home?"

"One drink won't kill me. But I would prefer it be somewhere other than Diagon Alley. London again?"

Draco nodded and wondered what she was thinking. After what happened the other night he didn't think she would want to socialize with him outside of this project.

"Besides, it's almost my birthday."

"If you insist." he said standing up. She smiled at him and caught a lingering scent of his cologne as he passed by. She was easily becoming addicted to the subtle scent.

They headed out into the main store and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, exited out the front door and walked the streets of London looking for somewhere to have a drink or two. They walked for about fifteen minutes before Hermione spotted an out of the way pub that looked practically empty.

"I'm buying this time." she told him ahead of time.

"Out of the question." he replied. "It's your birthday."

"Not for six hours." she grinned back. Draco opened the door for her and they walked inside the dark, dingy pub. A barmaid came over to their table, wiped it with a dirty looking cloth and set two coasters in front of them.

"Whattll it be?' she asked. Hermione noticed she was missing several teeth. With her parents being dentists she cringed.

"A shot of cinnamon schnapps and a shot of peppermint schnapps as well." Hermione said. Draco looked at her wide eyed.

"Try it." she said.

"Same." he replied.

"Two fire n ice." the barmaid called to the bartender. Seconds later the drinks were in their hands.

"Drink the red one first, then the blue." she told him.

He raised his glass and touched it to hers.

"Happy birthday." he said as the glasses clinked together.

"Thank you. Bottoms up." she said downing the red shot, feeling the hot burning followed by the immediate warming sensation in her stomach. He did the same. The look on his face was priceless.

"It's a little hot, I forgot to warn you." she laughed.

"A little?"

"Just a little hotter than Firewhiskey. Besides you haven't drunk the blue one yet." she said holding up her peppermint shot and downing it in one gulp. The cooling effect was immediate. Draco followed her and felt better right away.

"Good eh?" she asked licking the last bits of peppermint off of her lips.

"I never pictured you for much of a drinker." he said. Hermione motioned for another round.

"I'm not." she replied. "I haven't had these in years. Actually before Rose was born."

"Then why?"

"Why not?"

That was good enough for him and he touched her glass again as he drank the second fiery red shot.

Two more rounds of drinks were served before Hermione started to really feel the effects of the alcohol. And she realized that she was flirting with Draco shamelessly and touching him in any way that she could. And unless the alcohol was affecting her ability to read him he was flirting back and not shying from the attention. Everything he said became extremely funny to her and every time she laughed she found herself leaning closer to him. Hermione could see that he was becoming a bit less stiff as well, laughing and joking with her freely. At one point the barmaid came over to tell them they were being a bit loud. Hermione burst into laughter seeing as they were the only ones in the bar. She stood up and switched seats, sitting on the same side of the booth as Draco now so that she didn't have to shout to talk.

"I think you've had enough." Draco laughed as she sat down next to him. "You're going to get us kicked out of here."

"Oh no," she mocked. "And then where would we go?"

He laughed.

"I don't know. You are too drunk to go home." he said hoarsely. Hermione's shoulder was pressed against his.

"No, I'm fine." she lied. Her finger went up and traced along the faint scar on his face. "Why did you not…" she started. He grabbed her hand in his own and took it off of his face.

"Sorry." she blushed.

"Hermione…" he started. She was definitely hitting on him. And they were both married; whether or not his was a real marriage was not the point. He didn't want to be the cause of her regret.

"Yes." she said in a breathy voice she was sure she had never used in her entire life.

"I'm only a man."

"I know."

"And you are a very attractive woman who has had a bit too much to drink."

She nodded.

"And you are married." he said reminding her of her obligations.

"I know that."

"How long do you think you can touch and tempt me before it's too hard for me to resist?" he asked looking down at the wooden table.

"I don't know." she breathed. Her hand slid over his and squeezed a bit. "Do you want to resist?"

He didn't look at her but shook his head no.

"Then why are you?"

"Because it's wrong." he said.

"I'm a big girl. I know what's right and wrong." she said.

"Oh Hermione." he sighed. The longing was becoming more than he could bear. He hadn't felt like this in over 20 years. The rapid heartbeat and throbbing in his groin shook him from the inside out.

"I'm not made of steel either." she said. "I have a confession to make."

Draco looked at her. Her brown eyes melting into his.

"What?" he whispered.

"Since the other night…" she said, biting her lip as she spoke.

Her heartbeat seemed to be drowning out her voice.

"Since the other night at my office, I've had a hard time concentrating."

"I am so sorry." he said, taking her statement for something it wasn't.

"Don't be. As I told you, if I didn't want you to kiss me I could have stopped you."

"Why are you telling me this then?" he asked leaning in so that his face was only millimeters from hers.

"I can't get you off of my mind. Your smell, your taste, your voice…" she trailed off. He was so close again.

"Oh Hermione." he said again, looking down from her pleading eyes.

"I understand if I'm not desirable to you." she said hoarsely.

"Don't ever say that." he replied looking into her eyes. "How could anyone not want you?"

"Then what is it?" she asked, her right hand sliding along his thigh.

"We are both married…" he reasoned.

"I know that." she said feeling a little guilty.

"I don't want to ruin your life, as much as I want you I couldn't live with myself if I was the one that broke up your happy home."

"You do want me?"

He nodded.

"More than I can stand right now." he added.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him with every fiber of her being. She felt a fire in her stomach that couldn't be doused. He was kissing her back; the full pink lips she remembered from the other night were softer and more passionate than ever. Her hands were then placed on his chest so that she could feel his rapid, strong heartbeat against her hands.

Draco pulled back and looked at Hermione.

"I don't want you to regret this in the morning." he breathed.

"I won't." she assured him. Hermione stood up and walked over to the bar. After a short conversation she handed him some muggle money and received a key in return. She held up ten fingers and headed up a narrow staircase. He finished the last of his drink, walked up to the bar and paid the tab, also purchasing a bottle of wine, before following her up the stairs.

It was dark with only a few mismatched lights leading the way. It was obvious that the rooms were empty since all of the doors, except one, number ten, were wide open. He followed the numbers to the end of the hall where number ten was. He paused and took a deep breath before entering. He had no idea what to expect. The door creaked as it opened. A small light on the bedside table was the only light he could see by. And he didn't see Hermione.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Be right out." Hermione called from the bathroom.

Draco sat the wine and the two glasses on the edge of the table and sat down. The room was small, dark and poorly decorated. His heart was racing out of his chest. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, or with whom. Just then Hermione walked out of the bathroom. She looked like she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." she replied. "I splashed some water on my face. I think I had too much to drink."

"I know you did." he said in return.

She sat down next to him and looked at the floor.

"Are you sure…" he asked. "You seem a little more reasonable now."

"I was sure then, and I'm sure now." she said rubbing his leg again. "I'm not so drunk that I don't know what I'm doing."

Draco turned towards her and touched her hair between his fingers before cupping her face in his hands. Hermione blushed and smiled. He leaned in slowly to kiss her, moving painfully too slow for Hermione. She could smell the sweet peppermint on his breath and when his lips finally made contact with hers she could taste it. She kissed him back slowly, cautiously. Trying to savor what she could of the moment. She tried to shut her mind off. It was currently comparing Draco's kissing technique to Ron's. Ron was losing. Her right hand caressed his cheek, the smooth skin only interrupted by small thin scars felt velvety to her touch. He shuddered when her fingers touched his face. The scars he had refused to have removed. He wanted them always as a reminder of what he had done and what he would never do again. This kiss lasted endlessly in his mind. It was the first time he had really ever felt wanted. She was the first woman who he didn't feel was repulsed by his very being. The very feminine floral scent that clung to Hermione's hair filled his nostrils. Swiftly he scooped her up off of the edge of the bed and placed her roughly near the headboard. Her navy skirt was hiked up from the move letting his eye wander to the creamy skin of her thigh. He carefully removed her shoes leaving only her bare feet. She eyed him as his large hands caressed her feet, sending chills up her spine. Her eyes smoldered at him as he crept up the bed, his hand gliding along her bare skin as he did.

"Oooh." she gasped as goose bumps appeared. Seeing her reaction he ran circles on her skin with his finger first, then leaning down boldly his tongue. Hermione inhaled deeply and tried to control her racing heart. He then blew gently on the wet marks causing another sensation she had never experienced. As he did this a few more times his hand wandered to the hemline of her skirt. She unbuttoned it for him so that he could take it off quickly. She suddenly wished she had worn sexier underwear.

Draco looked up from his position as he removed the wretched article of clothing that stood in his way. He smirked and felt like himself for the first time in years.

"I should have known." he laughed laying his head down on her thigh and chuckling to himself.

"What?" Hermione asked, clearly panicked.

He pointed to her panties. Cotton, white, nothing less than he expected. And yet they were tight to her body and more appealing than he could have imagined.

"I didn't plan this." she whispered, horrified at herself.

"I like them." he replied as he kissed his way north from her knees, up to her thighs, letting his lips brush the elastic of her underwear. He kissed her naval, her stomach, unbuttoning each button of the blue silk blouse as he did. He was unsurprised and yet aroused to see that her bra was the same color and material as her underwear. The silken skin of her breasts jutted out over the top of the material. Hermione wiggled her arms out of the shirt and tossed it to places unknown to her at the time.

Her trembling hands reached up and undid the buttons of his shirt. The skin underneath was nearly the same pallid color, but much smoother to the touch. She slid his shirt off too and threw it off of the bed. He occupied himself by kissing her breasts, her collarbone, the crook of her neck and finally her ear. He was frenzied by her smell; and how responsive she was to his every movement. Hermione put her arms around to his back, but what she found was not smooth skin like the front. It was bumpy and hard in spots.

She looked to his eyes and she could see the pain of a thousand beatings in them. Sadness and confusion filled her. She wanted to cry out for him.

"Don't." he said seeing the tears welling in her liquid chocolate eyes.

"But…" she said interjecting. He silenced her with a deep kiss, the kiss to end all kisses. She pulled him closer to her, his bare chest betraying his racing heart. His thumb reached up and wiped away the tear that eventually slid down Hermione's cheek. He would not have her crying over something that happened years ago. This was a new day for him. Knowing she was here, of her own free will. Not because her father and his had an 'arrangement'. Not because he was wealthy. Just because she was attracted to him. Just because she _wanted_ to be there.

She was kissing him back with such intensity he wondered if she felt as alone in her marriage as he did in his. Had she never known passion and intensity either? How could he have been so blind in his youth? How could he have not seen what they could have had if he had the courage to fight for it. All those times in the library when she was there, and he would watch her, why didn't he realize how much they had in common? His life could have taken a different path.

"Please…" she begged breaking the kiss and his trail of regret for the past. "Touch me." she whispered in his ear. Her hot, sweet breath blew past his cheek. He did as he was instructed. His right hand roamed over her breast, pulling her bra down to expose a deep rose colored nipple. His need to taste her was overwhelming. His mouth left hers again and she gasped as it found its way to the intended target. Hermione felt like she couldn't control her breathing. Hyperventilation would ruin the mood so she took several slow, deep breaths and tried to rein in her emotions.

Draco's hand reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He looked down at the wondrous objects of his desire and continued to kiss and suckle them. Every inch of Hermione's body was aching to be released. He kissed his way back up her neck and concentrated on her mouth again. Her mouth was watering at the taste of him. She could not have imagined in a thousand lifetimes that she would ever feel this kind of passion and intensity that she was feeling at that very moment. This was the kind of thing you read about in books, but never experienced in a normal life. She felt the hardness of him through his pants and she didn't know how much longer she could last without feeling him inside of her. He kissed her even more deeply; his tongue probing her mouth and finding hers waiting. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off onto the floor. He was wearing expensive silk boxers underneath. Deep royal blue. She ran her hand over them, feeling his bum through the thin material. He jumped at her touch, not remembering the last time he had felt this way.

Her heart was beating inside of her throat now as she pushed him gently off of her and back onto the bed. She removed his shoes and socks first because she thought it looked just silly. Then it was her turn to drive him crazy as he had done to her. She ran her hand up and down his legs, brushing his erection with every stroke. He twitched uncontrollably as he watched her discover him. She looked curious, as if she was looking at a male body for the first time.

'Weasley must be a schmuck in bed.' he thought to himself

She leaned down and kissed him softly just above the band of his boxers. He didn't think he would survive if she did what he was thinking. If her mouth touched him down there it was over. He wouldn't be able to hold off any longer. It was torture to him as it was.

"Oh gods…" he moaned as she did it again, pulling the silken material down just a bit more when she did. Baby fine blond hair stuck out tickling her face as she exposed more and more of his body. She kissed and teased with her tongue before taking the rest of the underwear off and letting all of his body show. And then suddenly her mouth was on him and he felt the need to die. He felt hot warm saliva dripping down the shaft and she was running her hands up and down his chest as she did so.

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep inhale of breath. Now it was his turn to control his breathing and try to relax and enjoy himself. But with every move she made it was harder and harder to do so. Finally it was too much to bear. He sat straight up, grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her back onto the bed. The shocked look on her face didn't disguise the lust in her eyes. Gentle no more he ripped the white underwear from her body, not caring where they landed.

She let her legs part and he balanced himself in between them, his manhood touching her with every kiss he placed upon her body. He reached down to touch her there, finding the spot he needed almost immediately. She was so warm, and wet, and inviting. Her back arched when he got within millimeters of her clit. His thumb pressed hard on it before making slow and steady circles over it. She gasped and thrust her hips closer to his hand, wanting the hard pressure he was applying. Draco kissed her neck and throat heading south to her breasts once again. The nipples were hard and protruding and he bit down lightly on one of them as she bucked into his hand over and over. He could feel that she was on the edge of having an orgasm when he pulled his hand away.

The look of disappointment in her eyes was only equaled by the fear and lust he caused when he pinned her hands above her heard. The tip of his erection was so close to her, and yet all she felt were slight grazes. She moved her hips towards him but he too moved just out of reach.

"Tell me you want me." he whispered. Her heart was beating so loudly she wasn't sure if she hand heard him correctly.

"I…I want you."

"Say I want you Draco." he breathed, his mouth hovering inches above hers.

"I want you Draco." she moaned. "I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my whole life."

He kissed her again, laying his nude body on top of hers. She felt the warmth and softness of his erection against her.

"Do you want me?" she asked breathlessly.

"You know I do." he said in between more kisses.

"Tell me how much." she said grinding her pelvis against his. Her hands were still pinned above her head by his.

"Oh gods…more than anything." he said in a husky voice. She opened her legs and he slipped in without effort, filling up her body and soul for the first time. She cried out as he entered, her entire body shaking from the first orgasm she had experienced in a long time. Every stroke of his body sent shattering sensations throughout her. It was like a thousand tiny needles were electrocuting her, but in a painless way.

She called out to him, pulling away from his firm grip and pulling his face down to her. She needed to taste him again. To look into those grey eyes that she used to fear and know that fear was gone from her life forever. The constant waves of orgasm passed through her over and over again. It felt to her like they never let up. And he never stopped the steady rhythm his body made with hers. Hours seemed to pass and she lost any sense of time and being. Her alcohol induced daze was fading but she didn't care. A fire was growing inside of her body and she knew that when it was released she would not be able to control the volume of her voice. He had an intent serious look on his face as well, which was better than the goofy grin that often accompanied Ron's impending orgasm. Draco's stormy eyes concentrated on her, looking deep inside of her soul. She felt the fire peaking and finally spilling over. She screamed out loudly.

"Oooohhhhh.' she cried gasping for air.

He was shaking slightly as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. His breathing was heavy and she thought she heard a low growl escape his lips.

She closed her eyes and tried hard to catch her breath, but the tingling sensation in her groin was making it hard to think. Draco had said nothing in a moment and she wondered if he was alright.

"Draco?" she whispered. She heard his heavy breathing even in tone.

"Yes." he breathed back.

"Are you alright?"

He pulled his face up to meet hers and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm more alright than I have been in my entire life." he told her before lying his head down on her heaving chest. She touched his damp hair and closed her eyes. Sleep followed moments later.


	13. One night stand

A/N Hello all! Time for another chapter. I would have posted sooner but I was on vacation! I don't want anyone to think that Hermione is just the worst person in this story. I'm not sure how this story will eventually end so tell me...should she stay with Ron? Leave with Draco? Neither one? Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**

**One night stand?**

Hermione awoke several hours later; she looked at the small clock on the nightstand. It was nearly 3 am. She looked down at Draco, who was sleeping peacefully on her chest. He had asked her last night whether or not she was sure about what they were about to do. He didn't want her to regret being with him. And now that the alcohol was gone from her system and the build up of passion she felt for him had waned she knew she didn't regret it. But she did have one small issue. She didn't know if she could be around him and not want this again and again. It seemed like a very selfish thing to want. To be with him in this way but stay married. And she had always been the reasonable, non-selfish one. She had sacrificed herself in every way possible. She wiggled free from his sweating, heavy body and headed for the bathroom. A quick contraceptive spell took care of her only worry. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed pink, her hair tousled and carefree. Her lips deep red and slightly bruised from the intensity of his kisses. She smelled like sex and Draco's cologne.

'How am I going to explain this to Ron?' she thought. He would be furious with her staying out so late and not owling. Suddenly she had an idea. She would go back to the office and owl Ron in the morning. She would say that she fell asleep on the sofa after taking too much potion from the Ministry healer. She would tell him that she even missed the meeting with Draco. Yes, that would not soothe all of his anger but it would go a long way if he believed she was not with him this whole time. She resolved herself to this lie. But then something deeper sunk in. She had missed saying goodnight to Hugo. Her heart wrenched inside of her chest. Now she felt like crap. She turned on the shower and stepped inside. The scalding hot water pacified her briefly, but only briefly. By the time she shampooed with the lousy hotel shampoo and used the tiny amount of conditioner she felt horrible again. And now another problem crept into her head. Draco. What would she say to him this morning? What would he say to her? Would he expect more than this? Did she want more?

'No of course not.' she reasoned. She was married and last night was…it was a release. That's all. An animalistic need to be close to someone who understood her in everyway she could have possible imagined. She dried off and tried to comb through her tangle with her fingers. She swore loudly and used her wand to magically untangle it and fasten it into a bun. She wrapped the towel around herself and reentered the dimly lit room. Draco was still slumbering on the bed lying on his stomach. She was the deep red gashes protruding from the creamy pale skin and winced. She couldn't imagine what he had gone through to get those horrible scars. Maybe they were not able to be erased. Like Harry's scar. What if powerful dark magic created those hideous scars? She shuddered again as she sat on the end of the bed. Her hand traced one of the longer, deeper colored scars gently. Her wrist was immediately restrained by his hand before she reached the end of the ugly red line.

"Sorry." she mumbled again.

"It's fine. I'm just a little…sensitive to them." he said clearing this throat. "How are you?"

She shrugged. Not quite sure about what to say.

"I told you that you would regret it." he said flatly. She smiled.

"I don't."

"Come off it." he said sitting up to face her. She looked into his eyes. They looked like tidal pools of silvery water this morning. Could they change color? Or was it the way she perceived him now the difference?

"I don't regret it." she said biting her lips thinking of how to ask him the same question.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Regret it."

"How could you ask _me_ that?" he mused, laughing softly.

"You just asked me."

"Because you had reason to regret it. You have a husband, a family."

"And you don't?"

"No, I don't have a husband thank you very much." he smirked out of the corner of his mouth.

"You know what I mean." she sighed.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you by telling you that Asteria is leaving me." he said looking away. Hermione heard the hurt in his voice.

"I know that. I didn't mean that…oh gods, this is so awkward." she huffed.

"Should we go?" he asked wrapping a sheet around his midsection. "I can walk you back to the ministry so you can go home."

"I'm not going home." she said flatly.

"What?" he shouted.

"I'm staying at the office. Telling everyone I fell asleep on the sofa because of some sleeping potion I took, telling everyone I missed the meeting with you. He'll still be mad but not as much."

"Oh." he said with a little more calm in his voice.

"And you never answered my question. Do you regret what happened?" she asked, looking down at the plain hotel sheets.

"Never."

"After all we've been through in the last twenty six or so years you can say 'never' and mean it?" she asked.

"I can. I felt _alive_ last night. For the first time. I can only thank you for that." he said.

"Don't." she shied away, embarrassed.

"Let me walk you back to the ministry." he said.

"No…someone could see. I'll be fine."

He reached over and grabbed her face; inching it towards his. His kiss was tender, soft and light. Like feathers brushing across her lips.

"Had to make the last one count." he said softly.

She blushed.

"I'm going to go get dressed." she said gathering her clothing on the floor.

"Yeah." he said. Hermione tossed him his clothing as well. "Thanks"

She hurried into the bathroom, anxious to get dressed. Because if she stayed another moment her resolve would vanish. She smoothed her clothing and sniffed it. They didn't smell like him.

'Must not have been on long enough.' she said to herself sarcastically. When she reentered the room he was already dressed.

"At least let me walk you to the Leaky Cauldron. London's not that safe. I won't come in with you." he added when he sensed her anxiety.

"Alright." she said. "I guess that would be fine. But don't forget to be angry I missed that meeting."

"I won't." he laughed.

She looked around making sure that she left nothing behind.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded. They left the room behind walking down the dark hallway and back down the narrow stairway. The bar was utterly empty and they left out the side door onto the street. It was dark and slightly chilly. Draco took his coat off and placed it over Hermione's shoulders.

"Thanks." she murmured.

"When can I see you again?" he asked without looking at her.

He looked up at his face. It was straight ahead with unreadable emotion. Her mouth hung open thinking of what to say. She wasn't going to have an affair. This was just a one night stand, _right?_

"I…uh."

"For the project I mean." he said sensing her apprehension at the question.

"Oh, well how about tomorrow." she sighed in relief. "I supposed I will have to have a discussion…" Hermione winced. "With Ron about my staying out all night."

"Of course. Tomorrow will be fine. Your office or mine?"

"Mine." she decided. She would be less tempted there.

"What time?"

"After lunch?" she asked.

"I'll be there at one." he said as they reached the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay." she said feeling a knot in her stomach at the thought of going back to the office alone.

"Well, goodnight then. And happy birthday" he said. He wanted to kiss her in the worst possible way. She was looking at him with deep brown eyes filled with longing.

"Goodnight." she said softly. "And thank you."

"For?" he asked.

"Everything." she replied walking in the door and waving to him.

The Leaky Cauldron was empty just as she expected. Tom was not at the bar, but a haggard old woman that Hermione didn't recognize. She walked to the floo quickly and swooshed off to the ministry. When she landed in the deserted hallway she immediately made a beeline for the owlery. The room was much like it was at Hogwarts, a tall round room with lots of open windows. She convinced a tawny owl to fly down to her. She penned a quick note to Ron.

_Ron,_

_I am so sorry I didn't make it home tonight. Earlier in the afternoon I took some dreamless sleep potion and I must have overdone it. I fell asleep on the sofa in my office and didn't wake up until half an hour ago. I missed my meeting as well so I will probably hear about that from the Minister in the morning. I didn't want you to think I stayed away because we argued. I love you with all my heart. I am going to stay here until morning so I can talk to Kingsley when he gets in. Come to my office when you get here. I love you._

_  
Hermione_

She read the note over and over again and made sure it sounded plausible. When she thought it was done she tied it carefully to the owl's leg and sent it off to her house. She hoped that Ron was not up waiting for her.

"That's done." she sighed in relief. Hermione made a quick restroom stop, a stop at the self-service counter of the cafeteria where she bought a bagel, an orange juice, and a bag of crackers. The hallway was eerily dark and empty as her footsteps echoed off of the wooden paneled walls. She reached her office in just a few minutes, and tried to juggle her purchases and the brass door handle. She finally got it and the door swung open dramatically when she pushed it with her foot. She groaned and fiddled with a light as she sat the items down on her desk. The light wouldn't work for some reason.

"Hmmm…" she sighed again. She dug her wand out of her handbag and went over to the fireplace to light it. After a moment a roaring fire blazed to life inside of the grate.

"That's better." she said to herself.

"Good morning Hermione." she heard a familiar voice say. "Where have _you_ been tonight?"


	14. Aftermath

**A/N Hello everyone, sorry for the later than usual update...I was in a car accident...nothing serious but I had a small head injury so staring at the computer gave me a headache. And I am working on an update for 'How to survive' so look for that soon. Anyway...happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Aftermath

"Harry!" Hermione nearly screamed. He was sitting on her little sofa, waiting for her in the dark.

"Where have you been?" he asked accusingly. "Ron's going out of his mind with worry."

"How long have you been here?" she asked trying to come up with an excuse and quickly.

"About twenty minutes. Ron owled me after he woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't home yet from your meeting with Malfoy. He couldn't just leave Hugo so he asked me to come and search." His emerald eyes were accusing under his glasses.

"Oh god Harry." she sighed. "I didn't mean to stay here this late."

"You weren't here." he said again. His voice had a hint of danger in it.

"I was. You see after you left this afternoon I took some of this." she said holding up the small blue bottle of potion. "Dreamless sleep potion. I haven't been sleeping all that well. So I asked the ministry healer for it. But I must have put too much in my tea because I feel asleep on the sofa and didn't wake up until about forty minutes ago. I missed my meeting with Mister Malfoy too. First thing I did was go and owl Ron, then I went to the bathroom and then stopped and bought these." Hermione held up her food purchases. "I missed dinner too." she frowned. Harry listened but said nothing. She wasn't sure he believed her.

"Oh." was all he could say.

"I didn't stay on purpose!" she said forcefully. "It's not the first time Ron and I have fought you know. It was an accident and nothing more."

Harry watched her intently

"So you are not leaving him or anything over this fight?" Harry asked.

Hermione's mouth hung open again.

"OVER A STUPID FIGHT LIKE THAT?" she asked incredulously. "Of course not."

"Ron felt really badly about it. He thought…well that you didn't come home because of things he said."

"It was an accident, nothing more Harry. I don't hold grudges."

"Well let me take you home then." Harry said.

"No. I'm staying here." Hermione said. Now it was Harry's turn to stare unbelievingly at her.

"What?"

"I have to talk to the minister first thing. I missed an important meeting and it's inexcusable. I'm sure Mister Malfoy will be sending an owl first thing. He's probably saying that he knew he couldn't trust me and who knows what else right about now." she threw in to make it sound more believable.

"You could go home and still make it back here in the morning." Harry said.

"Not if I fight with Ron all night."

"I'll tell him to lay off. He was more worried than mad." he said.

"I don't know." she replied. Her eyes stared off for a moment and thought of what she had done that night. She ran her tongue over her lips to get the last taste of him off. She grinned to herself.

"Come on Hermione. Don't put him and Hugo through that."

The mention of Hugo's name is what changed her mind.

"Oh, all right. But you are coming with me so you can control him." she said.

"Fine." he put the fire out with a jet of water from his wand and held the door open for Hermione. She walked past him and into the dark hallway. The only sound that could be heard was footsteps and breathing. Harry was watching her so she made her face blank and emotionless. When they reached the fireplace she went first and heard Harry follow behind her. They landed with a crash in the Weasley's living room. Ron came rushing up to her.

"Oh thank god!" he said wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I was so worried. I just got your owl. I thought all kinds of bad things. I was ready to go to Malfoy and pound his face in." he said all in one breath.

"For what?" she asked. Whey had he thought to hit Draco first?

"I thought maybe he did something to you." Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't even make it to the meeting."

"Well I know that now." Ron replied. His face was turning red. Not a good indication that this would be a fight-free night.

"Why would you think that anyway?" she pushed. "I told you that he's not like that anymore."

"Oh gods, here we go again, let's all defend the ferret." Ron said throwing his hands up into the air.

"Calm down." Harry said. "The fight is pointless. She fell asleep on the sofa and was in her office all night. End of story."

"I should have stayed there and slept." Hermione mumbled. "I'll probably be fired in the morning as it is."

"Kingsley is not going to fire you over this. I'll go talk to him with you okay?" Harry said holding Hermione by the shoulders.

"If you think it will help." she said flatly. "Now I'm going to go kiss Hugo and go to sleep."

Ron's face was still red but he said no more as she walked by him.

"Let it go mate." Harry said. "She's under more pressure now than she has been in years. Combined with lack of sleep it was sure to catch up with her. Just lay off until this project is over."

Harry patted Ron on his back and headed towards the fireplace so he could floo home. Ron nodded in his direction but said nothing. Then Harry was gone in a rush of green flames. Ron followed her into Hugo's bedroom. She leaned over and kissed Hugo on the forehead before turning and finding Ron glaring at her still.

She walked past him out of the room, not saying a thing to him.

"So now that Harry's gone you're not speaking to me again?" he asked her.

"I'm tired." she complained. "And I'm mad at myself for falling asleep."

"Forget Malfoy for one minute won't you?" he spat.

"He is part of my job!" she shouted. "I don't understand why you are constantly riding my back about this project. I wasn't referring to that anyway. I'm mad because I missed seeing Hugo tonight. I hate working late."

Ron stared at her. Her face was flushed from anger.

"I didn't mean…" he tried saying.

"Just forget it alright?" she screamed. "I have to get some sleep so I can explain to the Minister why I missed an important meeting. No matter who it was with it was inexcusable."

Hermione tore off her clothing and threw them into the corner. She was swearing under her breath as she pulled an old nightgown on over her head and climbed onto her side of the bed. The bright light from the alarm clock read four am. Closing her eyes she fell asleep quickly. Ron eyed her warily and climbed onto the other side of the bed. She didn't acknowledge his presence. He turned away from her and fell asleep wondering if she was telling the truth or not.

The next morning Hermione got up early and got Hugo off to Ginny's house. She dressed carefully putting on a black and white polka dot wrap dress and black strappy heels. She pulled her hair into a French knot and sprayed herself with her favorite perfume before applying her make up. Ron woke up just as she was about to leave.

"Since when do you dress like that for work?" he accused.

"Since I'm likely in trouble. I already got Hugo to Ginny's. I will talk to you later." she said not looking at him.

"Are you having lunch with me today?"

"I don't know." she sighed.

"Let's not fight." he said walking up behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her on the side of her neck close to her hairline. She moved away quickly.

"You started it."

"You didn't come home Hermione! What was I supposed to think?"

"What did you think? Really, not that I was hurt right?"

"What are you asking me?" he said already knowing the answer.

"You thought I was cheating didn't you?" her voice was shaking. What if he found out? She could lose everything.

"No, of course I didn't." he lied.

"You thought I would have an affair with Malfoy? Admit it!"

"No I didn't. I know you better than that."

"Then what did you think?"

"I thought you had been kidnapped or something." he said looking at the floor.

"Liar." she said. Somehow she had turned her act of adultery into making Ron feel like the wrongdoer. How had she become this person?

"Fine. Maybe a little part of me thought that you had become too close to Malfoy. What other reason could make you want to spend time with him?"

"My job." she answered.

"Right."

"You are so wrong about him Ron." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"WHAT?"

"Let me ask you a question." she sighed.

"What?" he said again.

"How would you feel about him if he had saved your life back then? Would it make a difference?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because, saving my life once wouldn't make up for all the crap he did to us, to you in school." he reasoned. "Besides, Harry and I saved his miserable life twice and he doesn't treat us any differently."

"He doesn't see you to treat you any differently."

"He's never thanked us." Ron said flatly.

"Get over it." she told him. Ron's attitude was getting on her nerves.

"What if he saved someone's life you loved, would that make a difference?"

"No."

"What if it was one of the kids?" she pried.

"Well…" he stammered. That might make a difference.

"Well would it?"

"It's a moot point Hermione because he didn't save one of our kids' lives."

"What if he had saved one of your family?"

"I…uh…what are you getting at Hermione? Did he save someone in my family that I don't know about?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you bringing this all up?"

"What if Malfoy saved someone you love? Then would it matter? Would you treat him differently? Would you treat him with some respect?"

"Hermione…" he started.

"Answer me!" she said.

"I suppose I might."

"Fine. Then there is something I need to say to you." she said hoping this would help him understand.

"What is it?"

"Draco Malfoy saved my life."

Ron's mouth hung open so far flies could have landed inside.

"What? When?" he managed to say.

"If I tell you Ron, you can't say anything to anyone. Alright?"

He nodded.

"Back when we were at the manor; and you and Harry were being taken to the cellar…"

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes which were now tearing up.

"And Bellatrix was torturing me…"

Ron's fists balled up in anger.

"There was a point when Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa left the room to talk about something they didn't want me to hear. Only Draco was left to keep me from escaping."

Ron's lips pursed together tightly.

"I thought he would continue where Bellatrix left off. But instead he turned to me and cast a protective spell around me. He told me it would keep the pain to a minimum; but to scream as if it hurt anyway. He told me not to tell anyone or his family would be tortured and possibly killed. When Bellatrix returned she cast the cruciatus curse some more but the pain was numbed. I kept screaming so that she wouldn't know what Draco had done. I've never told anyone about this, so I expect you to keep it to yourself."

"What about Harry?"

"What about him?" she replied.

"Can I tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my business. And I told you so that you would know that everyone has some good in them. He's not the person he was."

"Fine." Ron grumbled. "But I still don't like it."

"Whatever. I'm leaving." she said. Her heart felt empty. Like her most personal secret was out for everyone to see and no one even cared.

"I love you." Ron said trying to make her feel better.

"I know." she replied before disappearing into the fireplace.


	15. Guilt

A/n Hi everyone. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. I will be posting a new chapter for 'How to survive' very soon. So keep an eye out for it. Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**

**Guilt**

Hermione's birthday had started off bad from the moment she woke up and fought with Ron. She got to work and found a note from Harry that he wanted to talk to her as well.

'_Great.'_ she thought tossing the note away. She put her bag away and decided to go and see the minister instead of waiting for him to come to her. She hoped Draco had sounded angry enough in his letter. She smoothed out her clothing and headed out her office door. The halls were still mostly empty as she walked. She said hi to a few colleagues on the way. And when she finally reached her destination she hesitated before knocking.

"Come in." a familiar booming voice called.

"Hello Minister." she said shyly.

"Kingsley, please Hermione." he said motioning for her to sit down.

"Thank you Kingsley. I expect you know why I am here?" she asked.

"No…but I suspect it has something to do with the Malfoy project." he said.

"Yes…it does. Look Kingsley…"

"Say no more." he told her. "I should have known it would be too hard for you to work with him. It was unfair to put you in this position. I'm so sorry."

"No…wait…that's not it!" she protested.

"It's not?"

"No. I was coming to apologize. I accidentally missed a meeting with Mister Malfoy last night. I'm sure he has owled you already to let you know of my unprofessionalism."

"No, as a matter of fact he hasn't. But missing one meeting isn't the end of the world Hermione. It happens."

"I'm so embarrassed. I fell asleep; I was up all night and I took a potion to help and it just happened."

"Has this project put undue stress on you?" he asked with concern.

"No, no…it's a lot of things. But I got enough rest now and I will be back on top of my game from now on."

"Are you sure it's not working with Mister Malfoy?" he asked, eyeing her response carefully.

"I'm positive. He has been a perfect gentleman and very pleasant to work with." she told him.

"Well, if you are sure Hermione…" he replied uneasily. "If you have any problems please come and see me. And if you need a day off, just take it."

He smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you Kingsley. I will keep that in mind." she said, extending her hand to him. He took it and shook it softly.

"You are welcome. Oh…and happy birthday." he said chuckling.

"Thanks…" Hermione replied uncomfortably.

Hermione left the office in wonder. Why hadn't Draco sent the letter about her behavior? That was what she was counting on for her alibi. When she got back to her office a letter was sitting on her desk. She recognized the handwriting. It was from Draco.

_I decided to speak to the Minister in person before our afternoon meeting so don't go to him until then. See you after lunch._

_Happy Birthday_

_DM_

She penned a quick note back to him.

_Too late…I went to the minister first thing this morning. He's not too upset but try to make it sound reasonable. _

_Hermione_

She flopped back down on her desk and looked around. Her mind had been reeling since her encounter with him last night and she hadn't even had time to think about what she had done. And even worse she didn't know how she was going to react to seeing him again today.

'_You're screwed Hermione_.' she said to herself. The morning passed so slowly she checked to make sure the clock hadn't stopped at 10:45. When she was sure it hadn't she paced around her office. The fire and passion she had felt for him last night wouldn't leave her mind. She kept seeing him kissing her, touching her…making her mind fall into fantasies that involved him, and a deserted beach somewhere. By the time Harry showed up she hadn't touched any of her paperwork and she was sitting at her desk wearing a glazed expression.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry!" she jumped. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I knocked." he said dumbfounded at her expression.

"Oh, well what can I do for you?"

"Have you talked to the minister?" he asked.

"I have. He said it wasn't a big deal." she told him.

"I knew he wouldn't be upset. You are a wonderful employee Hermione. One slip up in 17 years is nothing."

"Did Malfoy talk to him?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you think he will?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he will ask to work with someone else?"

"No."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Harry asked, his green eyes watching her carefully.

"Ron told you didn't he?" she said, her voice fuming.

"He might have mentioned something." he replied.

"I told him to shut up about it!" she yelled. "I wasn't even going to tell him about it. I didn't want anyone to know anything about it."

"Why? Do you know how good that would have made Malfoy look? He could have spared his family a lot of the grief they went through." Harry told her.

"He asked me not to tell anyone. Ever. I tried to bring it up to him the first day we were working together and he didn't want to talk about it then either. He didn't do it for the glory, or to help the cause or anything like that. He did it because he didn't want to watch anyone else die. It was a purely selfish thing to do."

"I agree with that." Harry said bitterly.

"But if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive!" she said defensively. "Ron would be alone and we wouldn't have Rose or Hugo. So if I'm polite to him, and don't mind working with him, it's merely saying thanks for saving me, alright?"

"Alright."

"And don't say anything to Draco either. He didn't want me to tell anyone." she added.

"Okay.

"Is there anything else?"

"No. Are you coming to lunch?"

"No, I might strangle Ron. I'll eat later."

"Give him a break Hermione. He was just worried; you know how protective he is."

"Yes, well…I'm an adult. Thirty eight years old today as a matter of fact. And I have a lot of work to do." she said motioning to the ever growing pile of papers on her desk.

"Oh, yeah happy birthday Hermione." he said turning a deep shade of red.

"Thanks, now if you will excuse me." she replied turning to her desk.

Harry shook his head, defeated as always by Hermione. He left the room glancing backwards at her before shutting the door.

Hermione sighed. She hated fighting with her friends but she was also tired of defending her actions to them. And she knew part of the reason she had been so short with Harry and Ron was that she was feeling guilty about her actions. Sitting there alone was making her feel even worse. She needed some fresh air so she headed out of her office and left via the visitor's entrance onto the streets of London. The cool autumn air filled her lungs and she breathed in deeply. It felt good to be out of the stuffy office and away from accusations and impending arguments. She walked a little way down the crowded streets and towards the new take away place Ron had purchased dinner from the other night. There was a line outside so she assumed the food must be good. Hermione got in line behind a family with two small children and waited patiently. She slipped back into her fantasies about Draco when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi." Draco smiled at her.

"Oh…hello." Hermione said flustered, she tried to hide the flush of her cheeks.

"Getting lunch?" he asked.

"Yes, I had to get out of the office…" she said leaving more to be said.

"Is it the Minister?" he asked.

"No."

"Weasley and Potter?"

Hermione said nothing but pursed her lips tightly.

"It is." he replied. "Are they giving you a hard time about being late last night?"

She blushed again.

"Yes, something like that." she told him, taking one step ahead in line.

"I put you in a bad position, I'm sorry." he said following behind her in line.

"You didn't do anything." she said. "I'll handle it. You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"You know that's not true." he said softly.

"It is true!" she said firmly. "I knew what I was doing and I don't have any regrets."

"You were drunk. I took advantage." he muttered.

"I knew what I was doing! Why does everyone treat me like I'm some innocent little girl? Like I don't have thoughts and fantasies?" she said rather loudly. The woman in front of her covered her daughter's ears.

"Let's go talk somewhere else." he said pulling her out of line. They walked down the streets until they spotted a park that was nearly empty. Hermione sat down on the bench and put her face in her hands trying to stop the tears that were coming.

"I'm the worst person ever." she stated.

"No you're not, I am." he said hanging his head. "I should have known that you would not have wanted to…"

"Please!" she cried. "I did want to! I needed to!" she said. Her eyes looked a little wild.

"You are a happily married woman." he said gravely. "I corrupted you."

"Stop! Just stop it!" she yelled. "I'm so sick of everyone acting like they have to treat me with kid gloves. Last night was one of the best of my life. I wanted it, I wanted you." she said a little more softly. She looked into his eyes, they were racked with guilt.

"Then why…"

"It's not guilt for what I did." she told him. "It's guilt for what I want to do." She looked down at the grass.

"I don't…" he said in a confused voice.

She buried her face into her hands once again, not wanting him to see her face. A sudden realization came across his face.

"You…"

"Don't say it." she said. "It's all I've been able to think about all day."

Draco didn't know what to say. It was the last thing he had expected of her. He thought last night was a result of alcohol and nothing more. He took her hands and pulled them off of her face.

"Look at me." he said pulling her chin gently up so that her eyes met his once again. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

She shifted her eyes downward again.

"All I could think of all day is what I would do or say when you came by this afternoon. Whether or not I would be able to control myself around you. It's so terrible."

"I don't know what to say." he said honestly. "I thought maybe you wouldn't even want to see me today."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I thought you would regret what happened. And I hated myself for it."

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be. And I'm going to apologize ahead of time for what I'm about to say…"

"What?"

"I know this is totally inappropriate; but I think I need to say it."

Her brown eyes looked into his grey ones. She didn't know what to expect.

"I don't know what you want out of this or what to expect…but if you want me, I'm here. All you need to do is ask."

Hermione's mouth dropped. Was he saying what she thought he was?

"I…" she started to say, but his soft mouth was on hers in that instant. He was warm and comforting and Hermione relaxed into it. He pulled back from her and waited for her response.

All Hermione could do was nod and take him by the hand leading him down the streets of London in search of a place to be alone.


	16. Hermione's birthday

A/N Sorry about the length of time between postings. I've been really busy with the kids. I hope you like it. Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**

**Hermione's birthday**

Later on that afternoon Hermione was lying comfortably in Draco's arms. They found a quirky little inn off the beaten path and checked in. She found that it was even better without the cloud of alcohol fogging her brain. She was snuggled against his chest inhaling the clean raw scent of him. His right hand was twirling around a strand of hair that had broken free from the twist it had once been in. Their clothes were strewn around the room leaving an erotic trail to the bed. The inn they had found was much nicer than the one they had last night. It was almost like being in someone's country cottage. The bed was a massive king size with an oak carved headboard. It had a fireplace that used natural gas so Hermione turned it on to warm the room up a bit. Draco looked at the small clock on the nightstand and sighed.

"What?" she asked.  
"It's nearly 3. Don't you have to get back to the office?" he wondered.

"I suppose." she said kissing his chest lightly. "Or I could tell them I met you for a meeting. As long as I'm back by dinnertime."

"You are so incredible." he laughed.

"I could say the same for you." she replied as she craned her neck so that her lips met his It was so easy and effortless kissing him. Her lips fit like a puzzle piece against his. Draco deepened his kiss, pushing her onto her back and lying against her bare skin with his.

"I never get tired of that." he smirked into her mouth. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Do you think it could have been like this for us? You know if we'd made different choices…" she asked. He stopped kissing her collarbone and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"I don't know." he replied. "Maybe."

"It would have been nice though." she sighed.

"Yeah but it would have been more complicated." he reminded her. "Can you imagine the reaction Potter and Weasley would have had to that news?" he said laughing.

Hermione laughed back.

"You know it might have been worth it." she said laughing.

"And after they murdered me what would have become of you?" Draco smiled.

She shrugged.

"Besides, you wouldn't have your kids and I wouldn't have my son."

"Good point." Hermione sighed. "I just feel so much more alive than I have, do you know what I mean?"

"Hermione, I had to pinch myself last night to realize that this wasn't a dream. You have no idea what having someone like you means to me."

"Someone like me?" she asked, sitting up slightly.

"Someone who isn't into money, who is here because she wants to be here." he said quickly before she got the wrong idea.

She settled back into the bed and pulled the covers over the both of them. The room had a chill to it that the fireplace wasn't winning against. It was an old building probably poorly insulated.

"That's better." she said nestling into his chest again.

"Yes it is." he replied before laying his chin on the top of her head and dozing off for the second time that afternoon.

Meanwhile back at the ministry Ron was looking everywhere for Hermione. Harry watched him pace her office, leaning against the door frame.

"She probably had a meeting." Harry told him.

"Kingsley didn't know of any, and there's nothing written in her planner." Ron fumed. His face was bright red. He had come to apologize to her and she wasn't even there.

"Maybe she rescheduled with Malfoy." Harry said. "After all she was so upset about looking unprofessional."

"Maybe, but she could have told someone where she was going. I don't trust that prat, even if he did supposedly save her life…and I'm not sure if that's true." Ron seethed.

"Why would she make that up?" Harry asked. "I mean of all the things to lie about it doesn't seem likely that she would protect him after all he put her through in school."

"Yeah, well who knows what's in her head these days." he huffed. "Do you know how long it's been since we…?" Ron raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Too much information." Harry said. "Would you like me to talk about my sex life with your sister?"

"Uh, no." Ron said making a face.

"Well Hermione is like my sister." Harry told him.

"I know that. But you have no idea how frustrated I am." Ron accentuated the point by pounding on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Talk to her about it. Maybe she is depressed about Rose going away to school." Harry said.

"It's been longer than that." Ron mumbled.

"Well talk to her then. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it."

"You're probably right." Ron said. "And I don't know why I'm so worried about Malfoy. I know Hermione would never be alone with him more than necessary. Saving her life or not he's still a wanker."

Harry nodded.

"Let's skive off early." Harry said. "Take Lily and Hugo for a broom ride."

Ron nodded.

"I'll just leave Hermione a note letting her know I'll be at your house."

Ron wrote quickly and left it on Hermione's desk.

"Let's go." Harry said patting his best friend on the back.

Hermione arrived back at the office around five o'clock. She found the note from Ron and headed off towards Harry and Ginny's house. She checked herself for Draco's scent before using the floo to get to Harry's house. She arrived in the living room to find Ginny sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Hi Hermione!" she said happily.

"Hello Gin is Ron here?" she asked timidly.

"They took the kids for a broom ride. Have a seat. Are you hungry?"

"Not really." she admitted.

"At least let me get you something to drink. You look flushed." Ginny said getting up and heading to the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a glass of iced tea.

"Thanks." she said sipping the tea.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked.

"Just fine…why?" Hermione said, suddenly wondering if there was a mark deepening on her neck or collarbone.

"You just look different…I don't know what it is, almost glowing." she laughed.

Hermione blanched.

"I'm trying some new beauty charms." Hermione lied.

"So working late again?" Ginny mentioned nonchalantly.

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"Just heard you were out late last night." Ginny said sipping her tea.

"Oh Merlin, what has Ronald said?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Just that you didn't come home until almost morning." she said not looking at Hermione.

"Ginny, I'll tell you what I told Harry and Ronald. I took some sleeping potion to help me sleep. I took too much. I slept through a meeting, in my office, on my sofa. End of story. I don't know why he is making such a big deal about it. It's not like I do it everyday." she said defensively.

"I think that's why it was a big deal." Ginny said. "But I can understand about needing the potion. I get so exhausted sometimes."

"How long do you think they will be?" Hermione said checking her watch.

"They should be back soon. But I'll warn you, Ron is mad that you didn't let him know where you were this afternoon." she warned.

"This is getting old. I had to reschedule my meeting with Dra…Mister Malfoy. I missed it last night and needed to talk to him about his project."

"I can't believe you are working with him." Ginny said shaking her head.

"It's not too bad." Hermione smiled to herself.

"Oh, before I forget…" Ginny said reaching on the side table and pulling out a small gift bag. "Happy birthday."

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione said happily. She had almost forgotten it was her birthday. And it had been one of the best of her life.

She dove into the bag and pulled out the tissue paper. It was a bottle of her favorite perfume.

"Oh Ginny thank you so much. You must have had to go to London to get it." she said spraying herself with the feminine floral scent.

"I felt like a fool. I didn't know only certain Muggle stores carried it. I kept going store to store asking for 'Amazing Grace' and the sales people would gawk at me oddly." Ginny grinned.

"Thank you so much for this. I was almost out." she said.

"That's from Ron and me. I think Lily is making you something so be prepared."

"I'm sure I'll love whatever it is." Hermione beamed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…Hugo is spending the night over here. I think Ron has something special planned." she winked at Hermione.

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Oh…well he is?" she tried to cover the feeling of disappointment at that thought. She used to love having these special nights with Ron. But now…now she knew how it could be, and she didn't know if she could fake it for Ron.

"Yeah…I think I hear them coming now. Don't tell Ron that I told you okay? Act surprised."

Hermione nodded as Ron, Harry, Lily and Hugo ran into the living room.

"Mum!" Hugo cried running up to her and throwing his arms around her neck and kissing her face. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks sweetheart." Hermione said warmly.

"Where were you this afternoon?" Ron said darkly.

"Working." she replied just as coldly.

"With?"

"Mister…oh for the love of Merlin's pants…Draco. I rescheduled with him for this afternoon. I went to lunch by myself first."

"Oh…" Ron said his face going red.

"Well shouldn't you be going?" Harry said encouragingly. He winked at Ron. Hermione felt queasy.

"Yes, see you tomorrow Hugo." Ron said. Hermione looked surprised.

"You don't mind do you Hermione? Lily wanted to spend the night with her cousin." Harry said.

"No, it's fine. See you tomorrow sweetheart." Hermione said kissing Hugo.

"Bye mum." Hugo said running upstairs after Lily.

"Happy birthday Hermione." Harry said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione replied dully.

Ron put his arm around his wife and stepped into the now green fireplace flames. The scene whirled around them and soon they were home. Hermione was not surprised to see the dozens of candles placed around their house.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

"It's lovely." she said.

"There's more." he told her. He placed both hands over her eyes and pushed her towards the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen he removed his hands. On the dining table was a lavishly cooked meal. Lobster in cream sauce over pasta, one of her favorites. There was an open bottle of white wine on the table.

"Surprise." he said softly.

"Oh, it looks wonderful." she sighed.

"I hope you're hungry." he said pulling out the seat for her. She sat down and he lit a few more taper candles and pouring both of them a glass of the wine.

"Happy birthday honey." he said as he sat down and raised his glass to her.

"Thank you." she said drinking the wine.

He placed a large scoop of the pasta on her plate before running over to the warming oven and taking out some crusty Italian bread. He handed her the bread.

"You are quiet tonight." he added. "Everything alright."

"Fine, just fine." she lied.

"You don't look like yourself." he noted.

"I'm just fine. Trust me." she said before realizing the irony in her statement. Trust her…yeah, good idea.

"Okay, I just hope you are not coming down with that flu that's going around. The healers are having a hard time keeping up with all the cases at the ministry." he said taking a bite of his pasta.

"I'm not." she said dully. She ate energetically realizing that she was suddenly very hungry.

Most of the meal was eaten in silence. Ron threw her looks of sadness and confusion but she avoided his gaze.

When they were finished he produced a small white birthday cake adorned with blue roses. There was a single candle on top. He lit the candle and placed it in front of her.

"Make a wish." he grinned. She thought for a moment and blew the candle out.


	17. The Gift

Author's Note-Sorry it's been so long since I updated, Summertime maks me lazy. I will try to update 'How to survive' very soon...until then enjoy. Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**

**The gift**

When Hermione opened her eyes the candle was extinguished, but Ron was still there.

'_Bother_.' she thought. She still loved him of course, but the addiction to Draco was strong, primal even.

"What did you wish for?" he asked as he cut her a piece of cake.

"I can't tell you that." she smiled "It won't come true."

"Oh, come on…" Ron said. "How will I know if I got you the right thing for your birthday?"

'_Because you couldn't if you wanted to_.' she thought.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll love whatever it is." she struggled to smile.

"Good!" he said eagerly. He rushed off to get his gift. He returned with a large white box with a red satin ribbon on it.

"Thank you." she said taking the awkward box from Ron.

"Open it!" he said excitedly

"I am…unless you want to?"

"Of course not. I just want to see your face." he grinned.

She smiled back weakly.

Her hand trembled as she undid the ribbon and let it fall to the floor. Ron's smile widened every second she took to open the gift. Hermione slid her finger underneath the lid and lifted it off. There was white tissue paper on top of the item which Hermione too soon realized was an item of clothing.

'_Great.'_ she thought. Ron was not known for his taste in clothing.

Slowly she peeled back the tissue paper and was even more horrified. It was sheer, pink and covered in ruffles. A baby doll nightgown. The tag said it was from Victoria's secret. A tiny pink bow was nestled between the bust. There was a matching pair of bikini panties inside as well.

"Oh." she gasped. She needed a moment to think of what to say.

"You like it don't you?" he asked. It was clear from his face that he absolutely adored it.

"Oh, well yes of course I like it. It's beautiful. Not something I would normally wear." she told him. She didn't wear things that short. The length was barely to mid-thigh.

"Come on and put it on." he said pulling at her hand. "I want to make sure it fits."

"Oh I don't know." she stalled. "It's been a long day."

"Please…" he begged.

"Ronald…" she sighed. "I don't really think I'm up for it."

She put the nightie back into the box.

Ron gawked at her.

"Hermione, come on…it's your birthday." he probed. "I thought we could have a special night."

"It is special. But I need to take a shower, I'm so tired."

His face fell.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Yeah, you've been tired for months now." he said looking away from her. "Maybe you should see a healer."

"I'm just stressed out. Work and Rose leaving for school. It's all catching up with me." she said trying to soothe what was turning south quickly.

"Come off it Hermione. Just say it. We haven't had sex for almost six months. It's not just work and Rose. It's something else. So just tell me." he said raising his voice a bit.

"Really…it's nothing."

"Yeah it is. Do you know how frustrated I am?" he spat. "I'm only a man."

"And I'm not a machine." she said back bitterly.

"You could show me some attention. Some appreciation." he said loudly.

"I do. I try." she said back.

"I've been doing a lot more than my share since you started 'working' with _Draco._" Ron sneered.

"And I did more than my share when the kids were much younger. I gave up working full time; I did all the cooking and cleaning. So you are just doing your fair share now." she reasoned.

"No. I've been wracking my brain trying to get your attention. Some kind of emotional response from you. And so far…nothing."

"Well excuse me Ronald Weasley. I'm not used to you showing more of an emotional range. I have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah…like who?" he said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Like who?" she shouted.

"Forget it."

"Like who? I cannot believe you said that! What exactly are you accusing me of?"

"Never mind!" Ron shouted.

"No, no you started this! You are not walking away from me." she said. Her hair was coming out of the knot she had put it in and looking wild and untamed.

"Fighting with you is pointless." he said. "You always have to be right. You never listen to anyone else's point of view, or feelings. It's not worth my time. I'm going out."

"Out?"

"Yes out." he said heading towards the door. She knew that meant he was going out in muggle London.

"When will you be back?" she asked. He had never 'gone out' before.

"I don't know. Don't wait up." he said bitterly.

"Wait!" she shouted, but it was too late. He walked out the door ran to the car, squealing the tires as he sped out.

Large tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she watched her husband drive off at top speed. She buried her face in her hands and cried. What kind of person had she become?

Draco sat in his office that evening pondering what to do about Hermione. She was married, even if it was to a huge prat, and he had to respect her decision, whatever that may be. He was being selfish to think that she would just leave her life, her family and her friends to come away with him. It was the most far fetched thing he had ever heard. He stood up and paced the floor. He didn't know how he would go the weekend without speaking to her, but he knew he had to, for her sake and the sake of her family. He would not be the cause of her broken home. That was one thing he knew for sure. It was bad enough that he had received papers from Asteria wanting a large portion of his business. He didn't care, as long as he retained custody of Scorpius. He knew his father would fight it; and for now that was not on his mind. Hermione was. She ran through his mind all that night. He wondered if she was having a good birthday. He wondered if her 'husband' was making her feel the way he had this afternoon. Not that it was his business mind you; he didn't have the right to demand her of being only with him. She was married, but the thought of that tall, gangly moron touching her made Draco feel slightly ill.

'_You have no right to think that.'_ he told himself. _'You are her distraction, nothing more.'_

But deep inside he knew he wanted more. She had become his other half, his soul mate even; if he believed in such lunacy. Hermione made him feel more complete than he had in his entire life. Not just physically but mentally. And he was thankful to have her in any capacity. He looked down at his watch and noticed it was still early. He decided to go and buy her a birthday gift. Something special. And he thought Flourish and Blotts would be the place to go. He apparated there from his home and just caught the man before he closed up for the night.

"Please…I need to find a gift for someone. I'll make it worth your while." he said handing the man a hundred galleons.

The man's face lit up and he opened the door back up happily.

"Take your time." he said. "I'll be waiting up here."

Draco nodded and headed off into the massive bookstore. He eyed potion books, spell books, charm books, cook books and every other normal book in the store. At the very back of the store there was a small section called. '**Muggle reading section**'.

"Hmmm…" he thought. 'Maybe she would like something in there." Draco walked into the cramped section and browsed the shelves. There were many books, most of which he hadn't heard of. Then one title stood out.

Pride and Prejudice

That was the summary of his life. Pride of being a pureblood and prejudice against those who weren't. He picked up the book and flipped through it. It was a mediocre condition third edition, published in the late 1800's. Draco made his way to the front to check out.

"Ah, excellent choice sir. Very rare to find one of Ms. Austin's books in such good condition."

"How much?" Draco wondered. There were no prices on the muggle books.

"One thousand galleons." the man said confidently.

"Done." he said pulling out a small satchel and dumping the contents on the counter. "You can count it if you like. Keep whatever is left."

"Thank you sir!" the man said. "Can I wrap it for you?"

"No, no thank you." Draco said taking the book and heading for the door. "Thank you for all your help."

"Thank you!" the man squealed again. Draco heard the bell tinkle behind him and a lock click before the man shouted gleefully. He apparated home sat in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace and opened the book. The story touched him, knowing how things used to be for him, how similar he used to be to Mr. Darcy. And the strong independence in Elizabeth reminded him of Hermione. He smiled as he placed the book in a box with a ribbon and attached a small note inside the book and one on the outside of the box.

The note on the outside simply said;

_Happy Birthday Hermione_

_DM_

The one on the inside wasn't really a note, more of a bookmark to a certain quote inside. It said;

_Chapter 60_

He called his owl and sent the package off to Hermione's office. He didn't want her to open it in front of others. So he would have to sit and wait until he talked to her on Monday to see if she understood what he was trying to say.

Hermione fell asleep in the chair waiting for Ron to come back, but by 3 am he hadn't yet returned. She wiped her eyes, stretched and stood up, briefly losing her balance. She entered the kitchen and found the remnants of her birthday cake, none of it touched. She shrugged and cut a larger than normal piece for herself. She felt awful, and worse she was feeling a strong urge to find Draco. She swallowed the cake and fought internally about that idea.

'_Its ludicrous Hermione.'_ she told herself, 'You need to control yourself, you're not an animal.'

Hermione looked at the slowly ticking clock. Thank Merlin it was Saturday and she didn't have to get up early for work tomorrow. She finished that piece of cake and then another, eating away all the anger and lust she was feeling inside. She stopped herself from going and owling Draco several times.

'_I'm not going to make it the whole weekend without…'_ she frowned. '_What am I saying?'_ she thought. '_I love Ronald. I am going to stay married to him. I will just have to get over this…need.'_

She resolved herself to this and took a long shower before going to bed. By the time her head hit the pillow she heard the front door slam shut.

She kept her eyes open, waiting for him to come into the bedroom. She heard him banging around in the kitchen and something being thrown away. Then Ron started down the hallway, humming an odd tune under his breath. He staggered in, obviously drunk. She pretended to be sleeping as he pulled off his clothing and left it lying wherever it fell. Then he half plopped, half fell onto the bed and covered himself up. He said nothing to her. But a scent hit her. It was perfume, and it wasn't hers.


	18. The gulf of Lions

**A/N sorry for the long wait in between chapters. I hope this makes up for it, just don't be too hard on Hermione in the next few chapters. Sometimes we can't help who we fall for...lol. Happy reading and please don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Gulf of Lions

Hermione woke up early the next morning and sent an owl to Ginny asking her to keep Hugo a bit longer so that she could 'sleep in.' She had no intention of doing that. She wanted to get as far away from Ronald as possible. He was snoring loudly and reeked of cheap alcohol and even cheaper perfume. She got up at 5 am, showered again, got dressed and headed for the office. She would work all day and not think about Ron or Draco at all.

'_I need perspective.' _she told herself. '_Things are getting too complicated._' All these thoughts collided inside her head as she swirled around the green flames heading towards the ministry. When she arrived in the hallway there were just a few people working that day. So she didn't have to explain to anyone why she was there that day. Her office now felt like a refuge for her. A place to avoid fights and relive moments without being bothered. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Her wand lit the fireplace and the room glowed to life. She placed her bag on the sofa and went to her desk where she was surprised by a small box tied with a white ribbon.

"Who sent this?" she wondered. There was a small note on the outside, she pulled it off and understood. It made her smile. She tore into the box and discovered a book. An old book and she absolutely loved it. Pride and Prejudice was one of her all time favorites. She looked on the inside and realized that it was a third edition, in good condition. She frowned a bit.

'_He must have spent a fortune on this.' _she said. Just then a slip of paper fell out of the book. It gave direction to chapter 60. She flipped forward and read that chapter, she knew it well. But why did he want her to read that chapter. She found out why a few pages later. A little star was marked by a quote. He had marked it with his wand so as not to damage the book. She read the quote and gasped. She had to read it a few more times before what it said sank in.

_I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun._

She felt tears welling in her eyes again. It was one of the most thoughtful gifts she had ever received. She put the book in her top desk drawer and started to write him a note when there was a knock on the door.

'_Who on earth could that be?'_ she wondered.

"Come in." she said clearing her voice.

The door opened and for once she was not happy to see her guest.

"Harry…" she sighed.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" he asked.

"Harry, it's not the time." she snapped.

"Why are you here? You told us you were 'sleeping in'." he said making quotations with his hands.

"Yeah well…"

"How was your special night?"

"Drop it." she warned.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said darkly.

"He worked really hard to plan it." he told her, adjusting his glasses.

"I know."

"So what was the problem?"

"THE PROBLEM?" she yelled. Her emotions were bubbling over the surface and pouring out onto her best friend.

"Geez." he sighed. "I just wondered since I helped him plan."

"Harry it was fine. Ron pressuring me to…well you know when I was tired was not fine. And I told him so. And then he blew up at me and left."

"He left?" Harry asked.

"And he stayed out all night, came home reeking of booze and perfume. So no, my night didn't go all that well. I'm trying to distract myself by working if you don't mind." she said a little more curtly than was necessary.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. But can you keep Hugo all day? Or until Ron sobers up. I'm going to catch up on paperwork and things besides this cursed project with Draco." she felt a little bad for saying it that way, but she needed Harry to believe her.

"Ok. I'll talk to him if you want."

"No, don't bother."

"He loves you Hermione."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Talk to you soon." Harry said waving as he shut the door. She tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. As soon as he was out the door she picked up her quill and wrote a note to Draco asking if she could meet him somewhere. After sending it off she waited for his response. It was quick and of course it was yes. He asked to meet her at a cottage his family owned in southern France. The address was on the note. She stuffed the note in her pocket and made a mental note to burn it later; she put the book in her handbag before heading off to the floo network and swooshing away not knowing where she was going.

Draco had arrived minutes before she did. He was quite amazed that she wanted to see him again and he wondered if she had received his gift yet. He heard the swoosh of her arriving and went to meet her in the living room. The cottage was decorated in French country style. Lots of yellows and creams and deep blues. Hermione steadied herself as she landed in front of the fireplace and dusted herself off.

"Hello." she called out.

"Hey." he said entering the room from the veranda. He was dressed very casually, a white button down shirt and jeans. It surprised her to see him like that.

"So you wanted to see me?" he asked. "I didn't expect to hear from you until Monday at least." he smiled.

"I…" she said. She was at a loss for words. She pulled the book from her bag and held it up.

"Oh." he said smiling. "You didn't like it."

"Are you serious? I adore it." she said walking towards him.

"I thought you would."

He held his arms out for her and she let herself be wrapped in his arms.

"Thank you so much." she said. "It was the best gift I have ever received."

"Ever?" he asked.

"Well it was certainly the most thoughtful." she replied.

"Did you do anything special last night?" he asked carefully, not really wanting to know if she did anything with her husband. It was none of his business.

"Don't ask, please." she said rubbing her temple.

"Alright, I won't."

"Thank you."

"So why were you at work today?" he asked thinking he was changing the subject.

"Don't ask that either…" she laughed.

"Well what can I ask then?" he laughed back.

"I don't know. I guess I am quite limited today. This is a beautiful home." she said changing the subject.

"Thank you. I spent a lot of happy summers here when I was very young. Before my father got involved with…well you know."

Hermione stood up and looked out the French doors to the balcony.

"Oh, we're seaside." she said inhaling the fresh, salty air.

"The beach belongs to us too. It's private. Might be a little too cool for a swim this time of year."

"Is that the Mediterranean?" she asked.

"The gulf of lions to be exact." he said walking up behind her. "We're just outside of Provence."

"Oh. It's beautiful." Hermione sighed. She could see some huge rocky islands in the distance. The water was a brilliant blue-green with white capped waves.

"Thank you."

Hermione wanted to ask him about the quote in the book, but she didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer. He couldn't possibly be in love with her, it was ridiculous. But what did it mean then?

His hot breath on her neck brought her out of thoughts of books and quotes and back to thoughts of him. His lips brushed along her neckline. Shivers ran up and down her spine as he did so. Hermione turned around to face him and put her arms around his neck. His intense grey eyes that used to frighten her now comforted her. Every time she fought with Ron it felt easier to be alone with him.

"Thank you." she said.

"For what?"

"Being here, being my friend." she said.

"Your friend." he smiled and nodded. It sounded good to him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I think I like the way that sounds you know?" she smiled into his lips.

"I do too." he said. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Hermione admitted.

"I can make some breakfast."

"You can cook?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes, a little." he motioned for her to sit down at the small wrought iron table on the veranda. "I'll be right back."

She looked out into the sea and wondered where this was all going. Was it just an affair to her? To him? Since she had never considered being with another man besides Ron since their wedding day she didn't know how far she would let this go. Or if she had the strength to stay away from him now that she knew how it could be for her. She knew she was being incredibly selfish and putting her own needs in front of her families. But after nearly 20 years she deserved a little selfishness didn't she? Her head was swimming with questions when he returned with two plates.

"Thank you." she said as he placed a plate in front of her with a cheese omelet, fruit and a croissant. "It looks delicious."

"You are welcome. I'm so glad you owled me today. How long can you stay?" he asked her.

"Harry and Ginny are watching Hugo until Ron sobers…I mean wakes up."

Draco looked up but said nothing at her slip of the tongue.

"They think I'm at the office so I can stay for a while." she said.

"Why was he drunk?" Draco asked nonchalantly. He took another bite of omelet.

"Long story."

"I don't mind listening." he said.

"I know, but…well its embarrassing."

"Well it's up to you. But you might feel better getting it all off of your chest."

She swallowed hard. Should she really open up to him? What would that mean for this little thing they had going? Did they even have a 'thing'?

"Let's just say Ron had a romantic evening planned."

Exactly what Draco didn't want to hear. He took another bite of food and kept listening.

"And he bought me this silly pink nightgown."

He looked up and pictured her opening something tacky that her husband picked. Still he said nothing.

"And he wanted to…you know, but I didn't want to. And he got really mad and stormed out. He came home in the middle of the night drunk and reeking of someone else's perfume."

Draco just nodded and listened.

"Not that I have any right to be angry after you and I…" she said cutting herself off.

Draco bit into his croissant. He had to be careful on handling this situation.

"Say something." she said.

"I just said I would listen. I don't claim to be a relationship expert. I mean look at my marriage." he smirked.

"You must want to say something."

"I do."

"Say it then."

"Come for a swim with me."

"What?"

"Come swimming with me."

"That's what you want to say?"

"Yes. Will you come?"

"How will that help?"

"Come and find out."

"Alright. You're on."


	19. A Solution

**A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to update. We had a new baby! It's a boy and he was born on August 6th. His name is Henry William. Pics are on my myspace page. I hope you enjoy this chapter and my 'How to survive story' will be updated soon. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

A solution

Draco led Hermione to a beautiful bedroom with another balcony. It was a calming blue-grey with cream colored accents. The same color palette as her bedroom at home.

"There's some spare suits in there." he said pointing to the armoire.

"Thank you." she said shutting the door. There was a large amount of clothing in the beautiful wooden cabinet. She realized that they were probably Asteria's. That made her feel a little weird but she remembered that she probably never wore anything twice and felt even better when she realized that one suit still had the tags on it. She picked that one out and set it on the bed. It was black with a number of gold embellishments. Very tasteful. She got undressed and put it on. There was a matching cover up and she put that on as well. She left the bedroom and found him waiting on the veranda. His slender body was wearing deep blue swim shorts. The red scars on his back stood out against his pale skin and she was shocked by them once again. His back was to her as she walked up behind him.

"Ready." she said quietly.

He smiled at her and it quite literally took her breath away.

"Come on." he said taking her hand and leading her down a set of black iron stairs and onto the beach. The sand was a pale color, almost white and it felt like velvet between her toes. They reached the edge of the water and the salty sea rushed over her feet. It was quite a bit warmer than she expected.

"I thought you said it was too chilly to take a swim." she said.

"You forget I am a wizard." he replied with a sly smile. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"How could I forget that?" she laughed.

There were a few minutes of silence and her hand tensing inside of his.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his brows furrowed a bit.

"Not really." she admitted.

He dropped her hand.

"Is it me?"

"I don't really know what it is. This…everything is so strange. Being here with you. I'm just confused I suppose." she sighed.

He said nothing but walked a bit farther into the sea. The water was mid-waist when he stopped.

"I won't ask anything of you Hermione. I have no right." he didn't look at her but out into the vast water.

"You have every right!" she shouted back. "You saved my life!"

His eyes were colder as he turned to face her.

"So that's what this is?" he asked quietly. "Payback for saving you? You think you owe me?"

"No…that's not what I meant." she replied.

"Then what did you mean?" he asked. His voice was even, but serious.

She walked out into the water towards him and put her hands on his bare chest.

"I just meant…" she stopped. There were no words for what this was doing to the both of them. "I don't know what we are doing. I don't know where this is leading, or where you want it to lead. I just know that I feel like myself when I'm with you. And I am grateful for that." she replied.

"I hope I'm not making you do anything you don't want to do." Draco said looking down into her eyes.

"You're not." she replied stretching up until her lips met his. She kissed him fiercely loving the way his lips felt against hers. Fitting together as if they were meant to be. Warm waves crashed around their torsos. He pulled her to him with his hand at the small of her back. He pulled his face back from hers and caught his breath.

"Feel better?" he asked her.

"I think so. I'm still scared. I've never been one for the unknown you know?"

"Just tell me how far you want this to go and I'll stop just short of that." he replied giving her a quick wink.

"I'll be sure to do that." she laughed.

* * *

Back at Hermione's house Ron was just waking up. His head was killing him and he felt slightly sick to his stomach… He wanted to be mad but he felt too sick to be mad. He walked slowly into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He made his way into the kitchen. The birthday cake he had bought for her was half eaten and half smashed on the floor. The gift he had given her was lying on the table still in the box. He made a mental note to take it back to the store later. He had no reason to keep it. He sat down at the table and held his head in between his hands. Memories of last night were foggy. He remembered a bar, lots of alcohol, and a red headed woman.

"Oh gods." he sighed. "What have I done?"

Just then he heard the swoosh of the fireplace and thought it was Hermione.

"Honey?" he called out. The voice took him by surprise.

"No sweetie." Harry's voice called back.

"Harry." Ron said relieved. "Is Hermione with you?"

"No, she's at the office, and fairly ticked off at you." he said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I don't blame her." Ron said. "I had way too much to drink last night."

"I can smell it." Harry said wrinkling his nose. "Cheap booze and even cheaper perfume."

"You can smell it?" Ron asked his mouth agape.

"Half of London probably can."

"Crap."

"Hermione did too. She told me." Harry said solemnly.

Ron buried his face in his hands and exhaled loudly.

"I was just so mad and frustrated you know?" Ron said explaining himself.

Harry said nothing, but kept listening.

"I went to his bar in Muggle London and sat there ordering drink after drink. This woman kept looking at me from the other end of the bar. After an hour or so she came up and starting chatting me up. Flirting. I flirted back…"

"You didn't go any farther right?" Harry asked. He was not one for extra-marital affairs.

"That's just the thing. I don't really remember. I left my car there and apparated home. I at least knew I couldn't drive. But there is a good portion of time that's a bit fuzzy…"

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "How could you? Hermione is your _wife_. She loves you."

"She doesn't show it." Ron pouted.

"She is the mother of your children and deserves more respect than that." Harry said standing up. "I can't believe you put your marriage in jeopardy like that. I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione took Hugo and left for a while." he shouted.

Ron's face turned pale.

"You think she would do that?" Ron gulped.

Harry gave him a serious look and left by floo without saying goodbye. Ron knew he was angry about this. If only he could remember what had actually happened.

* * *

Hermione had fallen asleep across Draco's chest. The steady rhythm of his heart and breathing had lulled her into a deep slumber. His arm was under her head and she was snuggling into the crook of his arm. Draco was wide awake, staring at the clear, blue sky. He couldn't remember being this happy in his entire life. Aside from the day Scorpius was born. If only Asteria hadn't ruined that day with all the complaining and whining. Wizard births are practically painless but she had to be a pain as usual. He inhaled the salty air enjoying how it mixed with Hermione's perfume. She stirred awake and propped herself up to look at him.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked.

"Quite nice." she replied as she sat up and stretched her back. "I had a dream too."

"Really?" he asked wickedly, moving closer to her.

"About your gloves actually." she corrected.

"My gloves? Did you think of something?"

"I think I did. Do you have them with you?"

"Always."

"We should practice on other things first. Just to test it. I mean it could work. I don't know why it wouldn't. But it's very dodgy…" she said standing up and rambling to herself.

"What? What is dodgy? What did you think of?" he asked following her back up to the house.

"A spell. A variation of one in the home protection spell book." she said.

"Which one?" he asked. He had read that book from cover to cover and found nothing very interesting.

"The one that would electrocute someone for trying to steal something from you house. It was painfully simple. The Gemino spell would fall under stealing as far as that spell is concerned. So would any other spell meant to copy something, like the spells on your gloves, that didn't belong to them. They would be able to reproduce just the glove material but none of the spells that make the gloves special." she said walking faster towards the house.

Draco was gobsmacked. It was simple and brilliant.

"I…I uh, when did you think of this?" he asked.

"I suppose while I was sleeping. I just kind of remembered that spell. It floated to the front of my mind."

"You are brilliant!" he shouted.

"That's why you hired me right?" she asked poking him in the side as they ran up the steps taking two at a time.

"That's one reason." he smiled slyly. They reentered the house through the balcony and Draco ran to his things and grabbed the gloves. He placed them on the table they had eaten breakfast at.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Hermione's face was screwed up in concentration.

"I'm trying to remember the incantation." she said. "I didn't bring that book with me."

"Oh."

"I think I have it. But I need you to find me something we can place a spell on so I can test it."

Draco ran into his bedroom and found another pair of Quidditch gloves.

"Can you go into another room and put one of your spells on this pair just to test it?" she asked.

He nodded and took the spare pair with him. He returned a few minutes later.

"Which spell did you use?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that. But it's the one that gives more grip to the gloves."

"Ok. Let me grab my wand and I will try." Hermione took her wand out of the pocket of her pants and sat back down across from Draco. He looked at her with great anticipation. She cleared her throat and pointed her wand at the battered gloves.

"_Vos vadum non rapio." _A silver jet flew from her wand to the gloves. They glowed for a moment and then went back to looking thoroughly ordinary.

"Well?" he asked.

"Try the Gemino spell on them." she said excitedly.

He reached over and borrowed her wand not wanting to waste time looking for his.

"_Gemino_"

The gloves glowed white and then faded. Hermione reached out to touch them. She felt a shock running through her body. Painful enough to drop the gloves, but not enough to hurt her. A copy sprang forth and landed next to the original pair. She picked up the copy and handed them to Draco.

"Well?" she asked. "Is the gripping spell working on these?"

He felt the fingertips and palms of the gloves. He felt nothing.

"I think it worked." he said feeling every inch of the gloves. Hermione undid the Gemino spell on the first pair so she could pick them up. The fingertips and palm of the spare gloves felt slightly sticky but also like tiny little fingers were holding on to hers. He handed her the copied pair and she felt nothing.

"It did work." she said amazed at herself. "I can't believe it. I can't believe I remembered the spell."

"It worked!" he shouted. "You are a genius!" He picked her up off the chair and hugged her.

"Let's not get too excited yet. We still have to figure out how to use this best and try an assortment of spells against it. Also your manufacturing facility will need to be on high alert and only your most trusted employees can know the spell. I might even go as far as to have them sign a magical contract."

"They already have." he told her.

"This should be a new one. One specifying the rules without specifying the consequences." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, when I was in school and we were forming Dumbledore's army I had everyone involved sign a paper that I had enchanted. That way if anyone was a rat we would know." she smiled.

"That girl!" he realized. "The one with 'sneak' on her forehead in pimples. You did that?"

Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"I did."

"That was brilliant. We always wondered who thought of that." he said

"Well now you know." she smiled up at him. His eyes were bright with excitement.

"You are so amazing." he said looking down at her. The urge to kiss her was strong. Fortunately he didn't have to make that decision. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"So are you." she smiled.


	20. Separation

A/N Sorry for another long gap. Baby taking up lots of time. So I should have an update to the 'How to survive' story shortly. I had a litte bit of writers block on that one, but I think I have it under control. So I hope you like this next chapter. Happy reading and don't forget to review. Please...I live for them. lol**

* * *

**

**Separation**

Ron was pacing the floor of the house he shared with his wife and kids. Harry kept Hugo at his house and hadn't owled Ron since he left. It was nearly dinnertime and Hermione still wasn't home. He was beginning to worry that Harry had been right when he said that she probably left and went to her mother's house.

"I screwed up big time." he muttered. He didn't want his marriage to be over. He just wanted his Hermione back the way she was. Change was not his forte. He walked around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess as he went. He did all the dishes, all the laundry and all the chores he could think of before cooking dinner and hoping that Hermione would be home to share it with him.

In the meantime Hermione was lying in bed next to Draco. Her mind was coming down from their most recent interlude. Draco's fingers were twirling her hair gently as she listened to his steadily beating heart. She knew that she should be leaving soon but it was getting harder and harder to leave him and go home.

"It's getting late." he said casually.

"I know." she sighed.

"Do you have to go?" Draco asked hoping the answer was no, but knowing it would be yes. He wondered what it would be like to wake up with her next to him.

"Not if I can owl my parents and Harry." she said. Her desire to stay with him was winning out over her reluctance to go home and fight with Ron.

"My owl is here. Potter won't recognize it?" he asked.

"Crap. You're right. I'll just have my parents call him on the phone and tell him to bring Hugo over if he's still there."

"Call him on the phone? Oh right, that thing you talk into. I've used one before." he said proudly.

Hermione giggled.

She wrapped a sheet around her torso and found a pen and paper and began the note to her parents.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I need to have a day or two to think. Ron and I had a huge fight. Harry and Ginny have Hugo. Can you call them and have them bring him to your house for a few days? If he went home already can you go pick him up? Don't ask Ron about what happened and don't tell him I'm not with you. Please, I just need to think._

_Harry's number is 555-4355_

_Send a note back when Hugo is with you._

_Love always_

_Hermione_

Draco called his owl over and Hermione gave him delivery instructions. The deep raven owl flew out the window into the twilight sky.

"That should bide me a few days." she smiled.

"Are you serious?" he asked. He couldn't believe his good fortune.

"Yes. If it's okay with you."

All he could think to do was bend down and kiss her with all the strength he could muster.

"We'll stay here." he said when he pulled away from her embrace.

She nodded hoping she was making the right decision.

Hermione's parents, Richard and Katherine were having a quiet evening at home when an owl pecked at their living room window. Katherine didn't recognize the owl but she had learned long ago that having a witch for a daughter she needed to expect the unexpected. The deep black owl climbed onto their side table and held statue still for one of them to remove the note. Katherine opened it as the owl waited patiently for a reply. Her brown eyes scanned the note and she inhaled sharply.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"It's Hermione. She and Ron had a big fight and she wants us to pick up Hugo from the Potters."

"Why isn't she doing it?" Richard wondered.

"She says she needs a couple of days to think. I hope they didn't fight in front of Hugo." she sighed.

"So let's go get him." Richard said. "I haven't seen my grandson in ages."

"I have to call first. Be patient." she scolded. "They might have already taken Hugo home to Ron."

Katherine picked up the phone and dialed the Potter's number. It rang three times before Ginny picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ginny? It's Katherine Granger. How are you?"

"Fine. What can I do for you?"

"Is Hugo still there?"

"Yes, I was beginning to get a bit worried that I hadn't heard from Hermione." she confessed.

"She just sent a note to us asking us to come get Hugo for her." Katherine said.

"Really? Why?"

"I guess her and your brother had a fight. She's coming to stay with us for a few days to cool off. They are both a couple of hot heads."

"Too true." Ginny admitted.

"So can I come get him? Does he have spare clothing there?" Katherine asked.

"A few days worth. Did Hermione say anything else?"

"No but she probably will when she gets to our house."

"Have her call or owl me, alright?"

"I will." Katherine said. "We will be there in half an hour or so."

"Okay. I will get him ready. Tell Hermione that things will work out."

"Thanks Ginny. See you soon."

Katherine hung the phone up and stood up to find a pen. She scribbled a quick note to Hermione letting her know that Hugo was still at the Potter's and that they were leaving to get him right now. And a stern warning that she had better stop by and explain what is going on tomorrow. She tied the note to the strange owl's leg and sent him off to wherever her daughter was.

Richard and Katherine arrived at Harry's house soon after. They had only been there a handful of times for birthday parties and always with Hermione and Ron. It felt odd to be there alone. Katherine rang the doorbell and heard Hugo running towards the door.

"Grandmum's here!" he shouted. Ginny walked up behind him and let the Granger's in.

"So what happened really Ginny? Harry has to know." Richard said harshly. Harry entered the room to welcome them.

"All I know is that they had a fight and Hermione went to the office to work. I don't really know what it was about." he lied.

"This isn't like our Hermione." Katherine said pursing her lips in thought. "It must have been pretty serious."

"Well she's stressed out about a new project at work. Most likely Ron did something stupid and thoughtless and it pushed her over the edge. She just needs some time to cool off." Harry said adjusting his glasses, something he did when he wasn't telling the truth. Ginny noticed but didn't say anything.

"Hugo get your things, you are going to spend a few days with grandmum and me." Richard said.

"Okay." Hugo said happily as he ran off down the hall to collect his things.

"Have you heard from your brother?" Katherine prodded Ginny.

"No." she said eyeing Harry again as he fidgeted some more.

"I don't like this whole thing." Katherine said. "It's not good for Hugo or Rose."

Hugo ran back in with a small bag of clothes and a few toys.

"Ready!" he said excitedly.

"If you hear from Ron or Hermione you'll let me know won't you?" Katherine said as they walked out the door.

"I will." Harry said removing his glasses completely this time.

"Bye." Hugo said waving at his cousin Lily. She waved back but looked sad at losing her only playmate. Ginny closed the door and stared her husband in the face.

"You have talked to Ron. Why did you lie? What did he tell you?" Ginny interrogated.

"Drop it Gin, you don't want to know." Harry sighed.

"I do want to know. This could end up being serious." she said loudly. "Lily, go to your room."

Lily screwed up her face to pout but went off anyway.

"It is serious." Harry said. "I think your brother had an affair last night."

Ginny's face turned bright red and her mouth dropped.

"What?" she said through her teeth.

"Hermione wasn't…uh…oh my gods I can't believe I'm going to say this about her…but she wasn't 'in the mood'." he said making quotes with his fingers.

"And?" she said.

"And Ron got mad about it and took off, went to a muggle bar and got drunk. He said a woman was flirting with him and he doesn't remember anything after that. He came home stinking of booze and perfume. And Hermione smelled it. So did I, when I was there. I gave him a lecture but I don't think it helped."

Ginny was already grabbing her bag and heading for the fireplace.

"Don't go there."

"Don't you dare defend him Harry James Potter. I am going there. And he **will** listen to me." she said defiantly.

Harry said nothing else as he watched his wife swoosh off into the emerald flames.

Ron heard the fireplace and once again assumed it was his wife. But before he could even call out her name his sister had entered the kitchen and was standing toe to toe with him looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, you had better have a good explanation for putting your family in jeopardy."

"Ginny…" he stuttered. "I can't believe Harry told you."

"Hermione's parents picked up Hugo. They are going to stay there for a while." she yelled.

"She's staying at her parents?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"Yes. And I don't blame her if she leaves you. Cheating on her with some cheap tart you met in a bar. Don't you know what risk you put yourself and Hermione in? Let's not even mention the scandal, but the diseases muggles carry. How could you do that?"

"I don't even know what I did Ginny. I can't remember. I had a lot, and I mean a lot to drink. I remember talking to her. But that's it."

"Well I guess if you can't remember then that's alright then. Hermione should just forgive you right? You have got a lot of nerve Ronald. Just wait until mum hears about this." she said folding her arms.

"Ginevra, you had better not go running off to tell her." he said fiercely.

"You don't think that she's going to find out about this if Hermione ends up leaving you? And then she'll wonder why you didn't tell her? Rose and Hugo are a big part of her life. Especially Hugo now that most of the grandchildren are off at Hogwarts."

"I know." Ron sighed.  
"So you need to tell her." Ginny said heading for the fireplace. "Or I will."

Ron looked like he was going to faint as Ginny left through the floo.

"Crap."

Draco was ordering dinner in as his owl returned with a note from her mother. Hermione grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her body before fetching the parchment from the onyx colored owl.

_Hermione, _

_We have Hugo. He was still at Harry and Ginny's. What is going on? Harry and Ginny wouldn't tell us anything. I'm not sure they were being entirely truthful. Please call me when you can so we can talk without all this silly owl stuff. I won't tell anyone where you are. I love you._

_Mum_

Hermione wrote back quickly on the same piece of paper.

_Mum, I'm fine. I will stop by tomorrow so I can see Hugo. Kiss him goodnight. I love you too._

She sent the owl off just as Draco returned with a bag of Chinese food.

"News?" He asked.

"My parents have Hugo. I'm going to visit them tomorrow."

"That's good then. He's safe."

"Yeah, safe." she said watching the owl grow smaller in the distance.


	21. Breakfast

A/N I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. Between all of the kids being sick and the holidays I just couldn't find the time. I will be updating my other story soon I promise. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year! Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**

**Breakfast**

Draco woke up to sunlight streaming through the bedroom window directly in his eyes. He rubbed them and realized that Hermione was still curled up next to him. Her wild hair spread across her pillow. He thought he must still be dreaming to have her there when he woke up. He leaned down and brushed a curl from her eyes. As he bent down to kiss her forehead he knew that she was actually still there. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his and she smiled.

"Morning." she said yawning.

"Morning to you too." he said kissing her lips softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Hermione nodded.

"Did you?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you hungry?"

"I am, but I'm cooking for you this morning." she told him.

"I won't deny you that." he smiled.

"I make killer pancakes." she said.

"The kitchen is all yours."

Hermione got out of bed and strolled into the kitchen. Draco's mouth hung open as she walked by him. She hadn't bothered to get dressed.

"Do you always cook in the nude?" he asked. She gave him a sly smile and continued on into the kitchen. Draco followed suit, dropping the sheet covering his torso and walking behind her.

Hermione rooted around for ingredients. And after finding them she began mixing the pancakes. Draco stood there watching his nude mistress making him breakfast. He couldn't resist coming up behind her and stirring the batter with one hand and stroking her bare shoulder with the other. His lips found the crook of her neck and he began kissing her skin and making little red marks.

"If you want to eat you had better stop that." she smiled.

"I'll starve." he smiled wickedly rubbing his chest against her back. She dropped the mixing spoon and turned around to kiss him. His mouth was on hers instantly and he grabbed her around the waist to pull her closer to him. She felt his erection throbbing against her stomach and Hermione knew that she wouldn't deny him. Quick as a flash he picked her up and placed her on the smooth, black granite countertop. The coldness sent shivers up her spine as he ran his mouth up and down her stomach and thighs. Taking his time to kiss every exposed inch of her body. He climbed up on the countertop next to her, throwing several pans onto the floor as he did so. His body fit against hers perfectly as he kissed her neck and ear. She moaned softly into his ear, kissing him back just as passionately. She lifted her knee and Draco kissed along her leg as well before entering her body smoothly. She was aroused enough that she felt like silk against his erection. She tilted her head back and moaned loudly as he slid in and out of her, moving painfully slow. An intense orgasm was building up inside of her but it seemed he was purposefully taking his time.

"You are killing me." she whispered into his ear. He smiled and winked at her before thrusting hard and fast nearly knocking the two of them off of the counter. Hermione held on to the open cupboard door handle to keep her balance. She screamed out as her orgasm finally hit her. It washed through her taking any remaining stress with it. He came seconds later collapsing on her body, trying to catch his breath.

"Now I'm really hungry." he said panting.

"You said you'd starve." she joked.

"I will if I could have you every day." he said, instantly regretting that. Hermione pretended she hadn't heard him as they climbed off of the countertop. She headed to the bathroom quickly and cleaned up. A silk robe hung there and she threw it on so as not to tempt him further. Draco, still nude sat at the small bistro table in the kitchen. Hermione finished the pancakes and sat across from them to eat.

"Good?" she asked him as he took a bite.

"Yes, it was." he laughed. She tossed a fork at him.

"I'm going to get dressed and see Hugo and my parents after breakfast." she said. "Then I'll swing by the office and get the books we need for your employee's contract and the details of the spell."

"Alright." he said not looking up. He wondered if she would stop by her house and talk to her husband.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, of course not." he lied. He needed to rein in his emotions.

Hermione finished her breakfast and put the plate in the sink.

"You cooked, I'll clean up." Draco said to her.

"Thank you." she said leaning in and planting a kiss on his forehead. "I will see you later. I'm going to apparate to my parents."

Draco nodded as he sipped some orange juice and finished his breakfast. He heard her getting dressed and then the small pop of apperation from the other room. Somehow he felt empty once she was gone.

Richard Granger was not surprised to hear the popping noise coming from their sitting room He was used to the odd things that happened when your daughter was a witch. Hermione found her way into the kitchen where he, Katherine and Hugo were eating breakfast.

"Mummy!" Hugo cried, running over to her and hugging her around the waist.

"Hello love. Are you having fun with grandma and grandpa?" she asked him.

"Yes, but when can we go home? I miss daddy."

Hermione's heart wrenched.

"Soon honey, very soon. I have a lot of work to do, and so does daddy. I thought you might have fun visiting. Maybe they will take you to the zoo." she said looking her father directly in the eye.

"Oh, yes…the zoo. We should go there tomorrow." Richard said immediately.

"Can we?" Hugo asked. "Oh boy. I love the muggle zoo!"

"Thanks." she mouthed to her dad.

"Hugo, can you go upstairs so I can talk to your mum?" Richard asked. "Why don't you color her a picture that mummy can hang up in her office?"

"Will you?" Hugo asked.

"Of course." Hermione said bending down and kissing him on the top of his head.

Hugo ran off and up the stairs to start his masterpiece.

"Thank you." Hermione sighed sitting down at the table.

"Are you hungry dear?" Katherine asked.

"No, I already ate. But some tea would be nice." she said. Hermione knew her parents wouldn't buy the bullshit story of having a fight over nothing. She would have to tell them at least part of the story.

"So what is going on Hermione? You said you and Ronald had a fight?" Richard asked.

"Yeah."

"What about? Harry seemed to think it has something to do with stress from a new project at work. Are you spending too much time at the office?" Katherine said placing the cup of tea in front of her daughter.

"It's not work. I am working on a new project with a deadline, but it's fascinating and I'm really enjoying it."

'_That is the understatement of the year' _Hermione thought.

"Then what is it?" Richard pried.

"I think Ron might have had an affair last night." she finally admitted.

"WHAT?" Katherine shouted. "Are you sure?"

"No, but it's a long story that I'm not ready to get into. I just need some time to think. I'm staying in France for a few days to clear my head. If you can't keep Hugo that long let me know and I will make other arrangements. I don't want him to know anything is wrong."

"Of course we can. Don't worry about it." Katherine said. "I just can't believe Ronald would do that to you, to your family." The disgust in her voice was clear.

"Like I said I don't know for sure. I just don't want to talk about it now. Once I think about it and calm down enough to talk to him I'll let you know. Don't let Ron know I'm not staying here. I can't stop him from taking Hugo home if he wants to, but I'm going to tell him that you are taking him to the zoo and other outings. I think he will be okay with him staying here."

"Alright honey." Katherine said soothingly. Just then Hugo came running down with a picture grasped in his hand.

"Here mummy." he said proudly. Hermione took the picture and looked at it. Her heart wrenched yet again. Hugo had drawn a picture of her, Ron, himself and Rose in front of their house.

"It's beautiful honey." she smiled. "I will hang this up right when I get to the office."

Hugo beamed.

"Be good, I will be back tomorrow after the zoo. Draw me some pictures of the animals you see and I will hang those up too."

Hugo hugged and kissed her.

"Bye mum, dad. Thank you."

The Grangers nodded as their daughter walked into the other room and apparated to the ministry of magic.

Draco had done very little since Hermione left. He showered, put on a casual shirt and shorts and ambled around the villa looking for something to do. He practiced the protection spell on different objects in the home. He put the original gloves back into his safe spot and stood out on the balcony looking into the water. After an hour or so he heard the noise of the floo being used and assumed Hermione was back already. He walked into the living area and was face to face with Asteria and a young man who couldn't have been more than 21. Her face turned a shade he had never seen when she realized that her and her boy toy were not alone.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"This is my family's house in case you forgot." he snapped back.

"You never come here." she said through a tight lipped mouth.

"Well I'm here now so get out." he said looking more at the young man than her.

"I have every right to be here until the divorce is final." she told him.

"No, you don't. This house belongs to my parents. You have no claim on it."

"Philippe, head back to the hotel. I'll be there shortly." she said in her most seductive voice. The man nodded, staring Draco down and stepped back into the green flames.

"I want you gone too." Draco said.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. I just wanted to pick up some of my clothes." she said dismissing his request.

"I'll send them to you. Now go." he told her. He was getting angry.

Asteria walked into the bedroom and right away she was yelling.

"Who was into my things?" she shouted.

"I was. Fixing to burn them as a matter of fact." he smirked.

"My new suit is missing." she said reentering the room.

"I was starting with the new things. Returning them to the store." he lied.

Asteria stormed back off into the bedroom and he heard her throwing things into an empty suitcase. Then he heard a sound that made his blood curl. Asteria gasped and he knew that she had found her missing swimsuit, wet and crumpled on the bathroom floor. As was her silk robe.

"Who was here?" she demanded.

"No one."

"Someone used my new suit, and my silk robe. Did you bring your little tart here?" she seethed.

"You are a lunatic. Get out of my house." he said coldly.

"Someone used this." she yelled, holding up the damp suit.

"I tried to flush it down the loo." he said quickly. Then he had a horrible thought. What if Hermione showed up while Asteria was still there? He needed his soon-to-be-ex-wife to leave quickly.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Get out now or I will tell my father to rescind that generous divorce offer and give you what our contract states, which is absolutely nothing."

Asteria blanched.

"Fine. I'll get the rest of my things and go."

"Just go."

She tossed the suitcase on the floor and stormed past him. He folded his arms across his chest and followed her back out into the living room. She glanced into the kitchen and saw the mess of pots and pans on the floor.

"Have you gone barking mad Draco?" she asked picking up the dropped items. It was then that she saw the two dirty plates in the sink.

Draco realized it too.

"So you have had someone here?" she smiled coldly.

"Just for business. A ministry official working on my project." he replied. "Not that it's your business."

"Oh, the glove thing. Right. Well it is my business because I will be getting part of that fortune you are planning to make with those."

"We will see about that." he said knowing she would get nothing. "Now leave."

"Fine." she said marching by him into the living room. "All I wanted was some extra money. All of this was unnecessary. We could just have kept living our lives and not worried about splitting assets and company profits. It would have been perfect." she said grabbing a handful of floo powder. Just then the fireplace lit up bright green and Hermione emerged from the flames. Draco's face froze and he looked from Hermione to Asteria. His signals to Hermione went unnoticed. Asteria's eyes widened.

"I got the books we needed for the spell and contract." she said not realizing they weren't alone.

Asteria inhaled deeply and caught the scent of Hermione's perfume. She smiled darkly at Draco.

"You must be the ministry official my Draco has been working with. I'm Asteria Malfoy. Draco's wife."


	22. Extended stay

A/N Thank you everyone for the great reviews and encouragement. It is getting hard to find the time to write so any reviews mean the world to me. Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**

**Extended stay**

Hermione stood frozen for a moment not knowing what to say or do. She took a deep breath in and extended her free hand to Asteria.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Weasley. Head of Magical law enforcement and officially in charge of your husband's copyright project." she said gracefully.

Asteria took her hand and shook it, keeping her deep green eyes on Draco all the while. He looked slightly nervous.

"Odd that you would be working here on a Sunday, out of the country as a matter of fact." Asteria commented.

"We had a breakthrough on the spell I need yesterday. I don't want to waste any more time." Draco interjected.

"Wonderful." Asteria smiled. "Well I should be leaving. See you soon." The look she gave her husband caused him to shudder.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said politely. Asteria nodded at her before stepping into the floo and disappearing.

"What in the world was she doing here?" Hermione said as soon as she was sure Asteria was gone.

"Bringing her latest boy toy for a romantic date I expect." he said with disgust.

"I nearly fainted." she said grasping her chest.

"She suspects us." Draco groaned. "I could tell. She's going to try and blackmail me."

Hermione put her hands over her mouth.

"What if she goes public? We will both be ruined." she said.

"She won't if I pay her enough."

"Should I leave?" Hermione asked. "She could come back at any time."

"No, I'll just block the floo from the network." he replied. "But I'll need to leave and go see my father. Will you be alright alone for a few hours?"

"I'll be fine. I can draw up the contract while you are gone. Just be sure that she can't get back in here. She looked like she wanted to eat me alive."

"I wouldn't be surprised." he replied. He leaned down and kissed her briefly. She didn't respond quite as warmly as she usually did. He wondered if she had spoken with her husband.

"I'll be back soon." he said before disappearing from where he stood.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had moved out of Malfoy Manor nineteen years earlier. It was a place that held terrible memories for all three of them. They now lived in a more expensive manor on the outskirts of London. It was lighter and brighter and held none of the horrors of their previous home. Draco arrived on the outer lawn since you could not apparate directly into the home. Though nearly twenty years had passed Lucius and Narcissa were still paranoid about security. He walked up the lush green lawn and used his wand to open the heavy whitewashed oak doors.

"Father? Mum?" he called out. His mother appeared at the top of the staircase and her face lit up.

"Draco!" she smiled. "What brings you here?

"Hello mum. I needed to talk to father. Is he around?"

Narcissa kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"He's in the garden." she said taking his hand. She led him through an open, airy sitting room towards a set of French doors.

"Lucius…our son is here." she said kindly. Lucius looked up from a book he was paging through and took off his reading glasses. He looked older every time Draco visited.

"Son, I'm surprised to see you here. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine father. I need to talk to you about Asteria." he said as quietly as he could.

"She's not threatening to leave with Scorpius again is she?" Narcissa asked frantically.

"No mum, nothing like that. She will never gain custody of my son. It is about the settlement."

"Can you give us a moment darling?" Lucius asked his wife. She nodded and headed back into the house.

"I'm just going to lay it out for you father. I am seeing someone, informally of course. Asteria has an idea of what is going on. She showed up at the Gulf of Lions today with some young boy. I don't care what she does but she interrupted work on my project with Mrs. Weasley."

"Is that ministry woman the one you are seeing?" Lucius asked.

"It doesn't matter." Draco said. "The point is I want you to double the offer we discussed and get her to sign a confidentiality agreement. Get her out of my life as quickly as possible. It will be best for me, for Scorpius and my company. I don't want to release this new product while I'm still married to her. She will want a piece of it."

"You know damn well that it does matter who you are seeing. Didn't you say that the woman you are working with is married?"

"Father…" Draco groaned. "It's nothing serious. Just trust me for once."

"Fine." Lucius agreed. "But keep any bad press to a minimum. I will contact Asteria tonight and have the papers filed. You think she knows about the affair?"

"She suspects since Hermione was there at the villa with me. We found a spell that will work and she is drawing up a contract for my employees as we speak. She doesn't know anything for sure."

"Draco…I have been thinking. I think I know that woman you are working with. She seems so familiar." Lucius said.

"Father…" Draco replied rubbing his temples. "You know how your memory is anymore. Just do what I ask please."

Lucius nodded and stood up to walk with his son back into the house. Narcissa was waiting in the sitting room for the both of them.

"Everything alright?" she asked wringing her hands nervously.

"Everything is fine mum. Once Asteria is gone for good things will be much better. Scorpius will have enough love from the three of us. He is coming home for Christmas of course and we will spend it here with you both." Draco said.

Narcissa looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Of course mum. I will see both of you later. Father, let me know how things go. I have the floo blocked at the Gulf of Lions so Asteria can't pop in. Owl if you need anything else." he said.

Narcissa embraced him, kissing both of his cheeks.

"I love you son."

"I love you too mum." Draco said. "Father." Draco extended his hand to his father. His father took it inside of both of his and held it for a moment.

"I will take care of everything." Lucius said. His son nodded as he walked out the front doors and immediately apparated back to the French villa.

Hermione had written over half of the contract when she heard Draco return.

"That was fast." she commented. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"I'm having Asteria served with our settlement tonight. I'm tired of these games she's playing. My father is taking care of everything."

"I'm almost done with this contract. Just a few details to work out." she said proudly.

"Good, good." he said.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked. "You seem slightly distracted."

"I'm fine. I don't like seeing my mum upset. She's so worried that Asteria will take off with Scorpius. She doesn't know that our son means nothing to my soon to be ex-wife."

"Oh. Would you like to look this over?"

"No, I'm sure it's fine." he said walking over to the balcony and looking out over the setting sun. Hermione felt something was wrong and walked up behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Something else is bothering you." Hermione said looking up at him. The colors of twilight were reflected in his grey eyes.

"My father knows about us." he admitted. Hermione nearly choked.

"What? Did you tell him?" she gasped.

"No, he guessed. He still doesn't know who you are, but his memory is tricky. He said he thought you looked familiar. You don't have to worry about him Hermione. He wouldn't dare reveal anything. My business is my business."

Hermione's heart was racing uncontrollably. Her throat felt dry and she couldn't catch her breath.

"Calm down." Draco said turning to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you or your family."

"I didn't plan any of this…" she said starting to sob. "I don't want to hurt anyone but…" she stopped short.

"But what?" he asked.

"But I don't know if I have the strength to stop now. I've come to depend on you, to need you. How can I go back to the way things were?" she said crying harder than ever.

"You don't have to think about it now." he said quietly. "Just relax a moment and I will get us some tea." He kissed her forehead and she sat down at the small table on the balcony. Draco went into the kitchen and made them each a cup of tea.

Hermione looked out into the gulf and pictured what it would be like to be with Draco. Maybe to be married to him. Would it be the bliss she was feeling when she was with him now? Or would it eventually become what she had with her husband? She didn't know. She didn't want her kids to come from a broken home but she also knew that she and Ron had grown apart long ago. She loved him dearly or course and he had given her seventeen wonderful years of marriage and two darling children. But deep down she knew that Ron wasn't her soul mate. They shared few interests so spending time together was difficult. Usually they ended up taking the kids to do something and not spending time alone. Draco returned with their tea, sat it down in front of her and sat down at the table. He said nothing to her, knowing she was doing some deep thinking. She loved that about him. That he gave her space and time to herself and not bugging her every five seconds about her feelings.

She glanced over at Draco. He too seemed to be weighing options. He sipped his tea and stared out at the vast water. It was getting dark and the sea seemed to be one huge black mass stretching out endlessly before them. They sat there for an hour silently. Her stomach gave a loud grumble.

"You're hungry." he said in his soft voice. Hermione smiled.

"I suppose I am." she replied. "I was just enjoying your company."

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked. "I can order anything."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and looked back out into the water.

"There is a seafood place nearby. We could walk." he told her.

"Seafood sounds nice. Is it safe to be out in public here?" she asked.

"Muggles as far as the eye can see." he laughed. "No one knows either of us."

"This is going to sound odd…but do you think there are any stores around here that would sell cell phones?" she asked, not knowing if he knew what one was.

"There is a store two blocks over. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I would pick up one to call Hugo on. Since there is no phone here I assume." she said.

"No, there isn't. I think that's a good idea. You don't want him to feel you left him." Draco said.

"My parents are taking him all sorts of places. He will think he's on vacation." Hermione laughed.

"So should we go?" he asked.

"I don't have anything to wear besides what I have on. I suppose I should have stopped and picked some things up earlier."

"Oh, so you didn't go home at all?" he asked in a nonchalant way. "I thought you might have had to gather some things for your son."

"No, he had things with him and my parents always keep spare clothing there as well. I didn't want to go by the house in case Ron was still there."

He smiled to himself. Her mood wasn't caused by her husband after all.

"In any case you look fine. We can pick some essentials up from the boutique if you need to. I don't know how long you wanted to stay." he said trailing off towards the end.

"I will need something for work tomorrow I suppose." she told him.

"Let's get going then." he said standing up and taking her hand in his own. "Things close early around here."

Hermione smiled as they left out the front door for the first time since they arrived.


	23. Karma

A/N Hello everyone still reading. Sorry for the long delay again, our six month old was hospitalized for a week. Scariest time of my life. He got home yesterday and is doing much better now. Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**

**Karma**

It had been almost two days since Hermione had been home. As Ron got ready to go to bed that Sunday night he wondered if she would be at work the following day. He had spoken to Hugo on the phone briefly that day. Hermione's mother seemed put off at him and he had the feeling she knew what had gone on between him and her daughter. Ron felt worse after that call. He had asked to speak to Hermione but Katherine had just hung the phone up abruptly and he hadn't had the guts to call back.

"How did I ever get myself into this mess?' he sighed as he heated up some leftovers on the stove. As he put his nearly burned food onto a plate he heard the swoosh of the floo being used and ran into the other room.

"Hermione?" he asked. But to his disappointment it was Harry

"Hey." Harry called out. "Heard from Hermione yet?"

Ron shook his head no.

"I'm sure you will see her tomorrow and you can talk." Harry said soothingly.

"You know how she is." Ron groaned. "She'll hold a grudge forever that is if she ever comes home."

"She's going to come home Ron. She's just upset, and with good reason I might add. But you have a family and she will at least try to work it out. I know Hermione; she has a very forgiving heart. Now your sister on the other hand…" Harry growled.

"Oh please Harry. I'm not in the mood to hear my sister's drama. She already screamed at me once."

"She wants to tell your mother, badly." Harry confessed.

"Well that's just what I need. My mum coming to yell at me too. That'll help." Ron moaned.

"You kind of brought this on yourself mate." Harry said. "Have you remembered what happened yet?"

Ron shook his head no.

"I haven't tried. I'm worried what I will remember."

"I could get you some Veritaserum if you fancy." Harry said grinning.

"Uh…no thanks." Ron replied.

"Well you need to think of something to say to Hermione. I'm sure she will be at work tomorrow and you can talk to her privately in her office."

"I have no idea what I can say to make this better." Ron whined. "I can't tell her nothing happened. But I can't give any details because it's a complete blank."

"Ron…I feel for you but you are on your own. I'll tell Ginny to leave Molly out of this. But I can only hold her off for so long so I would make this right…and fast."

"Yeah, right."

"Talk to you tomorrow." Harry said waving as he left the way he came.

Ron placed his fingers on his temples and pressed hard to relieve some pressure.

"I have to remember what happened." he sighed.

* * *

Draco took Hermione shopping in the small boutiques in town before they went to the seafood restaurant for dinner. She bought some basic inexpensive pieces and refused to let Draco pay for any of it. They were seated on the balcony overlooking the gulf. The fresh sea air filled Hermione's lungs as Draco held out the seat for her.

"This is beautiful." Hermione said as Draco took his seat across from her.

"It is. I'm starving." he said looking at the menu.

Hermione smiled. She liked seeing him this way. Relaxed and casual. The waiter came over and took their drink order. Hermione ordered iced tea since she had to work early in the morning.

"So you are going in to the office then?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll do some paperwork and have the ministry approve the contract we drew up." she replied.

"What are you going to tell your husband?" he wondered.

"I'm dreading that." she admitted. "I know he will be there in my office waiting for me when I get there. I don't know what I'm going to say. I'm not ready to talk to him yet, but I will have to say something I suppose."

"I could go with you."

"That would _not_ help." she laughed.

"You are probably right; but I hate the idea of him yelling at you."

"Yelling at me?" she asked. "I will be the one yelling at him."

"He's always been such a hot head. He might turn this around on you; because of me."

"He has no idea."

"Maybe I should be in the building. In case you need me." he said as the waiter brought their drinks.

"I'll be fine. Trust me. I can handle myself where Ron is concerned. And if Harry wants to get involved I can handle him too. I've known them for 26 years…they are predictable. Ron will whine and apologize profusely. Harry will guilt me into forgiving him. That will be it."

"Are you going to forgive him?" he asked,

"I don't know."

Draco nodded, looking down at the handcrafted mosaic tile table.

"It won't change how I feel about you whether I forgive him or not."

Draco looked up and met her eyes. She had never mentioned feelings before.

"And how is that?"

"How is what?" Hermione asked dimly.

"You said it wouldn't change how you felt for me. I wondered how that was."

Hermione blushed deeply.

"I…I didn't mean…"

He smiled. She was beautiful when she was flustered.

"I'm only joking. I know this is complicated." he told her.

"You prat." she said hitting him with a napkin. He smiled widely but felt a knot in his stomach. How would he feel if she went back to her husband? He swallowed hard.

Draco managed to finish dinner with her and not mention her husband or feelings again. By the time dessert arrived he felt a little better about things. She hadn't mentioned him either.

"I am stuffed." she said patting her stomach. "That was delicious."

Despite Hermione's protests Draco paid the tab, gathered Hermione's shopping bags and took her hand.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." Hermione blushed.

"You are welcome." he said as they walked along the boardwalk back towards the villa. His hand felt so right inside of his. He couldn't help being happy.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two of them Asteria had returned to the villa while they were at dinner. She began throwing her things into an empty bag and swearing at Draco under her breath. Lucius Malfoy had tracked her down in France and offered her an ultimatum. She can leave this marriage quietly, with a substantial sum of money or she can leave with nothing and try to sue in a wizard court for more. Her iron clad prenuptial agreement made the decision easily. She would be required to sign over full custody of Scorpius for the deal; she had no problem with this. It would be a relief to her. As she grabbed the last of her things a brown leather case caught her eye. It was stowed in the back of the dresser. She picked it up gingerly and opened it. Inside of it were Draco's seeker gloves. Her eyes lit up.

"Well, well my dear…" she said. "These aught to bring in a bit more in my settlement." She took the case and shoved it into her suitcase before apparating hastily from the villa.

* * *

When they arrived back at the villa it was nearly pitch black outside. Strong, white moonlight shone in from the balcony. Hermione set her things down and went out to look at the water again.

"This is one of the most beautiful places I have ever been." she sighed. The moon reflected on the turbulent waters. Draco turned on the wizard radio that was on one of the many bookshelves in the sitting room before joining her on the balcony. The song was classical. Mozart or Tchaikovsky for sure.

"It's the Romeo and Juliet overture." he noted when he saw that she was trying to figure out the song.

"Oh, of course. I knew it was Tchaikovsky." she blushed. "I love his music."

He held out his hand to her and took a half bow.

"Draco…" she blushed. She loved dancing; unfortunately the last time she was able to dance was at her wedding. Ron hated it. Yet another thing they didn't have in common. He pressed against her body holding her hand with his right and her waist with his left hand. She placed her head on his chest and danced slowly along with him. It was strange. A month ago she would have never imagined being with any other man, especially not Draco Malfoy. And now she was having a hard time thinking of being with anyone but him. But how far could she take this? She would have to eventually go back to Ron wouldn't she? What would happen if she didn't? Would Harry and Ginny forgive her? Would her parents? And if she did go back to live with him would she carry on this affair with Draco? Or would he want more now that his marriage was over? And could she suppress the feelings she was starting to have for him? All these things raced through her mind as they danced slowly on the moonlit balcony. He laid his head on top of hers and inhaled the flowery scent that was Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing that her heart beat had increased.

"I'm fine." she sighed.

"You don't seem fine." he said stopping and looking at her face.

"I am. Please…" she said resting her head on his chest again. She didn't want to burden him with all of her feelings and drama. Being with him was like being on a vacation from reality. And she wasn't ready to return just yet.

He pulled her back into his arms and took a moment to just enjoy her. He knew she was having a hard time with all of this. He promised himself that he would make no demands on her. If she went back to her husband he would accept it. And if she wanted to continue seeing him he would be alright with that as well. He was just grateful to have her in any capacity. Draco leaned down and pulled her face up towards his. The pure white moonlight lit up her face.

"You are so beautiful. I don't know how I ever missed it." he told her. She blushed and looked away.

"I can't believe I'm hearing those words from you." she giggled.

"Remember how you asked me before if I thought things could have been like this for us from the start?" he asked her.

"Yes…" she replied.

"I was thinking about that. And I think the answer is no. I think we both needed to do what we did to get to this point in our lives. Every time I was alone in the library at Hogwarts, and I saw you there reading book after book I would ask myself what really made you any different than I was. You were smarter than I was. And you had real friends. But then my father, or my friends would make a comment about muggleborns and I would go along with it. My heart was never in it completely."

"So why did you go along with it all?" Hermione asked. If they were going to be honest with each other she wanted to know it all.

"I wanted my family to be safe. They were all I really had. I know people thought my father was cruel to me. That he beat me into wanting this life that he had. But he didn't. I did it thinking that I would bring my family honor. By the time you arrived I had endured enough."

"You looked so lost when I saw you. Not even yourself." she told him.

"I was lost. You only just found the real me."

"I don't understand why you are bringing this all up now." she asked soulfully.

"I just wanted you to know that whatever choice you make I will be behind you. I will be there for you. I can't say I would take back anything that happened in the last 26 years because it has brought me to this point. To you."

Hermione was nearly in tears. His words were so beautiful and spoken from the heart. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him intensely. Her mouth found his responding with such passion and fervor that he literally lifted her off of her feet as she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself.

He walked backwards and maneuvered around furniture until they reached the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and she pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him for what seemed like a very long time, until she couldn't wait any longer. Her lips felt bruised from the pressure. Her right hand snaked inside his button up shirt and tore it open hearing the buttons pop off and fly onto the hardwood floor. His bare chest shone in the moonlit room. He wrestled with it and tossed it onto the other side of the bed while he worked on the buttons of her blouse. Soon her white silk bra was exposed and he kissed the top of her breasts. They took turns removing each others clothing one piece at a time until nothing was left. Her body pressed against him and intertwined her legs in his. The light streaming in from the large windows made everything glow with an iridescent light. Her hands ran along his back and he twitched away from her touch.

"Don't do that." she whispered.

"They bother me." he said between kissing her lips and her collar bone.

"Why?"

"They make me feel disgusting. They remind me of what I did." he admitted.

"Why not get rid of them?" she asked.

"I can't."

"Curse scars?' she asked.

"No."

"Then why?"

"I don't want to. Do you find them offensive?" he asked, propping himself up on one arm and looking her in the eyes.

"No. I find them beautiful." she said running her finger over one of the deeper ones. He shuddered to her touch before leaning down and kissing her once more. It would probably be considered karma to find someone who could love him completely, scars and all and end up losing her. But she was there now and he would make the most of it.


	24. Wants vs Needs

A/N Hello, sorry again for making you wait so long, I just get so busy. I had a few reviews concerning Hermione's behavior. I know she is blaming Ron even though she cheated but that's how she feels. I wrote her this way on purpose so that neither Hermione or Ron was perfect and both were at fault, just like in real life. She doesn't feel like she is 'cheating' like Ron did with someone he didn't even know. So I hope that answers your questions about her behavior, and it will probably get worse before it gets better. Happy reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**

**Wants vs. Needs**

When Hermione woke up that Monday morning she dressed very slowly for work. She was not looking forward to going into work. She knew Ron would be waiting for her in her office and she had no idea what she would say to him.

"Morning." Draco yawned from under the covers.

"Morning." she smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked.

"I'm positive. I can handle things." she sighed.

"Are you coming back tonight?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know." she replied honestly.

"I'm going into the store. Try to get some work done." he said as he stood up and stretched. He didn't bother dressing just yet. Truthfully it was the first time he had been proud of his body since he was at Hogwarts. Asteria had made him feel ugly and unwanted. She hated his scars. Hermione thought they were beautiful. And she was what mattered right now. He walked slowly over to the dresser and reached for the leather case that held his gloves. It was gone.

"Hermione, did I leave my gloves in your bag?" he wondered, not noticing that all of Asteria's things were gone. He just wanted to find his invention.

"I have the spares. The ones we tried the protection spell on." she replied digging through her bag. "Here they are." she said handing them to him.

"They are gone!" he shouted. "I put them in the dresser here last night. Merlin, all of Asteria's things are gone." he said flopping onto the bed. "She took the gloves. She's going to blackmail me with them."

"Maybe not." Hermione said looking around the bedroom. "They might just be somewhere else. You were a bit distracted when we left last night."

"No, I put them in the dresser. She came back in the house somehow and took everything she could. How could I have been so careless?"

Hermione sat down next to him and put her arm around him.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's not your fault. It's mine." he said resting his head on her shoulder. Hermione patted his hand and felt the gloves he was holding.

"Wait!" she said taking them from him. "These don't look like the fake ones." she examined them more closely. "These look like the originals. Take a look."

Draco took them and put them on his hands. He felt the familiar tingling of the temperature spell keeping his hands perfectly comfortable. The tips had the gripping spell and the secure fit spell conformed to his hands so that they fit snugly.

"These are the originals!" he said joyfully. "How did they get into your purse?"

"You must have mixed them up when we were getting ready to go to dinner." Hermione replied.

"So Asteria took the fake pair and she's going to try to blackmail me with them?" he laughed. "Well I might have to pay her a visit today."

Hermione grinned.

"I will owl you later." she said grabbing her bag and getting ready to apparate to the Ministry. He stood up and closed the distance between them in two large strides.

"Talk to you later." he said before kissing her softly. "Whatever you deicide." he reminded.

She nodded before apperating to the Ministry lobby. It was still fairly early so few people were there. She headed for her office and was relived to find it blissfully empty.

"Thank Merlin." she sighed putting her bag down and picking up the large stack of papers in front of her. She smiled as she signed and stamped each one and began her monotonous job. But it was different. She found she didn't mind it so much today. So long as Ron stayed away and didn't try to harass her into forgiving him. She found the situation ironic. She was the first to cheat. The first to break their vows. And yet she was mad at him. Somehow she felt that what she was doing wasn't cheating, even though deep down she knew it was. But Draco seemed like so much more to her than a one night stand. It wasn't some tramp in the bar. They fit together better than she could have imagined. But she had been married to Ron for so long, was she willing to give that up? Could she give up the comfort and security that he had provided? All these questions ran around her mind that morning distracting her from her work. Suddenly she realized that it was nearly 11 am and Ron hadn't been by her office yet. Maybe he didn't want to reconcile. Maybe he was glad for an excuse to get out of the marriage. She didn't really know how to feel about that. After all Draco hadn't promised marriage or a long term relationship. What if her marriage was over and Draco began to tire of her? She would be a single mother raising two children.

"Am I ready for the ramifications of this?' she thought. It was then that she heard the knocking on her office door.

"Come in." she called. She sat up and prepared herself to deal with Ron. Instead she was looking at Harry.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said smiling slightly. He looked a bit older. Tired. She hoped her troubles weren't contributing to that.

"Hi Harry." she said standing up to greet him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Okay." she lied. "I'm dealing."

"Ron doesn't remember what happened." he told her.

"Why isn't he here pleading his case?" she asked.

"He wanted me to feel you out." Harry said sheepishly. "Make sure you weren't going to murder him."

"Then I would have to arrest myself." she joked. "I'm not going to murder him."

"You are going to forgive him that is if there is something to forgive right?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know. I feel so odd about the whole thing. I feel like he's my room mate sometimes. Not my husband. And I know part of that is my fault, but it's just not the same anymore Harry."

"You don't love him anymore?" he wondered.

"I do. I will always love him."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I don't know Harry." she sighed before plopping onto the sofa. "I know I haven't been there sexually for him in a while…"

Harry grimaced at the thought.

"Grow up Harry." Hermione said at the sight of his face.

"Fine, so you and Ron aren't…you know…anymore? It happens sometimes."

"I know."

"I don't think he actually cheated Hermione." Harry told her.

"How do you know?"

"I don't for sure. But I think he would remember if he did. And since he can't remember I don't think he did."

"That makes no sense Harry." she said dully. "I think you want to believe that one of your best friends couldn't do something like that."

"I would never want to think that he or anyone I'm close to would intentionally hurt the one they love."

"It happens Harry. Would you forgive Ron if it turns out to be true?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment.

"I would like to say I would but I'm not for sure." Harry said honestly.

"What if it was me?" she asked tenderly.

"What?" he asked. "You? You cheated on Ron?" his voice was angry.

"No, no. I'm just wondering if you would be as forgiving if it was me. Hypothetically."

"Geez Hermione don't give me a heart attack like that."

"Answer me." she said trying not to pry so that he would become suspicious.

"Of course I would. People make mistakes. You're only human." he said, but not meaning most of it.

"I just don't know if I can forgive him." she said.

"You can Hermione. You have to. Think of the kids."

"That is who I'm thinking of. What if he brought home some disease from that woman? What if she gets pregnant? Oh my gods, I didn't even think of that before." she inhaled deeply trying to calm down.

"I'm sure that won't happen." Harry said trying to calm her.

"You don't know that for sure. Men can have children late in life. Wizards even later."

"Hermione, talk to him. He's in his office; I'll send him down okay?"

She folded her arms across her chest and nodded.

"Listen to him okay? And then come home." Harry said before leaning down and hugging her.

"Thanks Harry, for listening. Give me a little while before you send him here."

Harry smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

Hermione sat back down at her desk and waited patiently for her husband to appear. It was nearly an hour before he did.

The door opened slowly and Ron poked his head inside.

"Hey." he said solemnly.

"Hi." she replied. He looked like he was tired.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"How's Hugo?" he asked.

"Fine. My mum and dad took him to the zoo yesterday."

Ron was surprised how civil she was being towards him.

"Look Hermione…"

"No you look." she said placing her hands on each of her hips. "Harry has already told me you don't remember what happened."

"I don't. I swear Hermione. I wasn't unfaithful."

"You don't know that."

Ron sighed heavily.

"What do you want me to say Hermione?" he asked.

"I don't know." she told him.

"Are you going to come home tonight? I miss you. I miss Hugo."

"I know."

"So?"

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"When will that be?"

"I have no idea Ronald!" she half yelled. "I'll bring Hugo home for the night so that you can see him. I won't have him involved in our issues."

"Thank you."

"I need some more time to think."

"How much time Hermione?"

"I don't know for Merlin's sake. I just know that I'm feeling a lot of different things and they are not something that can be sorted out quickly."

"What feelings are you having?" he asked. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course. But I don't know in what capacity. It seems like we have been living different lives. Like you are my friend from school still."

"That's because of you!" he shouted. "You never want to kiss me, or anything that shows affection. The most I get is a swift kiss and a goodbye as you head out to work with Malfoy."

"He has nothing to do with this." she lied. "This has been going on for months. Before I started this project."

"I know all of that." he told her.

"So don't blame it on him, or my work or anything else. We have nothing in common!" she blurted out.

"That never bothered you before." he retorted.

"Well it bothers me now. It bothers me that we can't share books, or movies, or food or conversations."

"Opposites attract." he said quietly.

"That's a crock." she spat back. "I have loved you since we were eleven. I've managed to put my own needs on hold for years. I guess it's just all catching up with me now."

"Is this some kind of midlife crisis Hermione? A hormone thing?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that Ronald."

"Well I don't know what else it could be." he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Could it be that you are an insensitive jerk?" she asked. "Do you think that's it?"

"No. I don't."

"You never think it's your fault." she sighed.

"It usually isn't." he said harshly. "If you would keep me satisfied…"

He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. A large book flew past Ron's head.

"What the…?" he said ducking his head.

"So that gives you the right to find some one night stand? Because I don't satisfy you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what did you mean by it?"

"Just that I have needs too."

"And you don't care who tends to them?"

"Of course I do. I want you."

"I have needs too Ronald." she said, letting the tears fall.

"I try. I bought you that nightgown and everything." he said dimly.

"Not those kinds of needs." she growled. "Mental needs. Emotional needs."

"No one needs that much!" he replied furiously. "Sometimes I think it's just an excuse for you to get out of…you know."

"Oh my gods Ronald. Say it. Sex. You are 37 years old. Get over it. And it's not just an excuse. It is however a valid reason." she smirked. Ron hated that smirk. It had such a Malfoy quality to it.

"Merlin, you are even acting like him now." Ron huffed.

"What?"

"That stupid smirk he used to wear on his face all the damn time. You looked just like him a second ago."

"You are impossible."

"Maybe I am." he retorted.

"Get out. I'll bring Hugo by later."

"Are you coming home tonight?" he asked.

"No."

"Great." he said leaving the office. "Just great." He slammed the door behind him.

Hermione sat down in her chair and cried.


	25. Lost Person

A/N Hello everyone! An update for this story and another coming soon for 'how to survive' Be sure to review! Happy reading!

**

* * *

Lost Person**

Draco paced the floor of his story waiting to hear from Hermione. He worried that she would forgive her husband, even though he knew it was entirely selfish to do so. It was lunchtime and he wanted badly to owl Hermione to find out what had happened but he knew that it would probably make things worse. He had already owled his father and told him of Asteria's treachery. His father was trying to locate her but he had not been successful yet. Just then Draco heard the tinkling of his door opening. He hoped it was Hermione; it wasn't.

"Potter?" Draco asked walking up to Harry and standing toe to toe with him.

"Malfoy." Harry responded. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Draco asked already knowing. He would have to play it cool, making sure Harry only thought they had a business relationship.

"About Hermione Weasley."

"What about her?" Draco asked.

"Let's find somewhere private." Harry suggested.

"My office is back here. Follow me." Draco replied leading Harry to the back of the store. He motioned for a spot for Harry to sit down and then he sat across from him.

"Now what is this all about?"

"I need you to let Hermione out of this project you are working on." Harry said firmly.

"Not a chance Potter. She is brilliant and we are making good progress. Have you talked to the minister about this?"

"As a matter of fact I have. He said it would be Hermione's decision, or yours. She hasn't complained so I'm hoping you will do the right thing for the first time in your life and let her out of it."

"I wouldn't dream of telling that woman what to do." Draco smirked. "As I recall she has one hell of a right hook." he said rubbing his cheek.

"Listen, its ruining her marriage." Harry tried to reason.

"Why is that my problem?"

"It's not. I just thought you would want to know."

"I don't get involved with employees personal lives." Draco lied.

"Has she said anything to you?" Harry asked.

"Why would she confide in me of all people?"

"Why did you save her life?" Harry blurted out.  
Draco's face paled.

"She told you that?"

"No, Ron did. She told him as she was defending you to him for the millionth time since you started working together. She did ask him not to tell anyone because you didn't want anyone to know."

"I still don't."

"Why?"

"Is this why you came here? To ask me about something that happened 19 years ago? Let it go. I have."

"But you would have been a hero. Helping my best friend. There would have been little question of your loyalty." Harry said prying deeper.

"Just drop it. I'm not going to talk about this with you." Draco said coldly. "I'm not going to stop working with Miss Weasley. She is knowledgeable in spell creation and is very professional. She doesn't pry into my life and I don't pry into hers. If she is having marriage troubles it has nothing to do with me or my project."

"I thought you would be able to talk to her." Harry growled through his teeth.

"Me?" he laughed. "Yeah, sure Potter. I'll try."

"It's not funny." Harry replied.

"It is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of. But I'll do it."

"Thank you." Harry said standing up to leave.

"Yeah. Potter I trust that the incident with Hermione and myself all those years ago will stay a secret. I don't want any undue attention."

"Of course." Harry replied. He was totally confused by Malfoy's insistence that he not be labeled a hero. "By the way, I heard your son is in Gryffindor…"

"He is." Draco answered. "What about it?"

"Nothing." Harry grinned. "Just that all of our kids are in the same house. Strange."

Draco nodded.

"Thank you Malfoy." Harry said extending his hand to him. Draco looked at him suspiciously.

"I can't promise anything Potter. And I'm not letting her out of this project unless she asks, understood?" he took Harry's hand and shook it.

Harry left the store and Draco exhaled sharply. It was harder than he thought to act as if he didn't care about Hermione. Now he was twice as anxious to hear from her. He wondered if she knew Potter was going to stop by.

Hermione stopped crying an hour after Ron had left. She gathered her things and decided to go pick up Hugo and spend some time with him. She apparated to her parent's house and heard her son running to the room she was in.

"Mum!" he cried. Her heart wrenched.

"Hello love. How was the zoo?" she asked hugging him tightly.

"It was excellent!" he replied. "We saw everything. I made you a picture and I decorated it with macaroni and glitter and string!" he said happily handing the picture to his mother.

"It is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed dramatically. "Look at the zebras! You are such a good artist."

"Thanks." he said grinning from ear to ear. Katherine walked in at that moment.

"Hello dear." she said hugging her daughter. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright I suppose. Run along Hugo, see what Grandpa's up to." Hermione directed.

He ran off leaving Hermione alone with her mum.

They sat in the front room with Katherine looking worried and Hermione looking nervous.  
"Have you spoken to Ron?" Katherine pried.

"Yes, earlier at work. It didn't help."

"Did you try?" she asked her daughter.

"Mum of course I did. He decided to blame me for his indiscretion." she said angrily.

"What? You have got to be kidding."

"No, I wish I was. Things have been slow between us…you know in the bedroom."

Katherine put her hands over her face. She hated talking about things like this.

"So I wasn't in the mood. Big deal right?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I can't give you advice on this. But nothing you do gives him the right to cheat on you. You took vows. Nothing should break those."

Hermione swallowed hard.

"It just seems like we have nothing in common anymore." Hermione sighed.

"I never thought you did."

"Well it's been bothering me a bit more lately." she confessed.

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to hear it though. Wants to believe that everything is just fine."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take Hugo over there for the night. I'm going to stay in France a few more nights to think."

"Where are you staying?" Katherine asked.

"With a friend. From that other magic school Beauxbatons. I've known them for years."

"Will Hugo be safe?"

"Of course. Ron would never do anything to harm his kids. I'll have Ron drop him back off tomorrow alright?"

"I don't know if I want him here." Katherine admitted. "I don't know if I can look at him the same ever again."

"He says he doesn't remember what happened. It's bullocks if you ask me."

"I will try. For Hugo's sake." she said.

"Thanks mum. I'm going to take Hugo out for lunch before I drop him off. Hugo; get your coat!" she called.

Hugo came running with his coat in hand.

"Mum, its too warm to wear this." he complained.

"Fine, just take it with us. I'm going to take you out for lunch and then home."

"Is daddy there?"

"He will be by the time we get there."

"Are you staying too?"

"I'll talk to you more about this over lunch alright?"

Hugo nodded.

"Hold my hand." she told her son. He did and she apparated the both of them to an alley in London near a hamburger restaurant.

They walked a short distance until they reached the small place. It was nearly empty. They took a seat at a booth in the corner.

"Hungry?" she asked her son.

"Yeah…" he said.

"What are you going to have?" she asked as they looked at the menu.

"Just a hamburger and chips. Can I have a soda?"

"Sure."

The waitress came and took their order a moment later.

"So are you coming home with me tonight?"

"Hugo…it's a special night for you and your dad. And I have a lot of work to do."

"You always have work to do anymore." he scowled. There was a hint of Ron in his voice.

"Darling…I will be done with this project soon and things will be back to normal."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise."

Hugo grinned.

After lunch Hermione apparated the two of them back to their house. It was almost four so she knew Ron would be there by now. She opened the door and found Ron sitting on the sofa watching the telly.

"Daddy!" Hugo shouted and ran into his father's arms. Ron embraced his son, closing his eyes and resting his head on his son's shoulder.

"Hello son. Hello Hermione."

"Hi." she replied uncomfortably. "I'm going back to my mum's for a few more days."

"You don't have to…" he started.

"Look, we need time to cool off and think. I can't do that here."

"Hermione please…" he begged. "I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"Not in front of Hugo." she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Hugo looked up at his mum.

"What's wrong mummy?" he asked.

"Nothing honey. Just have fun with your dad. I will see you soon."

"Hermione please don't do this…"

She hugged Hugo tightly and kissed him on his forehead.

"Bye." she said looking only at her son. Ron looked lost as she apparated back to Draco's cottage.

He was waiting for her of course. A bottle of wine already opened and two glasses poured.

"Hi." he said seeing the look on his face. "Bad day?"

She nodded, bursting into tears again and burying her face in his chest. Draco felt guilty. He knew he was part of her unhappiness. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her until she stopped, which wasn't for quite a while. When she did, her face was red and blotchy and she was wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her blouse.

"Things are such a mess." she said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It is. It's all my fault. I've come between you and your family." he sighed. "I feel terrible about it."

"It's been a while coming."

He handed her a glass of wine. She drank it in one gulp.

"I know he's unhappy. I think I have been too. But I've always had to put on a happy face for everyone. For Ron's family. For Harry. For the kids and my parents. I'm tired of pretending to be happy."

"I know how you feel. Pretending to be a happy family with Asteria was pure hell. It takes a toll on your well being. Your sense of who you are. After a while you don't really feel…"

"Like yourself anymore." Hermione said finishing his sentence.

Draco nodded.

"Do you think I'm a terrible person?" she asked honestly.

"Of course not. I think you were a lost person. Luckily I found you."

She smiled at him before sitting with him on the sofa and looking out into the dark, swirling seas. It was nice that they could just sit there, not saying a word to each other and yet know exactly what each other was thinking. She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. He looked at her and nodded before looking back out into the darkness.


	26. Veritaserum

A/N Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. I think it will be winding down soon, I have 30 chapters written, so it won't be much more than that. Im also working on finishing 'How to survive.' but the ending of that is undecided as of yet. Please take the time to review and let me know that you are reading and enjoying. Happy reading and don't forget to review!!!

* * *

**Veritaserum**

That same evening Ginny and Lily were at her mother's house. Molly was becoming overly suspicious of her daughter's behavior.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Hermione or Ron recently." Molly said sipping her tea.

"Yeah." Ginny said. "So have you gotten rid of all the garden gnomes yet?"

"Quit changing the subject Ginny." her mother scolded. "I want to see my grandson."

"So go over there." Ginny said irritably.

"I don't want to intrude…" Molly said.

"That's never stopped you before." Ginny grinned. She hoped her mother would rip into her brother for what he had done. Ron was a terrible liar.

"I think I will go over there." Molly said standing up. "Something doesn't feel right. I have a mother's intuition you know."

Ginny said nothing as her mother entered the floo and called out Ron's address. As the green flames swirled she wished she would be there to see Ron's face pale when their mother showed up.

Ron was reading Hugo a bedtime story when he heard the swish of the floo.

"Be right back buddy." he said standing up and heading for the living room. Hermione had changed her mind and was going to come home.

"Honey, I'm so glad you came back." he said rounding the corner and coming face to face with his mother.

"MUM!" he shouted before stumbling backwards and falling on his bum.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. I have been trying to get a hold of you for days now. What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Well I was just chatting with Ginny…"

"God she has such a big mouth!" Ron shouted before his mum could finish. "I told her that I would handle everything with Hermione. She didn't have to go running to you." he said standing up and stomping around the room.

Molly decided to go with it.

"Well she felt she couldn't hide it anymore."

"It's not like I meant for it to happen!" Ron shouted. "I don't even remember the entire night. How can everyone crucify me for something I'm not even sure happened?"

"What do you remember?" Molly baited.

"Hermione and I had a fight and I went to a muggle bar and got drunk. A woman was flirting with me…I came home smelling of her perfume but I don't remember anything else."

Molly's face turned a shade of red Ron could only imagine pulling off.

"Your sister didn't tell me anything." she said through tightly pursed lips.

Ron turned green.

"I came over to see Hugo and ask why you were avoiding me."

"Mum, look…"

"Where is Hermione?"

"At her parents." he admitted guiltily. "Hugo has been there for a few days as well. She's pretty upset."

"Oh and WHY do you think that is RONALD?" she said, her voice rising slightly.

"I told her that I didn't think anything happened. Look mum it's really none of your business…"

Molly's hand connected with her son's cheek leaving a deep red mark.

"None of my business?" she said furiously. "None of my business?"

"Mum…"

"My family is my business. You destroying 17 years of marriage is my business. You destroying your children's sense of security is my business. How could you do this to Hermione?"

"She's been working a lot and all I wanted was some attention." he admitted.

"So," Molly said calmly. "THIS IS HER FAULT?" she shouted.

"I didn't say that."

"That's how it sounded."

"All I'm saying is I wouldn't even had gone to the bar if she had just…"

"So all Hermione is to you is a sexual outlet?" she asked.

"MUM!" Ron shouted. His face turned even redder if that was possible.

"Answer me!"

"No, of course not."

"Ronald…I am so disappointed in you. I thought I raised you better. I guess I'm a failure as a mother."

"No…mum no, this isn't your fault."

"It must be. I don't know how else to explain your behavior. I'm going to go visit with Hugo for a moment."

"Mum…wait."

"I really can't talk to you right now Ronald. I pray that Hermione can find it in her heart to forgive you. But I wouldn't blame her if she didn't." She said standing up and heading for Hugo's bedroom. Ron buried his hands in his face and knew what he had to do.

An hour or so later Ron left Hugo with Molly watching him and headed for his best friends house. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the sofa watching the telly. He apparated to the front porch so as not to disturb them.

Ginny got up to answer the door and her face blanched when she saw her brother's face.

"Ron!" she said startled.

"Hello Ginevra…" he said in a dark voice. "Just got a visit from mum…"

"Oh yeah, heh heh…" she giggled uncomfortably. "Sorry bout that. She just had an inkling something was wrong. I didn't tell her anything."

"You might have warned me that she was coming."

"And how would I have done that? She flooed directly to your house."

"You could have…called on the phone." he said angrily.

"I was at her house…no phone." she snapped back.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"I don't know." she smirked.

"Is Harry here?"

"Yeah, come on. Harry!" she called.

Harry strolled in.

"Hey Ron. Did you talk to Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And nothing. She's still mad and I still can't remember."

"Sorry mate."

"I need that Veritaserum. I have to make this right."

"What if you remember something that will not help?" Ginny asked.  
"I'll just have to hope that Hermione will forgive me. I'll beg on my hands and knees if necessary. I can't let this go on any longer."

"I don't have any here Ron." Harry told him. "You'll have to wait until after work tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll leave Hermione a note at her desk in the morning. She doesn't want to talk to me right now."

"She'll come around. Especially when you remember that nothing happened."

"Yeah." he laughed. "See you tomorrow." He apparated in an instant leaving Harry and Ginny looking at each other uncomfortably.

The next day Hermione ran into the office to pick up paperwork before retreating to the comfort of the French villa. She still didn't want to talk to Ron and she wanted to get some work done that day. She didn't see his note mixed into the pile of papers she had scooped up. Hermione had no idea that Ron was about to take Veritaserum to prove or disprove his faithfulness.

Ron was in Harry's spacious office, sitting across from his best friend and staring at the small vial on Harry's desk.

"Just drink it Ron." Harry prodded. "It will be fine."

"What if it's not?" Ron wondered. "What if I screwed up and she divorces me?"

"It will be alright. Trust me." Harry said pushing the small bottle towards his best friend. He didn't want to think of his best friend committing such a heinous act.

Ron picked it up, held it for a second and opened the stopper. Harry had prepared tea and Ron placed four drops of it into his beverage. He replaced the stopper clumsily and held up his tea cup.

"Here goes nothing." he said gulping the drink. He finished the entire thing and sat there for a moment.

"Well?" Harry asked. He had questioned many subjects under the influence of Veritaserum and he knew it took a few minutes to fully take effect.

"Wait." Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron who looked as if he was having trouble concentrating.

"So what happened the other night Ron?" Harry questioned. "The night of Hermione's birthday, at the muggle bar."

"I drove to a pub in London. It was crowded. I sat at the counter alone and drank whiskey. Lots of people were dancing."

"Do you remember the woman talking to you?"

"She was sitting at the far right end of the bar, alone. She was tall and thin with bright red hair. I remember thinking that she looked like she could be related to me. She kept looking at me and smiling. I smiled back and the bartender brought me a drink. He said it was from her. I accepted it and held it up to thank her. She did the same. A few minutes later she came over and sat down next to me. Her name was Linda; I don't think she said her last name. She shook my hand. We started talking. She asked me what I did for a living. I told her I was in law enforcement. She giggled. She was very drunk."

Harry stared at his friend taking in everything he was saying.

"She worked as a secretary in an office near downtown London. I asked her if she was married. She said no. She asked me the same. I told her I was divorced."

Harry sighed. He didn't know how much more he wanted to hear.

"We talked a bit more. About nothing much really. She began touching my arm; I laughed at everything she said and vice versa."

"Ron…" Harry said.

"We drank a bit more. A lot more actually. She suggested we go somewhere less crowded. I paid the tab. We walked out the pub and down the road to an inn. She rented a room."

"Crap…"

"We went upstairs. I kissed her. She liked it. She took off her shirt…"

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

"I did it. I slept with her Harry."

"Do you know what this means? What you have done?" Harry yelled.

"Yeah, I'm screwed."

"Exactly."

"I have a solution though." Ron said. The idea had just come to him. "Hermione trusts you. You could tell her that you gave me the Veritaserum and questioned me. You could tell her that nothing happened. It would save my marriage Harry."

"Have you gone barking mad Ron? You want me to lie to her?"

"She would believe you Harry. It would save me from a divorce, my kids from coming from a broken home. Please Harry." he begged.

"You know I can't."

"You are the only one who can help."

"Why not tell her the truth? She might be more apt to forgive you if you are forthcoming."

"Not a chance. Hermione believes in our vows. This is the first and last screw up of my life. Please Harry…"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to lie. If she ever found out…"

"She won't!" Ron shouted. "I'll take it to my grave. She'll never know. Ever!"

"How can you ask me this?" Harry said adjusting his glasses. "How can you ask me to betray one of my best friends? Hermione is like family."

"We are family…that's why you should do it. Keep our family together. Please Harry."

"I'll think about it Ron. But you are asking me to lie not only to Hermione, but my wife, my mother-in-law, my kids, your kids. This is a serious thing that you want me to do."

"I know that Harry."

"I can't promise anything." Harry said.

"Just think about it." Ron said standing up to leave. "I'm going to go talk to Hermione."

"Good luck."


	27. Liar

A/N Thanks to everyone who had the chance to review the last chapter. It picks me up after a long day or week to hear if you like the story or not so please keep up the reviews even if it is just to tell me you read it...lol. Happy reading and don't forget to hit that review button!

* * *

**Liar**

Unfortunately when Ron got to Hermione's office she wasn't there. He noticed that his note and the stack of papers were gone so he assumed she had gone back to her mother's to work. Ron was determined to talk to his wife so he left immediately for his in-laws house. He apparated to the Granger's home hoping to find them home. He was in luck. He pressed the door bell and waited hearing footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. Richard was the one who answered.

"Hello Richard, is Hermione here?"

"No." was his curt reply.

"Does Katherine know where she is? I need to talk to her."

"I don't think Hermione wants to talk to you right now."

"When do you expect her home?"

"Look Ronald. I'm trying my best to be polite here, but I know what happened between the two of you and I think Hermione has every right to some time to think without being pestered by you. She will talk to you when and if she is ready. Now if you will kindly leave."

Ron started to open his mouth but then turned without saying anything.

"Oh, and Ronald…" Richard said.

"I expect that Hugo will be back here soon."

"That is up to Hermione. I am his father…I have rights."

"Yeah, some father." Richard said slamming the door in Ron's face.

"Bullocks." Ron said before swearing under his breath.

* * *

Ron was furthest from Hermione's mind as she sat on the balcony overlooking the unusually calm sea. She was scanning through paperwork; signing the papers and placing them neatly in a pile. Draco had gone into his shop to check on things. The villa was so calm and peaceful that she was getting loads of work done. She had also completed the final draft of the magical contract that Draco's employees were going to be required to sign. She still needed ministry approval for that so another day in the office was in her future. As she reached for the next paper she saw a note fall out onto the floor. She picked it up and read it.

_Hermione,_

_Harry is giving me Veritaserum today. I need to know what happened. You deserve to know as well. Whatever I find out…just know that I love you._

_Ron_

She sighed. Did she really want to know? Did she care? Would it make a difference? She sat there thinking of her marriage and how long it had been since she had really been happy? When Hugo was born? She couldn't for the life of her remember. Oh sure, she had moments of happiness. Her kids were her pride and joy. Holidays with her friends and family were wonderful too. But maybe, she thought, just maybe she had been so intent on loving Ron that she never looked anywhere else for love. Maybe she married him too young, she didn't know anymore. This affair with Draco; and yes she had resolved to call it that; had changed her. Made her want more than what she had. The question was could she have that and her kids as well? Just then she heard a pop and knew that Draco had returned.

"Hello." he said smiling. "I didn't know you would be here."

"I didn't want to work in the office. I got a lot done though, including your contract. Here take a look at it. We need to present it to Kingsley as soon as possible."

"Oh good." he said taking the papers. He scanned them with his soft grey eyes. They rested on the note from Ron.

Seeing him look she answered his unasked question.

"Harry gave him Veritaserum today."

"I didn't ask."

"I know. I felt like telling you."

Draco sat down across from her at the small table.

"Did you find out what happened?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I don't know if I want to." she admitted. "What do you think?"

He shrugged.

"That's what I think too." she smiled.

"Oh, before I forget…" he said. "I had a visit from Potter."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You were so upset last night I forgot to tell you."

"What did Harry want?" she asked.

"He wanted me to fire you, or goad you into quitting I suppose."

"You didn't agree did you?" she gasped.

"Well remembering how hard you hit I told him that I wouldn't dream of telling you what to do."

Hermione grinned.

"Thanks. I'll have to talk to him. I hate when they try to protect me." she said making quotes with her fingers at the word protect.

"I think his intentions are good." Draco said. "He's just worried you know?'

Hermione sighed.

"I know that. Harry is the closest thing to a brother I could ask for."

"Uh huh." Draco said looking out at the ocean. Inside he was dying to know what Potter had found out about Hermione's husband.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing his distant expression.

"I think you should go see him. Potter, I mean. I think you should find out what the potion revealed."

"I know I should. I suppose I'm worried about what I might hear. As silly as that sounds."

"It doesn't sound silly at all."

"I mean here I am carrying on…"

"Still…"

"I shouldn't judge him so harshly. Somehow what he did sounds worse you know?"

Draco shook his head no.

"His was just a cheap one-night stand. With someone he didn't know. What I did…"

Her eyes met his.

"Well it's just more than that."

Draco felt his stomach tie up in knots. Was she saying what he thought she was?

"More? How?" he asked her.

"We have history. I don't know what to call it. But it's not a cheap affair."

Draco felt a little let down. He knew he was developing strong feelings for her. But would she ever return that? Or should he just be grateful for what they had?

"Go see Potter. See where that leads."

Hermione nodded and stood up to leave. She leaned down and kissed him softly. He smiled at her and watched her apparate from the living room.

* * *

Hermione arrived at Harry's house on the front porch. It was late afternoon by that time and she hoped he was home from work already. She pressed the bell and heard Ginny running to the door while yelling at Lily for something. The door opened and Ginny was surprised to see Hermione standing there.

"Oh, are you here to pick up Hugo?" she asked.

"No. Ron dropped him off here?"

"While he went to work. Come in." she said. "I'll call for him."

"Wait a minute." Hermione asked her. "Is Harry home?"

"He just got home a moment ago."

"I need to talk to him."

"Is this about my prat of a brother?"

"Yes. Harry gave him Veritaserum today. I want to know what he found out."

"HE DID WHAT? And he didn't tell me? Harry James Potter!" she called.

Harry came out of the kitchen and blanched slightly at Hermione's presence.

"Oh, hey Hermione. What's going on?" he hadn't decided yet whether or not to lie to her to save his best friends marriage.

"Got a note from Ron. He said you gave him Veritaserum today?"

Harry nodded and immediately started fidgeting with his glasses.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did he do it? Did he sleep with some slut at a bar?"

"Of course not Hermione. He just flirted." the words flew out of Harry's mouth without any clear understanding of the implications. He adjusted his glasses again. Ginny glared at him.

"Really?" Hermione said feeling terribly guilty. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Really." Harry stated. "She tried to pick him up but he said he was married. You know Ron." He took off his glasses, wiped them on his t-shirt and put them back on.

"Oh Harry!" she said crying. She felt a great wave of relief. And an even greater wave of guilt.

"Go find him Hermione. We'll keep Hugo for a bit longer. Just go home and talk to him. He feels terrible about your fight."

Ginny watched Harry closely.

"Thanks Harry. I'll go home and talk to him. I'm not sure if it will help or not but we can try to work on things."

"Talk to you later Hermione." Harry said smiling slightly.

"Bye Harry. Bye Ginny."

Ginny couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hermione wait!" she called just as Hermione's hand reached the door.

"What Ginny?"

"Harry's lying."

"What?" Hermione asked. "What do you mean?"

"Harry…" Ginny said darkly.

"What?" he asked as innocently as possible.

"I know when you are lying."

"I'm not…" he started but seeing his wife turn classic Weasley red he stopped in his tracks.

"He is." Ginny said. "What did you really find out?"

"Ginny…"

"Out with it Harry!" she yelled. "I don't care that my brother is your best friends. Hermione has a right to know."

Harry turned red as well. He didn't want to tell her about her husband's infidelity.

"Now!" Ginny said on the verge of shouting.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked. "Please tell me the truth. I need to know."

"Fine." Harry said looking angrily at his wife. "He slept with her Hermione. Okay? He did it. I hope you are happy at ruining your brother's marriage Ginny."

"We will talk about this later." Ginny replied.

Hermione was already crying as she listened to Harry and Ginny bicker back and forth. She knew in her heart that her marriage was over. She felt like a weight was lifted from her chest. If she wanted to leave now she had a reason. It would be completely his fault and she would never have to face the consequences of her affair. And no one would blame her for falling into the arms of a sympathetic man who was going through his own painful divorce right?

'Yeah, keep telling yourself that Hermione.' was all she could think.

"Hermione I'm so sorry." Ginny said, touching her shoulder sympathetically. It brought her back to reality.

"I…uh, Harry why did you lie?" was all she could think to blurt out.

He glared at Ginny before replying.

"Ron asked me to. He said you would believe me and it would save your marriage. I don't want you two to get divorced. You are my family."

"We would still be your family Harry."

"So you are going to forgive him?" Harry asked hopefully.

Hermione looked at him in such a way that his question was answered.

"I will talk to you two later. Hugo!" she called. "Get your stuff; we are going back to grandma and grandpas."

"Hermione…" Harry said.

"Later Harry."

"Why are we going back to grandma and grandpas?" Hugo asked as he walked up to his mum.

"Don't ask right now okay?"

He nodded.

"Bye Aunt Ginny. Bye Uncle Harry. Bye Lily!" he yelled to his cousin who was pouting in her room. He had just beaten her at Gobstones.

She took his hand and apparated him back to her parents. She gave her parents strict instructions not to give Hugo to Ron in the next few days. Her mum met her eyes and understood what might be going on with her daughter. Hermione looked lost.

"See you tomorrow honey." she said hugging her son. "I love you."

"Love you too mummy!" Hugo said hugging her back. "Can we go home tomorrow?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know how to answer that question.


	28. Decisions

A/N Sorry it's been so long since I updated again. I am working hard on finishing this story and 'How to survive'. I hope to have them finished soon and then I will be taking a break from HP fanfic. I hope you continue to read my story and enjoy it. And if you do let me know! Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Decisions**

Hermione was still crying when she returned to the villa. Her face was blotchy and red. She knew she couldn't go back to Ron now. But what about the kids? Divorce was hard on kids, or so she had heard somewhere. How could she tell the kids that they would be split between their parents for the rest of their lives? She sat down on the sofa and breathed in huge ragged sobs. Draco entered the room and knew immediately what she had discovered.

"You don't need to ask." she cried as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry." was all he could think to say.

"You didn't do anything." she replied.

"Maybe if we didn't have this project. Maybe if I didn't work you so late…" he suggested.

"No, no…it wasn't you."

"Maybe if I hadn't kissed you." he said sadly.

"Ron would have done this regardless. If this was even the first time…" she said thinking of all the opportunities he had in the last 17 years.

"I hope I'm not making this more difficult for you." he said to her. She sighed and smiled gently.

"You are not." Hermione said reassuring him.

"Have you talked to him?"

"No." she replied.

"Are you going to?"

"Yes. But I don't know when. I don't know that I can look at him and not curse him. Gods, I am such a hypocrite." she said exasperated.

Draco frowned.

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth! I'm furious and upset of Ron's infidelity when I'm here with you. And I'm most likely to blame for him running to that floozy. I didn't give him what he needed." she cried.

The thought of her with Ron now turned his stomach. But he kept his composure and replied.

"It's not your job to please his every whim."

Hermione sobbed louder.

"I'm going to have to leave here. Take Hugo and go home for a while." she sniffed.

"I know."

"You are not upset?"

"I have no right to you. I'm thankful for the moments you've spent with me but if you want to make your marriage work…"

"No, no…I don't think there is any repairing that. I just want Hugo to sleep in his own bed with me under the same roof. Ron…well he can stay at his mum's house for a bit. Until we have things sorted out…"

Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm still sorry. I can't help but feel responsible."

"I'm responsible. I'm the selfish one." she cried.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. Her face was flushed she gasped in air in between his kisses.

"You don't have to make any major decisions right now. Just go home and take care of your son I'll be in touch." he whispered

She grabbed him and threw her arms around him tightly. She didn't know when she would be able to see him again…feel him in her arms…she didn't know how she was going to handle 'alone'.

"Goodbye." she sniffed.

"If you need to come back here. Just you and your son, owl me. You can spend as much time here as you wish."

"Where will you go?" she asked.

"I'll go back home."

She looked visibly upset. Concerned for him as well. He felt a rush of emotion towards her.

"Don't look at me like that Hermione." he said. "I'll be fine. Whatever you decide I will support you."

She hugged him tightly again and kissed him on the lips.

"Take care." he said as she stepped away and prepared to apparate to her mum's house.

She nodded before she disappeared in a swirl of colors.

Hermione dabbed her eyes before knocking on her parent's door. When the door opened her father was surprised to see her.

"Hermione?" he asked. "What are you doing here? I thought we were keeping Hugo for a few more days."

"I'm going home dad." she replied. "It's not fair to Hugo to keep him from his home."

Richard ushered her in the house and Katherine came running to meet her.

"You are going home?" she asked her daughter. "You are forgiving him?"

"Mum, I haven't made any decisions. I just don't want to keep Hugo away any longer. I'm going to ask Ron to leave for a while."

"Where will he go?" Katherine asked.

"Who cares?" snapped Richard. "Look what he's done to Hermione."

Katherine nodded.

"I'm sure his mum will let him stay for a while. I need some time to think. HUGO! Get your things, we are going home."

Hugo ran down the hallway smiling from ear to ear.

"We are?"

"Yes."

"Is daddy there?"

"Yes, but he has to go somewhere." Hermione lied.

"Why?"

"He is going to visit Grandma Molly for a few days. Help her out with some things."

"Oh, okay." Hugo said, easily satisfied. "Bye!" He said hugging his grandparents tightly.

"Bye." they replied. Katherine hugged her daughter in the way a mother does to comfort her.

"Thanks mum and dad. I'll let you know what is going on." she reassured them as she turned and took hold of Hugo's hand and prepared to apparate to her home. Hugo waved as his body morphed into a swirl before disappearing completely.

When they arrived back at home Hermione's stomach was in knots. She didn't want to scream and yell at Ron while Hugo was home. It was late so she planned on putting him to bed before speaking to him. And she would try to keep her composure.

'_Hypocrite'_ was all she could think. She felt wretched.

Hugo burst through the front door and ran to find Ron.

"DAD…DAD!" he shouted. Ron came out of the kitchen. His face blanched. He obviously didn't know if Harry had succeeded in lying to her or not.

"Hi dad!" Hugo said. "Mum said we are home to stay."

Ron's smiled. He must have thought that his plan had worked.

"That's great buddy!" he beamed. He picked up Hugo, kissing and hugging him repeatedly.

"It's late Hugo, go get ready for bed." Hermione said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, read me a story dad?" he asked.

Ron nodded.

"I'll be there in a bit." Ron replied.

Hugo ran off down the hall and out of earshot.

"I assume you talked to Harry." Ron said calmly. Hermione could tell that he was more relaxed than he had been in days.

"I did." Hermione said just as calmly.

"I'm so glad you are home Hermione. It's so much better for Hugo to be here."

"I agree."

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her neck.

"I love you Hermione."

She looked at him and suppressed the urge to vomit.

"Ron, I came home for Hugo. We are staying here. YOU are going."

"What? I mean…I thought you talked to Harry." he said frustrated.

"I did. And asking him to lie is the lowest of the low Ronald. Lucky your sister knows when he is lying."

"Fucking Ginny." Ron swore.

"Don't blame this on her, or Harry. This is all us Ron."

"So what? You are divorcing me now? Over one mistake?" he yelled.

"I don't know what I am doing." she said. "But I want you out of the house for a while. I can't think with you here."

"Where in the hell am I supposed to go?" he shouted.

"Keep your voice down, I don't want Hugo to know that we are fighting." she whispered loudly. "Go to your mum's house."

"I can't." he said.

"Why not?"

"She's put out with me. Ginny sent her here and she found out what was going on. She's on your side naturally." he said angrily. "You'd think my own mum would stand up for me."

"Well go somewhere." Hermione said turning away from him. "I don't want you here, and I want Hugo to be in his own home."

"Why don't you leave?" he asked. "This is my house too, I pay for things the same as you do."

"Oh piss off Ronald. You would be that selfish to ask us to leave again so that you can stay in your precious home?"

"Not 'us' Hermione, just you."

"I'm not leaving Hugo with you full time Ronald."

"Why not? I'm just as competent to take care of him, if not more so."

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted. "You think you are a better parent to him than I am?"

"Yes, I do. I come home from work on time. I feed him, give him a bath, read him a story. You…all you do is work on that project and stay out all night."

Hermione felt the rage building inside of her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand.

"Take that back Ron." she said, her voice and hand shaking.

"No."

"Get out." she replied.

"You know, I don't think I will."

"Don't make me get Harry to come and take you away. Just make an excuse to Hugo and get your things together. You can see him anytime you want."

"I'm not leaving!" he shouted. "You think you are so much better than me? I screwed up, but you can't always blame me for everything."

"I don't. I only blame you for things that are your fault. Sleeping with a tramp….hmmm…your fault!" she yelled back.

"So sleeping with Malfoy is who's fault." He screamed back.

She blanched.

"What did you say?" she asked calmly. Her heart felt like it would break out of her chest.

"You heard me."

"I'm going to give you until the count of three to get your things and leave Ronald. One…"

"I'm not going." he said calmly.

"Two…" she said, trying to think of a curse in a calm rational sort of way.

"Piss off." he said, not looking at her.

"Three…" she started but then something stopped her.

Hugo was standing in the hallway looking wide-eyed at her.

"Mummy?" he called out. His voice sounded so small. "Why are you pointing your wand at Daddy? You said never to do that."

She lowered her wand and stashed it quickly into her pocket.

"I was trying to help your dad pack his things to go to Grandma Molly's."

"Daddy?" he said.

"Yes son."

"Do you have to go?"

Ron looked at Hermione.

"Just for a few days son. I will be back."

Hermione knew by his voice that he meant it.


	29. Blackmail

A/N Hello everyone. Just for the record Ron doesn't actually know about Hermione and Draco. He is just throwing out accusations to make himself feel better about what he did. But that will change soon :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

**

* * *

Blackmail**

Draco knew that he had to go home. The villa felt empty without her there but he had to give her some space. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. He had never loved Asteria, but she had loved her husband. She probably still did. He collected his things and prepared to apparate home. He wanted to owl her, to make sure she was okay, to hear her voice. But he decided that he would wait. His feelings were growing strong and he didn't want to overstep his position. After all she might have forgiven him. He may have talked her into staying together for the kids. He just didn't know and it was killing him. He took one last look around and quickly disappeared into the darkness.

His house smelled like it had been abandoned for years. Yet it had only been a few days. He set his bag in the hallway and a house elf came scurrying up to retrieve it.

"Put it on my bed please." he said kindly.

The little elf nodded and dragged the bag behind him up the staircase.

He sighed heavily before retreating to the study.

"Hello Draco." said the voice from the sofa by the fireplace.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said angrily.

"This is still my legal home darling." she purred. "I can come here anytime I want."

"Until we sign the papers of course."

"Oh, about that." she smiled. "I want to renegotiate."

"Not a chance."

She laughed.

Draco knew she was about to pull the glove card, but he let her continue.

"Oh, I think you will want to when you hear what I have to say." she replied, her voice low.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I do."

"What are your terms?"

"I want 100 million galleons, the summer villa in the Caribbean, and the jewels that are kept in the vault." she said smiling.

"Is that all?" he smiled.

"Unless you want to be generous and let me have half of your company."

Draco laughed.

"Well I tried."

"And what do you have to bargain with?" he asked innocently.

She walked slowly over to her handbag and pulled out the seeker gloves. He played along with a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh I see I have your attention now." Asteria countered. "I found these at the villa the other night when I was collecting my things."  
"Illegally collecting your things. Since I told you not to come to my parents' villa anymore."  
"Doesn't matter does it?

"Actually it does." Draco said. "You stole them. That makes you a thief. Maybe I should call the department of magical law enforcement and have you taken in."

"Well you could," she said. "But I could draw out this custody battle with Scorpius for months. Years even."

"Don't threaten me with our son. You don't give a damn about him. So cut the bullshit." he said angrily.

"It wasn't a threat. It was a promise." she snapped back. "I've made my offer. Take it or leave it."

"I think I will leave it if it's all the same to you." he said coolly.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You heard me."

"Do you know how valuable these gloves are on the open market?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course I do. I've been developing them for nearly a year." he replied in a calm voice.

"So you are willing to let me walk out of here with them and sell them to the highest bidder?"

"If that's what you want to do, but if you don't accept the generous offer my father made soon I will make sure that offer is rescinded and you will get nothing but the name you came into this sham of a marriage with."

Asteria looked stunned.

"You wouldn't dare." she said threateningly.

"Watch me. And I will expose you for the lying, thieving tramp that you are. You don't think I have pictures of your affairs? That I haven't had people follow you around and document every move you made? You must not really know me at all then my darling wife." he smirked.

Asteria's normally pale; porcelain skin turned a violent shade of red.

"To hell with you Draco Malfoy. No one will have you; you are an ugly nasty man who had to have his father pay a woman to marry him. You disgust me!" she screamed.

He laughed.

She ran at him and hit him in the chest with her fists. He grabbed her by the wrists and subdued her.

"I'm selling those gloves Draco. I can get much more for them than you can give me."

"You do that Asteria." he laughed.

She looked at him like he had lost his mind. Asteria yanked her arms free and grabbed her bag.

"I will see you later my dear Draco. You can count on that."

"I will." Draco whispered.

* * *

Ron wound up at Harry and Ginny's house after his mum refused to let him stay.

"I really appreciate this." Ron said as Ginny made up the boys' room for him to sleep in.

"If it was up to me you wouldn't be here." she replied angrily. "It's Harry you should be thanking."

"That's helpful." he said. "My own family turns on me. Just great."

"What do you expect Ronald? Us to jump for joy? Get real." she said turning from him, her long red hair swinging behind her as she slammed the door. A few moments later he heard a knock.

"Yeah, what's the matter Ginny? You want to curse me when I'm down?" he snapped.

"It's me." Harry said.

"Oh." Ron replied. He was mad at Harry for telling the truth, but thankful for somewhere to go. He hated hotels or inns.

"How are you?" Harry asked carefully.

"My marriage is over, and I'm not with my kids. Other than that life is just great." Ron snarled.

"I'm sorry about this. I didn't want to lie to begin with. I'm bad at it and Ginny knows it."

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I just can't believe this is happening. I feel so out of control." he whined.

"You have no one to blame but yourself Ron." Harry reminded him.

"I can blame that good-for-nothing Malfoy. He kept Hermione away from me working on that stupid project."

"You yourself said that it had been going on longer than that. Let's face it, no matter how much you want to blame Malfoy, this time it wasn't his fault. You know I asked him to let Hermione out of the project."

"You did?" Ron gasped. "What did he say?"

"He said that he wouldn't dare tell Hermione what to do. But if she wanted out, he would agree."

"Malfoy said that?"

"Yes, he didn't know about your problems with Hermione. He said that they don't talk about their personal lives. It's strictly business."

"It doesn't matter Harry. She won't ever forgive me."

"Give her a few days and then go talk to her at work. She can't avoid you forever. And she won't dare make a scene at work."

"I guess; I just miss her, and Hugo. And poor Rose doesn't even know what's going on. She won't be home until Christmas."

"It will be worked out by then. I'm sure of that." Harry said reassuringly. "Good night Ron."

"Yeah." Ron said flopping down onto the pillow. "Good night."

* * *

Three days passed before Draco decided to owl Hermione. It was early October and the wind was crisp and cool as he sat outside watching the leaves turn brilliant colors of orange and red. He penned a simple note to her, though he wanted to say much more.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am hoping you are well. Can we set up a meeting at your earliest convenience to talk about moving forward with the seeker project? Look forward to hearing from you. You may call on me at my home. _

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He made it sound like a formal business letter, though he wanted to say how much he missed her. But he had no idea whether or not she had reconciled with her husband, so this would have to do. He sent his owl off with it and hoped he would receive a reply soon.

Hermione was surprised to hear from him. But more surprised by the formality of his letter. She had expected something more from him, although she knew that she had no right to. She arranged a meeting at his home the following day and asked Ginny to baby-sit Hugo so that he could see Ron for a while during the meeting. She sent the letter off to Draco not knowing what to expect when she saw him again. She missed him terribly. More than she should have, and she tried to control her raging emotions. Hermione decided that she would not go to his house with expectations for a continuing relationship. For all she knew he had thought this through and decided against the scandal it would most certainly cause. When she finally fell asleep that night the situation weighed on her mind.

_She was walking through the halls of the Ministry as if it was any other work day. Her footsteps echoed in the nearly empty hallways as she walked across the marble floors to her office. People seemed to be staring at her as she walked and whispering behind her back about something. She checked her clothing and thank Merlin it was all there. She didn't have loo paper stuck to her shoe so it must be something else. It was then that she saw Draco standing at the door to her office. His grey eyes smoldering at her. The look made her heart quicken and she picked up her pace to reach him. He took her into his arms when she reached him and bent her back kissing her deeply and passionately. She didn't think about where she was or what she was doing. His lips were the only thing on her mind until she heard the gasps and sounds of disgust coming from her co-workers. Draco let her go but held her protectively. _

"_Whore." someone whispered. _

"_Home wrecker." a man spat at Draco. _

"_She's a married woman." another woman said loudly. "Let her go." _

"_I can't believe you would betray Ron like this." a familiar voice said. Hermione looked up and was face to face with Harry. The look of disgust and betrayal in his deep jade eyes was unmistakable._

"_Listen Harry…it's not what you think." Hermione cried. "I just…"_

_Ginny walked up to her and slapped her in the face. The stinging pain seared against her cheek._

"_I loved you like a sister!" Ginny cried. Her fiery red hair looked like flames against her head. Her normally pale skin was deep red as well. _

"_Ginny, you know I love you. You are my sister!" _

"_Mum?" a voice called from the crowd. Hermione's heart stopped. _

"_Rose?" _

"_What have you done mum?" Rose asked; her hand inside of Draco's sons. "You've ruined our family. I wanted to marry Scorpius." _

"_You're only eleven Rose! You can't get married." Hermione said in a panic. _

_Scorpius glared at his father. Malice in his eyes. _

"_I'm eighteen mum, you've been so busy working you haven't even noticed me growing up. Only dad has been there for us. You abandoned us for him!" she screamed pointing at Draco. "I hate you!"_

Hermione sat up in bed, sweat dripping from her forehead. Her heart beating out of her chest. She sat on the edge of the bed and cried.


	30. Custodis Venit

**A/N So sorry it has taken me so long to update any stories. I just have not had a spare minute to my name. I hope you like this next chapter, lots of good smuttiness. Happy reading and don't forget to review please.**

* * *

Custodis Venit

After a long sleepless night Hermione readied herself for her 11 am meeting. She sent Hugo off to Ginny's and got dressed slowly and carefully. She took her time pinning her hair up and slowly putting on some light make up. Her stomach was full of butterflies and anticipation about seeing him again. His burning kisses still felt hot on her skin as she remembered the last time she was with him. But then the sinking feeling of her nightmare returned. She had never been more torn in her entire life. She grabbed her briefcase and prepared to apparate to Draco's house.

His house was out in the country. And she landed outside the black iron gates. The house was surrounded by a beautiful garden full of magical plants. The trees surrounding the house were turning fall colors in stark contrast to the deep blue sky. She opened the gates and walked up the cobblestone path to his front door. Before she even knocked he was there, opening the large metal doors for her.

"Hello." he said with a sly smile.

"Good morning." she replied blushing. Her stomach did another flip.

"I'm glad you could come."

"Well, you're the boss." she answered, laughing nervously.

He chuckled.

"I think everything is in order. Oh, I forgot to mention that I had a visit from Asteria. She threatened me with the gloves."

Hermione's mouth dropped.  
"What did you do?" she asked.

"Told her to go ahead and try to get what she wants for them."

She covered her mouth with her hands.  
"I also told her that if she tried it I would rescind the divorce offer. She seemed to think that she could do better with the gloves."

"Oh Draco, this is such a mess. She is going to try and ruin you and you look so calm."

"All she is going to do is make a fool of herself. And leave this sham of a marriage with what she came in with. Nothing."

Hermione swallowed hard.

"All the same. What if…what if she puts two and two together and figures out about what we…"

"Asteria can't add." he joked.

"Be serious." she scolded.

"I am. Don't worry about her." he said walking closer to where she stood nervously tapping her foot. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close. She sighed as the smell of his skin hit her nostrils. She felt much better as he held her and rested his chin against the top of her head.

"I missed you." she blurted out.

He was taken aback.

"Really? You did?" he asked.

"Well…" she started to stutter.

"I missed you too." he said pulling her to face him. "More than I can say."

"I thought…by your letter…that maybe you…"

"What? Didn't want to see you anymore? That couldn't be further from the truth. I just didn't want anyone else to see it and think…well…know the truth. You don't know how hard the last few days have been for me. Wondering how you were, what you were thinking, what you were feeling. Wondering if you had forgiven him. Wondering if he was lying next to you totally unaware how beautiful and special you are."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears.

"The truth is Hermione that I have felt lost and alone without you. I don't know what the future holds for either one of us, but I do know this; I want you in my future."

She stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head up to kiss him. The soft feeling of his lips on hers melted any doubt she had. She knew what and who she wanted. And she knew that she could make it work with her kids as well. He pulled the small of her back so that her whole body rested against the length of his. Hermione dropped her papers onto the floor and wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Quickly he lowered his arm and scooped her up into his arms without breaking the intense kiss. Work was forgotten. Gloves were forgotten. Spouses were forgotten.

He carried her up the steps and into his massive bedroom. She never imagined what his bedroom would look like. But it was definitely not this. The walls were a deep stained teak wood with cutouts for shelves and the ceiling was high but done in wood slats in a slightly lighter color. The wall on the left of the bed was done in a light tan with a larger cubby insert. It had light colored cushions to make a lovely seating area. Soft lights lit this area. The floor was deep hardwood, with a large area rug in the middle. Tan with deep brown trim. The bed sat on a huge deep mahogany platform with ball feet. It was covered in an off white bed set with deeper pillows and a deep soft throw on the edge. Around the edge of the room were French doors with bamboo blinds filtering the morning sunlight. The whole room smelled of sandalwood and some spice she didn't know. But it was pleasant.

He kissed her softly again breaking her concentration on the room and reminding her of why she was there. She kissed him back with more fervor than before. She needed to be with him. Consequences be damned. He navigated her over to the bed and set her down. She knelt as she kissed him, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Her lips slid down his jaw line to his neck, then to his chest, leaving a little red trail of passion as she went.

He moaned in appreciation, a deep throaty moan that sent Hermione right over the edge. She ripped off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. Draco pushed her down onto the soft bed. She yielded to the firm pressure and lay there anticipating his next move. Her breathing was shallow and ragged as he removed her skirt and shoes. The shock of red panties that lay underneath had him grinning wickedly.

"You didn't wear these in anticipation did you?" he teased. Hermione blushed deeply.

"Of course not." she replied before pulling him back down on top of her. He kissed her all over her legs and thighs ending near the waist band of the flimsy panties.

"Such a shame to take these off.," he smiled "but I think it will be necessary." A flash of white teeth gripped the elastic and tore them off in one tug. He began kissing his way back up her legs and when he reached the short curly hair that was now slightly damp he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You are just so beautiful. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then close your eyes." he told her. "And relax."

She did as he asked. And before long she felt the tip of his tongue probing her. His soft hands slowly parted her legs, massaging her gently as he kissed her. Hermione had never really been a big fan of this. But she was suddenly changing her mind. He was so loving as he sucked lightly on the skin surrounding her clitoris. She felt twinges of pleasure as he worked his way closer and closer, his hands massaging her backside now.

She moaned softly as her back arched in pleasure. She felt alive and happy as he continued to use his tongue in ways she didn't think was possible. The familiar wave of orgasm swept through her body leaving her trembling. She ran her fingers through his hair pushing his head down further into her. Draco growled a little and nibbled on her skin sending more shockwaves through her. She cried out loudly.

"Oh!"

He smiled as he continued, not letting her have a break. She came over and over again, her head spinning by the fourth or fifth time. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She reached down and pulled his head up towards hers and licked his lips as he pulled off his own trousers and shorts. Soon Hermione's shirt was gone as well as her bra, leaving her able to explore his body and him to explore hers.

In Hermione's entire marriage she had not been a big fan of oral sex, giving or receiving. But since he had just changed her mind on the receiving, she figured she should try the giving part too. She pushed him firmly onto the bed so that his head rested on the soft pillows. She kissed him softly on his lips, then his neck, following the lines of his smooth chest downwards. He was already hard, and her hand stroked him from the bottom to the top of the shaft. He shivered. Her lips parted and kissed the tip gently, then a little more until her tongue ran around the edge several times. She felt him tense up and relax in between each circle. She licked her lips again. He tasted clean with a hint of spice. She licked him up and down several times before taking him fully into her mouth. He moaned again, louder than before and thrust his hips upwards in rhythm with her motions. She rubbed his thighs as she went up and down on him leaving him clawing at the sheets and moaning her name over and over again. Feeling he was close he pulled her upwards on top of him and kissed her with all the passion he possessed. She sat down on his hardened member and slid him inside of her.

Her body rocked with an intense orgasm as she leaned forward to kiss him. He fondled her breasts as she rode him harder and faster. She sat up straight as a final orgasm took control of her. She screamed out his name as his hands rested on her hips helping her finish as he came in time with her. Both of them were left panting and gasping for air as she climbed off of him and laid beside him, her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"That was amazing." he said.

Hermione head was still dizzy.

"Yes, it was. You are amazing." she said gripping his hand inside of hers.

"That was all you." he replied.

She blushed.

"I'm filing for divorce." she blurted out. "I know what I want. I need to be happy for once."

He looked at her and she was smiling at him. She looked like an angel.

"I love you Hermione." he said holding her chin. "You may not feel the same, but I thought you should know how I felt so that there are no barriers between us. I love you and I want you to be happy."

She was stunned. She didn't know he felt this intensely about her already. She knew how she felt about him. She knew she was making the right choice.

"I love you too. More than I though I ever could. Seeing you smile the way you are is all I need to know."

Hermione kissed him again before lying back down on the bed and falling fast asleep in his arms.

They thought they were both happy and safe for once. But for once they were wrong. Just as the happy couple was falling asleep in each other's arms, Asteria was collecting something from the house. Tiny little black circles that ran to her in the front yard as she chanted. "_Custodis Venit"

* * *

_

_Roughly translated from latin "Custodis Venit" means spy camera...my latin is horrible, please forgive me :)  
_


	31. Over

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update again. It just seems like I have no time or energy anymore with 3 toddlers in the house. But I am working to finish this story and my other before taking a break from writing. I hope those of you who have stuck with me for this story like this chapter and I think it will be ending soon. Love you all. Happy reading and don't forget to review please. Its all that keeps me going. :)**

* * *

**Over**

Lying next to his sleeping body, Hermione traced circles on his bare stomach as it rose and fell with each breath. It was getting late. She had to leave. But she couldn't manage to get out of bed. She wanted to spend the night with him and let him make her feel the way he had all day, but she knew that Hugo needed her. And she had some major decisions to make about how to end her marriage. As she started to get up Draco awakened. He smiled.

"Hey." he said leaning over to kiss her softly.

"I have to go." she said guiltily.

"I know. When can I see you again?" he asked twirling his fingers in her hair.

"Soon. I promise." she whispered. "I just have to talk to my kids. And Ron. I want to be honest with him about getting a divorce. I don't want to give him false hope of reconciliation."

"Will you tell him about us?" Draco asked.

"No…no, I can't do that." she said flustered. "I know I have done worse than he did…"

Draco shook his head.

"Yes I have. I fell in love with you. That is far worse than just cheating with a random woman. But I think I would have divorced him anyway. Loving you gave me the courage to end it, and the hope as well."

Draco pulled her close and held her body against his.

"I've caused a mess Hermione. This is my fault."

"We are both to blame, but I need to set things in the right direction." she said pulling her clothes on and fixing her hair. "I will owl you as soon as I can."

"I love you Hermione." he said melodiously.

"I love you too." she replied as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

She went outside and apparated to Ginny's to pick up Hugo. She knew Ron was there as well and hoped to talk to him in private. She rang the bell and it was Ron who answered the door. His face was hard and unforgiving.

"Hi." she said meekly. Her stomach was in knots. She still cared for him and breaking his heart was not what she wanted to do.

"Are you here for Hugo?" he asked flatly.

"I want to talk to you, can you take a walk with me?" she asked.

And then she saw what she feared the most, hope in his eyes.

"Yes, of course." Ron replied as he closed the front door behind him. They headed out towards the grove of trees behind the Potters house. Hermione glanced at him every few seconds to see of that look of hope was still there. It was. By the time they got to a clearing she felt sick to her stomach.

"This is fine." she said amid the golden colored trees. Thick blankets of leaves were on the forest floor. She sat down in the pile and tried to ready herself. Ron followed her and sat down next to her, closer than she wanted.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Us. I know these last few weeks have been difficult. But it's been going downhill for a while don't you think?" she asked.

"No, I didn't think that until recently." he said.

"I've been unhappy." she said. "But I couldn't admit it to myself. I didn't want to."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought this is what was supposed to happen. Me and you I mean. Like we were written as a couple but never really were meant to go together. But we never fit, not really."

"Hermione, I have never felt like that. I always knew we would be together. I was always jealous of anyone you gave your affection to, even just as a friend. I was always jealous of Harry, Krum, most of the boys in our house and now when you started working with Malfoy I was insanely jealous. I can't help it. I love you. I want us to get over this and get back together." he said reaching out for her hands. She let him hold them and took a deep breath in.

"Ron it's over. Not because of your infidelity, but because we don't belong together. I'm not sure we ever did. I love you as a friend and the father of our children. I want to get along for their sake. But I want a divorce. I want a fresh start. We can get along for the kids, I know we can."

Ron's face said it all. It was turning redder as she sat there waiting for his reply.

"Say something." Hermione said.

"What do you want me to say? Seventeen years married. Seventeen years of good times, holidays, births and deaths. Seventeen years of giving everything I could to you, for you, for our family. I can't understand where this is coming from. I know I screwed up. You don't have to tell me. I will regret it for the rest of my life. But don't do this to our family. Don't do this to the kids." he pled.

"Ron, don't." she said. "Don't try to guilt me into staying. I've thought and cried over this for too many nights now. The kids will understand eventually. Especially if we are getting along." she said squeezing his hand. He jerked it away.

"Ron…"

"You brought me out here to ask for a divorce…is that right?" he said, his ears turning deeper shades of red.

"Well yes but…" she said. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She had no idea that this would be so hard on her.

"And you think we can just leave here, get that divorce and then be all chummy like best mates…right?"

"Well maybe not best mates…but…"

"But what? What am I supposed to do when my 'best mate' Hermione starts to date. Hey, maybe I can be mates with him too. We can all three of us hang out and play chess, go see a movie together. Hey maybe Hugo can call him daddy too!" he shouted.

"I would never ever let the kids call anyone else daddy, and besides I have no plans on dating anytime soon." she lied about the second part.

"Right." he said under his breath. "I don't know why you are being so selfish Hermione. Think about our family first."

"I am!" she shouted. "The kids will eventually know how miserable I am, do you want to take responsibility for that? Have them find out about your affair?"

Ron winced.

"No." he replied.

"Then what should we do? Live together and pretend everything is alright when it's not. They will catch on sooner or later and feel slighted by our deception."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ron this is for the best. I promise." she said standing up and brushing dried leaves off of her clothes. Ron stood up as well and walked off without saying another word. She waited a moment, wiped the tears from her eyes and headed back to Harry's, to pick up Hugo. Ron went inside the house and went straight upstairs without another word to anyone. Ginny brought Hugo out, took one look at Hermione and knew instantly what was wrong. She sent Hugo back into the house.

"It's over." Hermione said crying on Ginny's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. It will be for the best. I tried to reason with Ron and tell him that us getting along would be the best thing for the kids but he doesn't want to even try."

"You know Ron. He won't accept this until the very end. And even then you might have to keep pushing." Ginny said.

"I know. I have to get going though. There is a lot to do between work and this mess now."

"Hugo!" Ginny called. "Time to go home."

Hugo ran out and waved goodbye to everyone and somehow Hermione felt it was truly goodbye. Goodbye to her best friend, goodbye to a man whom she had tried her very best for. Goodbye to the happy times with Ron and the kids. And goodbye to the Golden trio because she was sure Harry would be just as unforgiving as Ron. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she tried to blink them away.

"Come on Hugo, let's go." she said sniffing.

"Are you crying mum?" he asked innocently.

"No, no…" she said soothingly. "Just the bitter wind." And with that she apparated home with Hugo in tow.

* * *

Inside the house Ron was raging. He was throwing things in Harry's guest room and shattering them against the wall. A vase hit the window and it broke as well. A chair followed and landed on the pile of dried leaves on the lawn.

"RON!" Harry shouted over the assortment of swear words that was spewing from Ron's mouth. Ron turned towards his friend, rage blazing in his blue eyes.

"What?" he yelled.

"Do you think you could keep the rage to a minimum?" he asked. "Lily is just down the hall. And you broke Ginny's favorite vase. She is going to be pissed."

"Who cares?" he shouted. "Who cares about any of this? My life is over. Hermione just asked me for a divorce. She thinks we should be just friends, get along for the kids. Isn't that the biggest crock of crap you have ever heard?" he asked panting with anger.

"She might have just been angry when she asked. Give her some time." Harry said in his calmest voice.

"No, no, no…" Ron told him. "She's dead serious. She told me she has been unhappy, not wanting to stir up trouble. She actually thinks that we can get along as friends…"  
"You started off as friends…" Harry interrupted. "It wasn't always romantic between the two of you."

"It was for me. I think I loved her from the first moment we met. Sure she was a bossy know-it-all, and annoyed the bloody hell out of me, but I knew one day it would happen. And I never stopped hoping she would look at me the way she did Krum, or even you. I thought for sure she fancied you. But I hid my jealousy."

Harry snorted.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You hid your jealousy? Not bloody likely. Everyone knew you were jealous of Krum. Hiding your emotion is not a strong suit of yours."

"Well anyway now she just wants to sweep the last seventeen years under a rug and call it a day. How can I do that?" he said with a quiver to his voice.

"You can't. And she can't either." Harry said. "I'm sure she doesn't want to forget you, your marriage. I'm sure she just wants space to think about what you did, and to punish you a little for it. Anger is a powerful thing in women. Remember the birds she shot at you? Well this is worse, and you hurt her more than just fooling around with Lavender in front of her. You cheated on her with some random floozy. It's going to take time to forgive you. Just give her that chance." Harry said patting Ron on the back.

"Now you better fix this room before Ginny sees it or you will have two Weasley women mad at you." Harry laughed.

"Three." Ron corrected. "Mum is furious as well thanks to Ginny."

"If you think it will help I will talk to Hermione again. See if I can feel out her intentions."

"Thanks." Ron said waving his wand around and repairing different things around the room.

Asteria was busy preparing some high galleon revenge. She had pictures of that kiss from every angle of the mansion. And she was trying to decide which one would have the most impact. She purred when she found the one.

"Perfect." she said in her low voice. And with that she put it into a large envelope, wrote _**The Daily Prophet **_on the outside of it and sent it out with her owl.

"Tomorrow will be interesting my dear Draco. Very interesting."


	32. Out

**A/N I would like to thank everyone so much for the wonderful reviews! After getting those I was able to write 3 more chapters in a few hours time. Every review is like fuel. I thought everyone stopped caring about this story but I know you haven't. Thank you so much. Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Out**

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling terrible. She had a long sleepless night without Draco. Her body had become accustomed to resting against his during the night. He didn't even mind her cold feet. She sighed knowing that this day would be crappy. She had to go into the office and do some boring paperwork, after dropping Hugo off at Ginny's. The thought made her stomach turn. What if Ron wanted another confrontation? She didn't know if she could handle that again before work. She got into the shower and tried very hard to let her mind go blank, not to worry about Ron for just a few moments. But it didn't work. She kept thinking of the pain in his eyes. The anger in his voice. And the resentment emanating from him. She had completely broken him. And it felt awful. After drying off she started to get ready for work when she heard the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet tapping on the window. She opened it, paid the owl and tossed the paper onto the kitchen counter without opening it. Reading the paper was really Ron's thing. She did pick it up on occasion but this morning she was just in too big of a hurry.

"Hugo, let's go!" she shouted before jamming a toothbrush into her mouth.

"I'm ready." he grumbled. Hugo was not a fan of mornings.

"You need to behave today, no fighting with Lily alright?"

"Yes mum." he chimed.

They walked over to the fireplace and with a swish they were at Ginny's. She swallowed hard and hoped that Ginny and Harry would not be too mad at her.

"Hello?" she called.

"Coming." Ginny's voice rang from the upstairs. Her face was not the shade of Weasley red she had imagined. But her usual pale, freckly self.

"Lily is upstairs." Ginny said with a flat voice. Hermione tensed and waited for Hugo to run up to his cousin's room.

"You hate me don't you?" she blurted out as soon as her son was out of earshot.

"Hermione, why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm divorcing Ron, he's your brother. I'm the enemy right?"

"I'm not taking sides. He did a terrible thing, and I would like to think you wouldn't stop being my friend if I divorced Harry."

"You are like a sister to me Ginny. And Harry is like a brother. I know he will hate me after this. Ron is his best friend, his brother." she said starting to sob.

"Harry was hard on Ron. He told him how bad he messed up. But he also told Ron that he didn't want to take sides either. Things will work out the way they were meant." Ginny said.

"Have they left for work yet?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yes, about a half hour ago. Ron wanted to throw himself into work for now. Not think about this mess."

"That's good." Hermione said biting her lip. She had hoped that Ron would take the day off so she wouldn't have to see his broken face at work.

"Hermione are you sure this is what you want?" Ginny asked. It looked like she was holding that question in for a while.

"I think so. I'm not rushing to any divorce attorney right now. I need time. I need space to think." she said.

Just then the owl delivering the Potter's copy of the Daily Prophet arrived and Ginny paid him, took the paper and opened it. She gasped and dropped it on the floor.

"What?" Hermione asked nervously. "Did someone die? Another dark wizard on the loose? What?"

Ginny's trembling hands picked up the paper and turned the front page towards Hermione. She gasped and nearly passed out at the headline and picture that was front and center on the paper.

**Hermione Weasley and Draco Malfoy?**

**Is this how the Ministry treats all its high profile clients?**

The picture underneath that headline was unmistakable. It was from the other day, her kissing Draco before he scoops her up into his arms and heads for the grand staircase of his home. The article read:

_Early this morning a series of pictures arrived at the Prophet depicting Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) in a passionate embrace with Draco Malfoy, a client of the Ministry. There were no identifying marks on the envelope or photos so we don't know who sent this in, but we do know that they are authentic. Hermione Weasley and Draco Malfoy are both married to others. Hermione to Ronald Weasley also of the Ministry of Magic and Draco to Asteria Malfoy (nee Greengrass). You may remember that Hermione and Ron Weasley were instrumental in the defeat of the Dark Lord almost 19 years ago. They are longtime friends of Harry Potter, head of the auror office at the ministry. The Malfoys were cleared of any wrongdoing in bringing the Dark Lord back to power. Draco Malfoy owns a Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. Both parties are unavailable for comment. _

Hermione felt like she would be sick. There was no hiding this. It was out. Ginny looked fifty shades of red.

"What is this?" she asked her best friend. "Revenge?"

"No…let me explain…it was just…"

"Seriously Hermione. I felt bad for you. I knew how tore up you were about Ron's infidelity. But I never thought you would stoop this low. And with Malfoy for Merlin's sake." she paced back and forth in front of where Hermione stood. Hermione's face was pale, ashen, with a slight tinge of green. Her stomach acid churned and rumbled.

"It's not really like that." she tried to say. But Ginny wasn't listening anymore.

"Just go." Ginny said. "Hugo can stay, but I don't want you around right now."

Tears poured from Hermione's eyes, silent drops of salt water fell onto Hermione's blouse staining it. She nodded knowing she deserved every word, every nasty look from Ginny. But then she had a thought. The worst was yet to come. The Ministry. She couldn't even bear to think of what would happen when she got there. She imagined it would be like her dream, but without Rose and Scorpius. As the door slammed shut behind her she shivered in the cold fall breeze. She had to get home and send an owl to Draco right away. She turned on the spot and apparated to her house, but when she got there she saw the chaos going on around her house. Reporters surrounded the place, peeping into the windows, looking for signs of Hermione.

'Thank gods they didn't see me.' she thought before thinking of the only safe place and apperating there before the hoard turned around.

She landed in the beautiful white villa and checked to make sure she was alone. She couldn't call him, no phone. She sat on the couch crying and hoping that he would think of where she would go and find her fast. Hermione was not ready to face this alone.

* * *

Draco rose early that morning. He had his morning tea and biscuits and got dressed at a slow pace. He hoped he would hear from Hermione today. But he knew something was wrong when one of his house elves came bounding into his room unannounced.

"Master Malfoy!" she squeaked. "Come quickly!"

"What is it? What's the matter? Is someone hurt?" he asked as the tiny elf shook her head wildly.

"They've surrounded the house master. They are trying to enter."

"Who? Who is trying to get in the house?" he asked nervously. His mind flashing back to the day Voldemort took over his father's house.

"I don't know sir!" she shouted, "but they have cameras and are trying to peep in the windows. But we have covered them all."

"Thank you." he said kindly. House elves were known to overreact to things. He walked down the stairs and peered out the window. Sure enough dozens of men with cameras were trying to look into the mansions dark windows.

"Reporters." he grumbled. "Must be here about Asteria's threat about the gloves. He straightened his robes, ran a hand through his hair and opened the large doors. A hundred flash bulbs went off at once temporarily blinding him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked loudly over the commotion.

"Is it true?" one of them asked holding the copy of the prophet up over his head, Draco was still half blinded by the flash and he still assumed they were talking about the gloves.

"Well, now that the cat is out of the bag I might as well tell you. Yes, it's true. I suppose my wife leaked this to the Prophet?" he asked. More flashes and questions were shouted at him.

"I've been working on this project for years." he said confidently. "It was a group effort, and Hermione Weasley was a crucial part of the plan. She has just worked miracles with this project. She is very talented."

A group laugh went out.

"I bet she is." someone shouted out.

"Excuse me?" Draco chided. "That was hardly appropriate." He couldn't understand the whistles and subtle nudges the reporters were giving one another.

"What about your wife?" someone asked. "And her husband?"

Draco looked more confused than ever.

"What have they to do with this? This is strictly a two-person job. Highest secrecy available."

"You are not seriously telling us, Mister Malfoy that your wife and Mrs. Weasley's husband are fine with all this?" a woman reporter blurted.

"Well I don't see why Asteria would mind, more money in her pocket. And as for Mrs. Weasley's husband, well he knew what she was getting into and things have turned out for the best. I expect production to be complete in nine months. Thank you and have a good day."

Stunned silence followed Draco closing the door. The reporters didn't know what to say or do, so after scribbling quotes onto their notebooks they apparated back to the offices to work on the evening edition. All the reporters except for one. Her ruby red nails tapped on her acid green quill before writing something and smiling wickedly. Her blonde curls whirred as she left.

"Everything alright?" a low voice asked from behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Asteria, you just couldn't wait could you? The gloves are not ready yet. Because you leaked this I had to push production from one year for full production, to nine months? Do you know what this will do? I was hoping to have select versions of this out for Christmas, but it wasn't a for sure thing."

Asteria laughed. And he could tell it wasn't a good laugh, or a happy laugh. It was an Asteria laugh. And that wasn't good.

"Leave." he said flatly heading for his desk. There, laid out from end to end were dozens of copies of the Prophet, laid end to end. Same headline and same picture on each. Him, and Hermione caught in a private moment. In his house.

"You bitch!" he shouted clearing all the papers off of the desk with one swoop of his arm. Then it dawned on him. The press conference he just gave. The questions weren't about the gloves. They were about this. And reviewing his answers in his head only enraged him more.

"You did this! You planned it! After your years of cheating with any young boy who would have you, you finally have gone too far." he came closer to her, malice in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." she said backing away. He looked every bit Lucius' son at the moment. All the coldness, the rage, the power.

"Try me." he said. "I just went out there and confirmed this picture that no doubt you sent in. I thought…" he thought of Hermione. This would destroy her. "Get out Asteria. You can forget our deal. You walk away with nothing." he approached her and ripped the sapphire necklace from her neck. He heard it snap satisfyingly and the pieces fell to the floor.

"You can't…" she started to say but she wasn't fast. He was already gripping her wrists and ripping the rest of her jewelry off. Then he ripped off her fur coat and tossed it into the fire where it ignited instantly and filled the room with a sickly sweet odor.

"GET OUT!" he roared. And for the first time Asteria feared for her safety. She left out the back way.

He had to regain control. He took some deep breaths. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed. After all Asteria could have had these made up just for the shock factor. But then what was with the ambush of reporters? He had to find out if Hermione had seen the paper. If she hadn't she would be at work, but others would have. He decided to find out. He walked to the fireplace where Asteria's fur coat was still smoldering. He tossed in some floo powder and shouted "Ministry of Magic." the emerald flames engulfed him and he spun out of control until he hit the ministry floor. Looks of disgust met his gaze when the other people in the ministry lobby saw who had just entered. He stood tall and walked down the corridors towards the lift. Others saw him coming and got out as he was getting in. He clenched his jaw before pressing the button that would take him to Hermione's office. When he got out the hall was empty.

'Thank Merlin' he thought as he stepped out. His footsteps echoed eerily on the marble floor. Her office door was partially open.

"Hermione?" he called. "Are you here?"

He poked his head inside the door. She wasn't at her desk, but a fire was blazing inside the fireplace. He figured that she had stepped out for a moment.

He walked inside and sat on the loveseat in front of the fire. He would just wait.

The door slammed shut.

"Hello Malfoy." two familiar voices said as his head whipped around.

"Figured you'd try and find her now that it's all out in the open." Ron said. Draco reached for his wand.

"Exelliarmus!" Harry and Ron shouted. Draco's wand flew out of his hand and landed next to Hermione's desk.

"Look…" Draco said holding his hands up. "It's my soon to be ex….she's…"

The look of the two men standing in front of him clearly said that no explanation was going to be heard.

"I should have let you burn Malfoy." Harry said with such hatred the heat from the fire seemed to engulf him.

"Don't do anything you will regret." Draco said trying to defuse the situation, but he knew it was no use. He was going to die, or be cursed or both.

Ron's wand was trembling from sheer anger. His ears were red and Draco could see the fire dancing in Ron's blue eyes.

Draco took a deep breath as Ron raised his wand.


	33. Mess

A/N Hello everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews on the last two chapters. Here is a new one that I hope you will enjoy. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Mess**

"What is the meaning of this?" Kingsley Shacklebolt shouted as he burst through Hermione's office door and found his two best employees pointing their wands at a client.

"Minister." Ron said immediately putting his wand back into his robes. Harry held his tightly. Not backing down.

"Thank gods you are here Minister." Draco said walking over to Hermione's desk and retrieving his wand.

"Surely you have seen the paper Minister." Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"I have." he said, his eyes fixed on Malfoy.

"You expect me to just sit here while he carried on an affair with my wife?" Ron shouted.

'No." Kingsley said in his deep voice. "But I expect you to not do it on Ministry grounds. If you want to duel, you are grown men. But not here. Not now. Now Mister Malfoy, please leave."  
"Minister you don't understand. I am going through a divorce…"  
"So that makes it okay to sleep with my wife?" Ron shouted. Kingsley shot him a look that clearly said to shut up.

"No, Asteria fabricated those pictures. And then tricked me into giving a press conference about it. She wants a bigger settlement. And I refused."

"Not my business Mister Malfoy. You will have to clean up this mess yourself away from the Ministry." he said gravely.

"So it's a duel then?" Harry asked. His hand twitching on his wand.

"Of course not." Draco said.

"Coward." Ron mumbled.

"I am not going to stoop to this level of conflict. My ex is just trying to make me look bad. I don't know how she did it, but I intend to find out. Now if you will excuse me." Draco said walking past the Minister, Ron and Harry and heading out for the lifts to take him back to the lobby. His mind was racing. Where would she go? Her parents? If his house was swarming with reporters then hers probably was as well so she wouldn't go there. Then it dawned on him. His villa. He rode the lift back up to the lobby and hurried for an open fireplace. And with a flash of green he was gone again, landing neatly in the French Villa's fireplace.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted, her eyes red and skin blotchy from crying.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"Who did this?" She asked.

"I think you know." he said patting her hair as she heaved sobs against his chest.

"Asteria."

"Yes. And it gets worse."

"How can this get any worse?" Hermione asked.

"She tricked me this morning. I hadn't seen the paper yet. I thought the reporters were there about the gloves. Some of the answers I gave to them…well they didn't paint us in the best light. It made it seem like I was bragging about it. I didn't know….I swear I didn't know." he said apologizing over and over again.

"I know." she cried.

"I would never have hurt you and your family like this intentionally. If you don't want me around I can find other places to stay." he said holding her tightly and hoping that she wouldn't agree to that.

"No, I need you. Now more than ever. My life is destroyed, my kids…" then it hit her. The Prophet gets delivered at Hogwarts.

She inhaled sharply.

"What?"

"Rose and Scorpius. They will see it if they haven't already. Rose is going to hate me. And the whole school will know too!" she buried her face in her hands.

Draco knew she was right. And there was no way to fix that. Scorpius will finally know that his parents are divorcing.

"This is all my fault." Draco said walking over to the balcony where he and Hermione had spent so many peaceful nights watching the ocean tides.

"It's both of us. How do we fix this?"

"There is no way Hermione. Your husband knows."

Hermione looked even more shattered, if that was possible.

"He does?" she asked. "How do…"

"I went to your office. Got a friendly welcome from Potter and him. If the Minister hadn't walked in I don't know what they would have done. I'm quite sure I wouldn't be here with you."

"I don't understand." Hermione said walking over and placing her hand on his back.

"They disarmed me. But we can't worry about that now. I told them and the minister that the pictures were fabricated. I don't think they bought it."

"Can you get her to take it back? Offer her something?" she asked hopefully.

"I cut her off completely after her trick this morning." he said sharply.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But we need to get word to Hogwarts, and we might have to go there as well. Try to explain in person. Scorpius is finally old enough to know about his mother's problems."

"You are not going to tell him that his mother doesn't want him are you?" she asked surprised.

"Not in so many words, but he needs to hear some truth. Lying isn't doing him any favors."

"I will owl Headmaster Flitwick and tell him to expect us shortly. Perhaps he can take the kids to Hogsmeade, maybe the meeting room at the Three Broomsticks. That will give us some privacy."

"Good idea. I also need to tell my parents." he groaned. "No doubt they have found out already but hearing it from me is different."

Hermione gulped.

"Your father." she said quietly. "He will be angry. After all I am who I am. He might remember. My name was in the paper. My maiden name."

"He might." Draco said thinking of how to keep his father from blowing up. His memory might be off but he still was Lucius Malfoy. And that had never changed.

"Will you be alright if I go to my parent's house?" he asked not wanting to leave, but knowing he had no choice.

"Yes. No one knows about this place right?"

"My parents and Asteria, but I have the floo blocked from anyone but me and only the two of us can apperate here now."

"Alright." she said softly, wiping the tears off of her cheek.

"Be back soon. And Hermione?"

"Yes?" she said, her brown eyes looking to him for a glimmer of hope.

"I love you." he said.

She gave him a brief smile as he disapparated in front of her.

Luckily he could safely apparate into his parent's house. There was another swarm of reporters outside the iron gates.

"Must be slow news day." Draco mumbled before calling out for his parents.

"Mum? Father?" he called.

His mother came running, she looked frantic.

"What is going on Draco?" she asked. Her hair was not in its usual elegant knot. It looked disheveled.

"It's Asteria. She is trying to ruin me." he snarled. "Where is father?"

"In his study. He's seen the paper son."

"Does he remember anything?"

"Is there something he shouldn't?" she whispered.

"The woman, in the picture. She is Hermione Granger."

His mother gasped.

"Draco! How could you not tell us this? She….she's the one who…Harry Potter's friend?"

"Yes."

"The muggle born?"

"Yes mother."

"Your father…he's in a fragile state of mind. If he realizes this, there is no telling what he will do."

"I know. That's why I came. I need your help. I need a potion to help him forget."

"His mind is already full of holes son, you want me to make it worse?"

"Just for this one thing. I just don't want him blowing up on me as well. I can handle this if you can help me. Then we will suggest that you two take a trip. But not to the gulf villa, that's where we…I am staying."

"We?" Narcissa asked noticing the slip.

"I am letting Hermione stay there."  
"Are you going to stay there as well?" she asked.

"Look mum…" he said. "Things are complicated. I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did. You know how things have been with Asteria. I just wanted…to feel loved."

Tears welled in his mother's eyes.

"Son, you have always been loved." she said softly.

"It's not the same. Hermione sees me as beautiful, special. It felt good. She didn't see my scars as ugly. I'm sick about the mess I have caused for her and her family. And for Scorpius as well. But it's out now and I am trying to fix things. Now go fix that memory potion and slip it into some tea. I'll be in father's study."

Narcissa nodded and hugged her son tightly. Draco straightened up and headed down the long hallway towards his father's study.

Lucius' study at Malfoy Manor had always frightened Draco. As a child there was all manner of dark things kept on the dark wood shelves. Poisons, amulets, books full of horrible spells that tortured and burned enemies. His new study was light and bright. Painted pale blue with deep, rich wooden paneling and plush ivory carpeting. His father's desk sat in the middle of the room. Massive gleaming mahogany. It was a statement piece. When he entered his father was sitting behind it, looking at a copy of the Prophet.

"Hello father." Draco said firmly.

"Son." he replied. Not looking up.

"Asteria." he said. "She did this. She knew blackmail with the gloves wouldn't work."

"Why would you get involved with a married woman? Do you realize the scandal this has caused?"

"I know. And I'm afraid it gets worse. I gave a press conference this morning and made it all seem like it was no big deal. But to be fair I thought I was talking about my seeker gloves I've been working on. I had no idea about the article and photo until afterwards."

"This woman." Lucius said, finally looking up at his son. "She seems so familiar."

"You met her at my shop remember?" he said trying to distract his father from past memories.

"I know, but before that. Why does her face seem so…"

Just then Narcissa walked in.

"Tea." she said carrying a silver tray laden with three tea cups. She set the tray down and picked one up, handing it to Lucius. Then another one to Draco. The third she picked up herself.

"Here Narcissa, does this woman Draco is with look familiar?"

"No, can't recall seeing her before. She is lovely though, although inappropriate for a Malfoy to be with a married woman." she said scolding.

Lucius sipped his tea.

"Father, I am going to fix this. Asteria is not going to win."

Lucius' eyes went glassy and then refocused.

"Of course." Lucius said flatly.

"Dear, it's been so long since we went on holiday. How about we go to South America for a week or two? I hear it's lovely there right now. Let all this mess with Draco calm down. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Lucius nodded.

"Well then it's settled. I will see the two of you when you get back, so don't worry about all this mess. I will take care of my soon to be ex-wife." Draco reassured them.

"Of course son." Narcissa said hugging him tightly. "Make this go away before we return." she whispered in his ear.

He nodded and left the room wondering what to do next.


	34. All is not well

A/N Thank you so much to all of you who have stayed with me and this story. I am working very hard to finish it for you. But as you know time is limited for me. I hope you all like this chapter. Happy reading and please review...good or bad I'm always happy to read them.

* * *

**All is not Well**

Hermione waited patiently for Draco to return. Her stomach felt tight and her head was throbbing. She wondered what Draco was telling his parents. She wondered what Ron was saying about her. What Harry was thinking? It was all overwhelming. Then she thought of what she was going to say to Rose when she got to Hogwarts. All of Rose's classmates would know as well. And Draco's son, how would he react to the news about his mother? It was all such a mess. Hermione was used to being in control. Making all the decisions. And now that power was out of her hands. She honestly felt like packing up and running off with her kids for a long holiday. Maybe the states. Maybe Australia. She didn't know. Would Ron follow her? Would he fight her for custody of their children? She felt slightly relieved when Draco returned a moment later.

"Well?" she asked as she bit her nails down to nothing. "What did they say?"

"Well mum was more understanding. When I told her who you were she didn't curse me. She didn't congratulate me either but I wasn't expecting praise for my actions."

"And your father?" Hermione asked swallowing hard.

"Well that was a bit tricky. He started to remember but mum and I gave him a memory potion and they are going on holiday until this all blows over. I don't think he will ever remember now."

She nodded nervously.

"Did you send an owl to Hogwarts?"

She nodded.

"Any reply?"

"Not yet. But we are quite a distance. Might not hear back until tonight." she said.

"We will just have to hope for the best and prepare for the worst." he said taking a seat next to her on the couch.

She sniffed and nodded, looking out on the vast sea outside the window.

"What can I do Hermione? Name it. I will go and deny all of it. I will take out a full page ad and make sure Asteria is blasted for the tramp she is. Anything. Please just tell me how to make it right." he pleaded gripping her hands in his own.

"I don't think there is anything we can do. It's out. We will just have to work with the people we care for and hope for forgiveness and understanding." she said staring into his stormy eyes. They were full of pain and desperation. She hated seeing that.

"I have to go get Hugo." she said. "Ginny and Harry hate me. Ron might be there. But he can't stay there."

"You could bring him here." Draco suggested. "I can go home. You are welcome here as long as you like."

"No, I think my parent's house would be best. Out of the wizarding world."

"I'm going with you." he said firmly.

"No, that's not a great idea." she told him.

"After the way they attacked me earlier, two against one, and a sneak attack at that I don't want you walking into a trap. They both looked quite mental."

Hermione considered it.

"Alright, but only to keep peace. No drawing your wand unless we are threatened. And you should keep back so they don't see you unless Hugo or I are in trouble. Agreed?" she asked.

"Agreed." he replied. "Are we apperating?"

She nodded and took his hand. They left the villa in a swirl of color before arriving on a very normal looking street about 50 meters from the Potter home.

"Stay here." she warned. He nodded as she walked away towards Harry's house. Her stomach was filled with a million butterflies and she felt very nauseous.

As she stepped on the porch she looked back to make sure Draco was in her line of sight before she knocked at the door.

A moment later Ginny answered the door. Her face looked red and her eyes were swollen and blotchy. Ginny looked like she had been crying all day.

"I'm here to get Hugo." Hermione said. Though she felt like hugging Ginny and apologizing for everything.

"That's all you have to say?" Ginny asked. "No explanation, no reason? Just here to get Hugo then?"

Hermione nodded, there was so much more she wanted to say.

"Hugo, your mum is here." Ginny called. It was then that she saw Ron coming down the stairs. He froze when he saw Hermione in the doorway.

"I don't want any trouble." Hermione said. "I'm just getting Hugo." Ron was walking straight at her.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY SON ANYWHERE!" he shouted.

"I most certainly am. He is my son too. And last time I checked I was responsible for him. We don't have any custody agreement so I can pick him up and take him anywhere I choose." Hermione said back firmly.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE WHAT WAS PRINTED IN THE PROPHET TODAY?" he screamed. His face was now so red he looked like he had gone mad.

"I'm not discussing it. Get Hugo." she replied.

"Oh?" he mocked. "You don't want to discuss it? Oh very well then. We will just put it up on a shelf for next time we have tea."

"Get my son."

"And with Malfoy? Draco fucking Malfoy? I can't even wrap my brain around that. I…"

At that moment Harry walked to the door. His eyes were hateful.

"I think you should leave Hermione." he said.

"Not without Hugo. So go get him." she replied.

"No." Ron said. "He is staying here. I won't have you running off with him and Malfoy."

"We are going to my parent's house Ronald. Not that it's any of your business." she replied harshly.

"Oh is your little ferret staying there with you? I would think that mum and dad wouldn't approve of that." Ron said mockingly.

"Just get Hugo." Hermione said ignoring his snide remark.

"NO!" Ron shouted, red-faced and as close to Hermione as he could stand. Hugo came running down the steps and past his father into Hermione's arms.

"We are leaving?" Hugo asked. His mother nodded.

"No, Hugo you are staying here." Ron said calming down and taking a step back.

"We're leaving Hugo, going to Grandmum's house. Say good-bye to your father." she said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Bye daddy," he said. "See you tomorrow. Bye Lily, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry." Hugo said waving and taking his mother's hand.

Ron's face shot death looks at Hermione. She didn't turn around again to look at him, but just kept walking down the street to where Draco was waiting.

"Everything alright?" he asked. Hugo regarded him with caution.

"Who is this mummy?" he whispered.

"Someone I work with Hugo. He's helping me get to Grandmum's safely."

"Is something wrong?"" Hugo asked.

"I will talk to you about it later." she said quietly.

Draco looked at the young boy. He saw a lot of his father in him, but mostly he saw Hermione. He saw her in the quizzical looks he gave his mother. He saw her in the untrusting glare Hugo was giving him. And he saw it in the deep brown eyes and sprinkling of freckles on his face.

When they got to a safe place they apparated to Hermione's parents house. She told Draco to wait across the street until Hugo was safely inside the house. She only stayed a moment. He saw her kiss Hugo and hug him tightly. He saw her wipe tears from here eyes and exchange a few words with her parents. They closed the door and she walked slowly towards him. She looked broken. Her posture was slumped and her head hung. He reached for her hand, not even sure she had the strength to apparate back to the villa. He led the way, swirling around until they hit the hardwood floors of their safe haven. She flopped down onto the sofa and stared out the window.

He didn't know what else to say. Sorry just didn't seem enough. Her whole life was ruined, she was an outcast, and her kids were separated from her and their father. She couldn't go back to her house without a swarm of scummy reporters torturing her with her every life detail. He made a pot of tea and brought her a cup. She took it with trembling hands but didn't sip it.

"Hermione…" he started to say. Should he offer to help her run off, start a new life? He didn't get a chance to say anything, she turned and buried her head into his chest and sobbed. She cried for what seemed like eternity. She cried until she had nothing left inside of her. His shirt was soaked with salty, warm tears. He stroked her hair and said nothing, which he thought was best.

"Sorry." she whispered, wiping her eyes.

"For what?" he asked incredulously. "This is all me. None of this was your fault. I kissed you first. I will never, for as long as I live, forgive myself for doing this to you." His eyes were welling up.

And then she kissed him. She kissed him with every fiber of herself. She dug her hands into his hair and pulled him as close to her as he could get. The teacups on the table fell to the floor. They broke apart panting and gasping for air. And for once he didn't know what to say.

"If this is anyone's fault…" she said in between breaths. "It's mine. I could have said no. I could have stayed away. I could have done a lot. Truth is I didn't want to. I wanted someone to relate to things I liked. I was selfish. And I wanted you."

He stared into her red-rimmed eyes.

"I love you Hermione. I have never felt so sure and strongly about anything in my life. Whatever you want to do, or not do, I am with you, for as long as you want me to be. If you want to grab the kids and run off, start a new life without me or Weasley, I can help you. Just let me know what you want me to do."

Tears still running down her face she took his hand in hers.

"I want you to carry me into that bedroom and show me."

He didn't need to be asked again. Scooping her up in a flash he took her into the bedroom and placed her gently onto the bed. Her hair fanned out behind her like a silken sheet. Her hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt and she ran circles over his chest with them. His steely eyes longed for her. She pulled him down towards her and ran her hands across his scarred back. He started to protest but she shut him up with a long kiss.

"I love you. All of you." she whispered. Draco buried his face in the crook of Hermione's neck and inhaled her sweet scent. He wished things could have started out differently for them. He pulled her towards the head of the bed as she slid off her shoes and skirt. His hands roamed her body, stroking her bare skin expertly. Hermione let her mind go blank for a while, enjoying his touch, his scent, and most of all his taste. He made her forget about things for a while. All the worry left her briefly. And she knew how selfish she was being. Hermione always put others first. Ron and Harry, her kids, her parents, her work. So she didn't feel bad for being selfish just for a little while. Draco was unbuttoning her blouse, slowly, feeling the goose bumps arise on her stomach. She wriggled out of it and tossed it onto the floor. Just as his hand made its way up her thigh to the warmness he do desperately craved, he heard a tapping at the window. An owl was trying to get his attention. Draco took a deep breath and walked over to the window. The owl flew in as he opened it. It sat on the end of the bed waiting for its message to be removed. Hermione sat up in bed and took the note, her hand shaking. It had the Hogwarts seal on the outside. Draco let the owl fly back out the window before sitting next to her and waiting for her to open the letter.

"I can't." she said, her voice cracking.

"We are not going to get into trouble Hermione." He said taking the letter from her. "We are adults, and Headmaster Flitwick is not going to take house points or give us detention. All we care about is our children's wellbeing right?"

She nodded and swallowed hard as he tore open the envelope. His grey eyes scanned the words on the heavy parchment. He nodded and handed the envelope to Hermione. She read it as fast as she could and then read it again more slowly. She sighed but her hand was still shaking.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley and Mister Malfoy,_

_Thank you for your prompt attention regarding the article in today's Daily Prophet. It did cause quite a stir at breakfast this morning and one of the teachers ushered Rose and Scorpius out of the great hall before it got too out of hand. I would appreciate your prompt attention to this by coming up to Hogwarts as soon as you can. I think things would sound better coming from the two of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Flitwick_

_Headmaster Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Let's go." she said grabbing her clothes.

"Now?" he asked.

She nodded as she pulled on her discarded clothing. He agreed and got dressed himself.

"How will be get there?" he asked. We can't apparate to Hogsmeade and be seen. It will cause reporters to write more gossip."

"We could apparate to the shrieking shack." Hermione suggested. "Then take the tunnel onto the grounds."

"Then what, just walk up to the front door?" he said. "You read what Professor Flitwick said, the whole school read about it today. It's bound to cause more scandal."

"We can use a charm. Damn, I wish I had Harry's invisibility cloak." A sob caught in her throat at the thought of her best, make that ex-friend.

"Alright let's go then." He reached out for her hand and they disappeared, landing on a dark dusty floor.

The room smelled of mold and had at least an inch or more of dust on every surface.

"Lumos" she said as she pulled out her wand. The faint glow gave her just enough light to see the stairway that led to the tunnel. She tugged at his hand.

"Wait…" he said. "What about the disillusion charm?"

"Oh, right." She said flustered. "You do it, I'm too nervous."

Draco took out his wand, tapped her head and then his own. The dripping sensation ran down her entire body.

"Can you see me?" she asked.

"No." he replied.

"Let's go then, I don't want to put this off any longer, my stomach is in knots."

The walked along the tunnel ending at the narrow opening at the base of the whomping willow. It was a tighter squeeze then she remembered but they made it out. Dusk was breaking over the castle as they walked quietly to the front door. A very small first year was just entering the castle so they followed in behind her, being sure to make no noise whatsoever. They avoided students making their way into and out of the great hall and walked around others as they climbed the stairs. They had no idea whatsoever how they would get into the headmasters office without being seen. By the time they got to the statue at the entrance the charm had started to wear off. Hermione spoke to the statue.

"I am Rose Weasley's mother and I need to see the Headmaster immediately. This is Scorpius Malfoy's father; he needs to see the headmaster as well."

To her surprise the statue opened and they jumped onto the spiral staircase. When they got to the top the large wooden door was open.

"Come in" said a squeaky voice. "We have a lot to talk about." Professor Flitwick said.

"Yes we do." said a harsh voice that made Hermione's blood run cold.


	35. Damage Control

A/N Sorry for the long time between updates. Just finding time to write is hard. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I like writing something that is not all fluff and happiness once and a while. Happy reading and don't forget to review. They make my day, seriously!

* * *

**Damage Control**

Seated across from the headmaster's desk was Asteria. Her long legs crossed in a casual manner. She wore a fake smile the way people wear jewelry.

"Why are you here?" Draco demanded.

"Why for our son of course." she said, her voice dripped with fake sincerity.

"Sit down Mister Malfoy." Professor Flitwick said in a harsh tone. Hermione felt like she was going to faint. "You too Mrs. Weasley."

"Look Professor," Draco started to say.

"Personally Mister Malfoy I don't care what is going on in your personal life. But when it affects my students and causes an uproar I tend to make that rather seriously."  
"It's all her!" Draco said pointing his finger in his wife's smirking face. "She lied, made up stories and has done everything in her power to blackmail me into giving her more money. My father and I have cut her off pending a divorce hearing. She is an evil, spiteful woman who cares nothing for our son."

"But I do care." Asteria said mockingly. "I care a great deal about what your affair has done to our son. I just know he would want to take some time out of school and come with me." she said. Her eyes glared at her husband; just daring him to continue.

"You filthy bit…" Draco started but was then interrupted by another knock at the door.

"Come in." Professor Flitwick said. Hermione felt sick because she now knew that this would be a meeting of both parents of both children.

Ron walked in, not looking at Hermione. Not looking at Draco. Just looking straight ahead. He took the chair nearest Asteria.

"Mister Weasley. Good now that you are all here let's discuss this like rational adults. The Daily Prophet has printed something that you two claim is untrue, is that correct?"

Both Hermione and Draco nodded. Ron glared at Draco. His fists balled up in fury.

"She faked the photographs." Draco fumed.

Asteria put her hand to her chest in mock surprise.

"I did no such thing. I had those cameras put in the manner to catch house elves stealing. I had no idea whatsoever of what I would find. I mean I had already found the two of you together at Draco's family cottage. But you claimed it was work related. So I let it go. I never would have thought that I would catch you with…well someone like her." she said mockingly.

"Now wait just a minute," Hermione said. "We were working. On a patent for a new product. The minister himself can vouch for that."

"Now you were in a cottage with him? When was this? When you son was begging for you to come home at night and read to him? You are unbelievable!" he said standing up and advancing on Hermione. Draco stood up and pointed his wand in Ron's face.

"Don't come near her Weasley or I will hex you into the next century." his hand and voice were calm and steady. Hermione gasped.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE!" Professor Flitwick yelled as he stood on his chair. "None of this is helping your children. Ron took a step back and sat down. Draco lowered his wand and did the same.

"You are not taking our son Asteria. We have an agreement. You don't even love him. You only want him for the settlement you think you are going to get."

To Hermione's surprise Asteria broke out in tears.

"You think that's true do you?" she sobbed. "I love him very much. You let this woman come between us. Between our family. And look at this poor man. Your cheap fling has ruined two families." She pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. It almost looked real to Draco but he knew her ability to turn on the waterworks when necessary. Ron looked lost at what to do. He put his arm around Asteria and tried to comfort her. And to Hermione's shock she let him.

"You are not taking Scorpius. Period. Put on your fake tears to anyone who will believe you. But I know you best. It's all an act. A sympathy ploy. And it just makes you look like the fool you are."

"This is getting us nowhere." Professor Flitwick said. "You can work out your custody in court. For now no one is leaving Hogwarts. I won't allow it and will get the authorities involved if need be."

Hermione straightened up in her chair. She had never heard Professor Flitwick sound so authorities. She knew he meant business.

"I will go get the children. And I will put the Weasley's in one room and the Malfoy's in another. You will not fight in front of them. And you will not make derogatory remarks about the other parent in front of them. The consequences will be severe. Not only by me, but by the damage you will inflict on them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley please follow me." he said hopping off of his chair and taking Ron and Hermione into a small room off the right of his office. He did the same for Draco and Asteria off to the left. Moments later Rose and Scorpius were ushered into the Headmaster's office and shown to there respective parents.

Rose looked happy but cautious about her parents being there. She ran to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"Mum, what is going on?" she asked. Ron sat there and said nothing.

"Nothing sweetheart, really just a big misunderstanding."

"Understatement of the year." Ron muttered.

"What daddy?" Rose asked cocking her head to the side. She looked just like her mother.

"Truth is…I don't really know what's going on other than your mum has decided to leave me."

Hermione shot Ron a death glare. Tears welled in Rose's eyes.

"Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so. But I want you to know that this has nothing to do with you. Or your brother. We have just drifted apart."

"More like shoved apart." Ron said.

"What did the headmaster say Ronald?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Your father and I won't be living together anymore. But things will be alright. I will find a nice place and you can see your father anytime you like."

"Will you be living with Scorpius' dad? Like it said in the Daily Prophet?"

"No, that is made up." Hermione soothed.

"Why were you kissing him? I saw the pictures…so did the whole school." she said turning deep red.

"Like I said…they were fake." She hated lying to her daughter. But she didn't want her to have to hear the whole truth right now.

Ron snorted. And Hermione threw him another death glare.

"I don't want to leave my house." Rose whined.

"You are at school now most of the year." Hermione said trying to make her feel better. "We will find you a great room and you can help decorate it any way you want."

Rose crossed her arms and looked down at the floor.

"I know this is hard. And other kids might not understand, but you are a strong girl. And you know the truth now so it doesn't matter what others think."

"Can I still be friends with Scorpius?" she asked meekly.

"Of course." Hermione said hugging her daughter. "He might need a friend as well and you are the only one who knows what he is going through as well because his parents are separating as well."

"Yeah, be his friend Rose." Ron said snidely. "He might be your step-brother someday." he whispered so just Hermione could hear.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried with all her might not to curse Ron.

"We will let you get back to class." Hermione said before placing a kiss on Rose's forehead. Ron leaned down and hugged his only daughter.

"I love you Rose." he whispered. "I wish I could make this all better. But your mum has made up her mind. And nothing I can do will change it."

Rose nodded into her dad's shoulder and sniffed.

"I love both of you." she said before heading out the door.

Ron slammed it behind her.

"So now that you can't run away…" he said.

"Let me out Ronald. Could you have been a bigger prat just now? Why don't you just grow up?"

"Is he really worth it Hermione? Is he that good in bed? To throw away your family? Your career? Your whole life?"

Hermione ignored him, but the tears welled up as she fought to contain them.

"I need to know. I need to know if there is something I could change."

"Ron was that girl at the bar worth it? Did you expect me to just forgive you and go on as if nothing had happened?"

"So this was revenge?"

"No!" she shouted.

"Oh my gods…" he said sinking into the chair and burying his head in his hands. "It's not revenge is it? You were with him before I even went out that night weren't you?"

The panic showed on Hermione's face.

"Of course not…I…" she stammered.

"Just tell the truth Hermione. Please."

Hermione considered it. Just coming clean about the whole thing. But she chickened out and headed for the door. Leaving Ron broken again with no real answers.

* * *

Draco and Asteria sat in silence as they waited for their son to enter. And he did a few minutes later. He looked as if he had been crying. He immediately ran for his father.

"What's going on dad?" he said quietly. "Kids are saying terrible things about you and Rose's mum."

"It's alright son." Draco replied. "Just someone's idea of a cruel joke. Nothing more."

"Rose is really upset." he confided. "Her cousins were really mean to her earlier."

"Her parents are talking to her now. But there is something I would like to discuss with you. Your mum and I are going to be separating. And you are going to live with me alright?"

Scorpius turned and looked at his mother. She had her typical look of indifference. Although she usually tried to hide it in front of Scorpius. He looked at his mother. Trying to find some sign of love or emotion. She looked back as if she was looking at someone's pet. He turned and hid his head in Draco's jacket and cried.

"Go." Draco mouthed silently. Asteria smirked as if watching her son cry over her was amusing. She got up quietly and left.

"Why daddy?" Scorpius sobbed. "Why doesn't she love me?"

The words broke his heart.

"She does." he lied. "She was just taught not to show love and emotion by her parents. I know its hard. My father was the same way for years. But things change, and she will come around some day and realize what she missed. But in the mean time, you and I will be together. And Grandmum can't wait to see you for Christmas. Granddad either. I'm sure they will have loads of love to give you."

Scorpius raised his head and nodded.

"I wish I had Rose's mum." he said sadly.

Draco hugged him and thought 'me too'.

After sending the children back to class, only the three of them remained.

"Where did your wife go Malfoy?" Ron barked. "Can't stand the sight of you either."

Draco remained tight lipped. He didn't want to get into it with Ron. He knew he had to let Hermione handle him.

"Ronald just shut up for once. It's obvious that we all have a lot to deal with right now. I will let you have Hugo on the weekends, but during the week he will stay with me at my parent's house. If that is not good enough for you then you can wait until we go to court to see him."

Ron's face dropped.

"You would keep him from me?"

"I don't want to." Hermione admitted. "But I don't want to fight in front of him. I don't want you saying nasty things about me in front of him. You wouldn't want me to bring up that tramp at the bar…"

Ron's ears turned red.

"Whatever you want to do is fine. Can I go back to my own home now?"

"Yes, that would be best for Hugo. I will talk to you soon." she said as she started to walk out of the room. Without thinking she reached for Draco's hand and took it into her own. A half a second later she felt Draco fall to the floor unconscious…and turned to find Ron, his wand still pointed to the spot where Draco had been.


	36. Headlines

**A/N Thanks to all who have been so patient with me and my sloooow progress. I still plan on finishing this story and How to survive so keep with me. I think this will have between four and six more chapters. Depending how I want to finish. Thanks again. Happy reading and please don't forget to review. Even if it is just to say hi.**

* * *

**Headlines**

"What did you do Ronald Weasley?" Hermione screamed as she knelt over Draco.

Ron stared at her, anger seething from his whole body.

"Do you even realize what you just did?" he asked her. She shook her head no.

"You held his hand Hermione. Right in front of me. Tell me what is going on right now and I will put him right." Ron said pointing at Draco's frozen body.

"I did no such thing." she denied. But she thought for a moment and realized that he was right. She had done it out of habit, without her thinking that Ron was right there.

"You must have gone mental Hermione. That is the only explanation for your behavior. I just watched you hold his hand. His…not mine. All the times I asked for a little bit of affection, some sign that you still loved me, and I was denied over and over again. But here you are in the middle of Hogwarts holding hands with Draco Malfoy. And not even realizing that you were doing it. Which says to me that you have been doing that for quite a while for you to be so comfortable with it. Bloody hell I don't even know what to say."

Hermione swallowed hard. She knew she was going to have to come clean. Not only to get Ron to reverse the jinx but to be the person she used to be.

"Ron, I did love you. I still do. You are the father of my children and my best friend for as long as I can remember. But something hasn't been right for a while. I tried to ignore it. Put my own feelings on a shelf and push them to the back of the cabinet. But it didn't work. I was less than thrilled about working with Draco. Painful memories came back and you were so against it. But the challenge of the project made me want to do it. You don't understand how boring my job got. How boring our life had got. Same routine, same thing day in and day out. You say you wanted affection, but what you really wanted was sex. I would often reach for your hand at work, or walking in the park with the kids and you would drop it just as fast as you could. A nice romantic dinner always turned into an argument about the kids, or bills, or your family or something. And then you would expect me to jump into bed and everything be alright in your world. Never mind I was hurting in mine. While working with Draco we found out how much we had in common. We read the same books, liked the same foods. And I swear I never meant it to turn into anything than a professional friendship. But you are right. It did. And I am so sorry Ron. My heart is breaking in half right now. Half is yours and half is his. And I have none left for myself. I don't want to fight in front of the kids. I want to be civil to each other and make the kids lives as full as possible. But the two of us together haven't worked for a very long time. I want our divorce to be amicable. I want all these things that are probably not going to happen. Just please…" she said motioning towards Draco's body. "Let him leave."

Ron's face was as red as she had ever seen it. He didn't make any attempt to unfreeze Draco. He stood there trying to think of something to say. Ron opened his mouth several times but the words didn't come out.

"Please say something." Hermione pleaded.

"Do you love him?" Ron finally asked quietly. Hermione was surprised by his calm demeanor.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I do."

Ron nodded.

"You know I've loved you since we were 11. I always thought we would end up together. I never thought I would be coming in second to Draco Malfoy."

"You aren't second Ron." she said soothingly. Tears were running down her face.

"I'm sure as hell not first in your life anymore."

"I'm sorry this is such a mess. I'm sorry…" she said before breaking off into tears again. "All I ask is that you help me with the mess that Draco's wife has caused. For our kids sake. I am telling the truth when I tell you that Asteria has no feelings for her son. She doesn't care about the damage she is inflicting on him. But I know you do. You care about how Rose was feeling, you care about Hugo. Please Ron, don't make this harder." she pleaded.

"So the pictures were true?" he asked.

"Yes." Hermione admitted.

He nodded and looked at the floor.

"But we can stand against the prophet. Together." she said.

"And then what Hermione? You go off with Malfoy? What good will it do?"

"It will do our kids good. I know I screwed up…"

"That's putting it a bit mildly." he said.

"You don't have to like it. Or accept it. You can hate me and him but just don't take it out on our kids. If you do this…I won't bring up the thing with the girl in the bar in our divorce. I will make the unbreakable vow on that."

"What is it exactly that you want me to do?"

"We will go to the Prophet and give a proper interview. Draco can expose Asteria for the money grubbing woman she is."

"Hermione, do you really expect me to lie for you? To cover up this…this affair for you?"

"Not for me." she said. "Think of how Rose was crying over this. Think of how Hugo might feel in the future if he were to read the paper when he's older."

Ron looked at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "That you were so unhappy I mean…"

"I didn't realize I was until…"

"Until him." Ron finished. His voice was sad and distant.

"I am begging you Ronald. Please."

"I'm not sure what I can do. But I will try I guess. And there will be no mention of the bar incident then?"

Hermione shook her head no.

Ron pointed his wand at Draco and whispered something. Draco stood up and reached for his wand but Hermione stopped him.

"It's okay." she said. "I have it all worked out for now. I'll be in touch Ron to set something up. Would you like to take Hugo home tonight?"

Ron nodded.

"I'll call my mum and tell her to expect you." she said approaching him with caution. Hermione reached up and put her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him. "Thank you." she whispered.

Ron didn't reply. Draco was staring Ron down. Hermione took him by the hand and led him out of the office and down the marble staircase leaving Ron behind.

"What just happened?" Draco asked angrily as they were exiting the staircase and heading for the main doors.

"I told him about us. And he has agreed to help us with the Prophet to keep our kids safe."

"You are kidding." he replied.

"No, I am not." she said. "He's hurt by this, but he had to know the truth. I felt like a real arse lying to him even after he found out on his own."

"If he ever pulls his wand on me again…" Draco said through gritted teeth.

Hermione kept quiet the rest of the way down to the whomping willow. She froze the tree and squeezed back through the small opening. When they reached the shrieking shack they apparated back to Draco's cottage.

She ran for the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She had no idea what she was going to tell the Prophet when they went in. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Hermione slumped onto the bathroom floor and sobbed again. She couldn't remember ever making a mess that she couldn't fix. But this seemed like it. Draco found her lying there, sad and broken, and swore that he would get revenge on his soon to be ex if it was the last thing he did.

Rita Skeeter sat at her desk, her mind whirling with different ideas, headlines, scathing remarks. It was heaven for her. After all she had to pay Hermione Granger back for almost ruining her career twenty odd years ago. She owed her that much at least. And the quotes from Mister Malfoy were delicious. Easy to twist into what she wanted them to say. As she tapped her pen the words began to flow just as quickly as she thought them. When she was done she smiled wickedly and ran to her editor.

Draco held Hermione that night as she cried. He didn't try to tell her things would be alright. He just sat there and held her as she sobbed. Her tears staining his shirt. He felt helpless. She finally fell asleep after a few hours of dry sobs and he carried her to his bedroom. She clung to his neck like a helpless child as he laid her down on the bed and removed her shoes. Her eyelashes fluttered with what he could only assume was a bad dream. Hours passed as he watched her, making sure she was alright, keeping her wrapped in his arms. It was then that he swore he would never let her go.

The next morning arrived dark and gloomy. An overcast chilly start to what might be the worst day of Hermione's life. She didn't know what was going to happen when they went into the office of the Daily Prophet. Would Ron keep his word? It was hard to say with that temper of his. But she had to assume that he would. He had uncursed Draco yesterday like he said, so maybe he was starting to accept that the divorce was the best thing for the whole family right now. Draco stirred next to her. Sleeping in the same clothes he had worn all day. He smiled briefly at her and leaned in to kiss her. Just a soft kiss to reassure her. She put her forehead to his and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Morning." he said, his mouth close to hers.

"Morning." she replied.

"We don't have to do this you know." Draco told her. "Go into the Prophet I mean. I can handle this on my own. I don't want you to have to pretend to be happy with your husband if you don't want to."  
"I don't want to Draco, but I need to. For Rose and Hugo. And even for Scorpius."

"Scorpius?" Draco asked.

"Yes, your son is hurting as well. I could see it on his face yesterday. And Rose is worried for him as well. I never thought that I would hurt so many innocent people. It's just not like me."

Draco put his arm around her neck and pulled her head down onto his chest.

"I could walk away Hermione. I swear I could. You could go back to your husband and have your family back together again. I will do it. I would never bother you again, it would take all of my strength but if you think it was best, all you need to do is ask." he sighed. He ran his hand up and down her hair.

Hermione teared up. Could he really walk away from her and not look back?

"Why would you say that?" she asked sitting up.

"I'm just telling you that if you want to go back to Ron I would support you and not try to mess up what you might want to fix."

"As chivalrous as that is Draco, it's not what I want. Although I agree how much easier it would make my life, its just not…" she broke mid-sentence and kissed him. "I'm so selfish."

"I think you are just living for you. It's not a crime." he responded.

"It might be. I haven't looked it up." she replied.

"Well we had better get ready to go." he said standing up and stretching. His neat white shirt untucked exposing his stomach as he did. "What time did you say we had to be there?"

"I didn't. I told Ron I would owl him this morning and set something up. He has to take Hugo either back to my mum's or to Harry's house. So I don't want to rush."

"You can shower first then." he said removing his shirt and belt. "I'll go get the paper."

He walked into the living room as he heard the shower start up. The owl was pecking to get in. Draco paid him and took the paper from his leg. He yawned as he unrolled it. But there as a glaring headline were the words he never thought he would see.

**Hermione Weasley pregnant by Draco Malfoy**


	37. Press Conference

**a/n So sorry for the long delay again. Big surprise in September. Another baby we are going to adopt. He was born on Sept 25 and his name is going to be Luke Adrian. So i've been busy. I am going to try and finish this story soon so that I dont leave you hanging again. Happy reading and please review!  
**

* * *

**Press Conference **

Draco put his hand to his forehead and dropped the paper onto the floor.

"That damn woman" he swore as the picture of Rita Skeeter glared evilly from the front page of the paper. Unwillingly he picked up the paper to read the rest of the article.

**Hermione Weasley pregnant by Draco Malfoy**

_Rita Skeeter here with some fresh news about the Malfoy/Weasley affair. I interviewed Mister Malfoy myself the other day in front of his home. When asked about the affair he was almost boasting about it. _

"_Mrs. Weasley is very talented and was a crucial part of this project." Mister Malfoy said. _

_What plan you may ask? The plan for Mister Malfoy to have another heir. According to my sources Mister Malfoy has had his eye on another child for quite a while but his current wife was unwilling._

"_I've been working on this project for years." he said._

_Now while we don't know how he approached Mrs. Weasley about this we do know that she was a willing participant in it._

_When asked about his wife Asteria Malfoy and Ronald Weasley's reaction he claimed that they knew all about it and were behind it one hundred percent. Mister Malfoy said that Mrs. Weasley is due in about nine months. No word on whether or not it is a boy or a girl. Both parties were unavailable for comments. This reporter will certainly keep you updated on developments._

Draco shook his head. His interview the other day had made things a hundred times worse, just as he had feared. This article might be the final thing that would push the woman he loved right over the edge. And yet he couldn't hide it from her. They were due to go into the Prophet at any time now. He heard the shower running and wondered what he could do to make this better. He tossed the paper into the bin and headed for the bathroom. The room was filled with steam blurring his vision. He stripped off his clothes and dropped them onto the floor before heading into the shower with Hermione. He found her through the steam and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Oh!" she cried. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry." he said. "You don't know how sorry I am Hermione." he leaned his head on the crook of her neck from behind. His hands wrapped around her waist.

"It's not that big of a deal." she said confused. She reached back and pulled his head to hers and kissed him.

"Hermione…" he started.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"What?" she asked. "What's wrong now?" panic in her voice.

"It's the paper today Hermione. It…well its worse today. Rita Skeeter…"

"That cow? What did she do now?"

"She wrote another article…about us."

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, what about this time."

"She said that you were, well…expecting."

"Expecting what?" she asked. Then it dawned on her. "A baby right?"

Draco nodded.

"How could she think that? Where would she even get that idea?" Hermione shouted.

Draco pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm afraid she may have misconstrued my words the other day outside my house. She twisted everything I said into lies. I've just made everything so much worse. I'm so sorry."

Hermione nodded again.

"There is no way you could have known. The woman is a liar and a fraud. I'm surprised that anyone still reads what she writes."

She backed up into the shower and rinsed her hair. Draco followed her.  
He pushed her onto the marble wall and lowered his head until his lips connected with hers. Hermione willingly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her with all his being, as if this would be the last kiss they ever shared. His mouth found its way down her cheek and he kissed every inch of her skin down her neck to her collar bone. The hot water poured over her body as she closed her eyes and tried to put everything else out of her mind. Draco took her breast into his mouth enjoying the taste of her clean skin before kissing down her stomach and to her legs. His fingers massaged her wet skin as he placed his head to her abdomen and in a fleeting thought wished the article Rita had written was in fact true. He stood back up and grabbed her left leg and wrapped it around his waist. This time her mouth found his and kissed him hungrily. She gripped his wet hair and ran her tongue across his lower lips. She kissed her way down his bare chest until she reached his erection. She looked up at him and his wet face dripping water onto her. Her hands ran up and down the shaft causing him to tremble. Draco gasped as her mouth covered the head of his cock. Her mouth was warm on him. And her tongue circled around as her head moved up and down on it. Draco's hands braced against the cold marble tiles as he fought back the urge to come. Slowly she kissed her way back up to his mouth, letting him taste her. He pulled her leg back up around him and her hands held his head against hers as he entered her waiting body. Her back hit the marble and she cried out in pleasure. He was not gentle this time. It was more animalistic. Primal even. It was like he was driven. He picked up her right leg until she was straddling him as he rode her. Her back hit the marble again and again as she cried out. Her body released wave after wave of mind blowing orgasms. He kissed her neck and bit her softly as she moaned into his ear. She shivered as she felt him come. All she wanted to do was hold him against her naked body and never have to face the cruelty of the world again. He buried his face into her wet hair and stood there for a moment. He had never been so rough with her. Their relations were usually gentle and romantic. And he didn't know why he had done that. He just felt like it was inside of him and it needed to get out.

"Sorry." he mumbled. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't." she said. A slight smile on her lips.

"I just…" he said but she put a finger to his lips.

Hermione kissed him again.

"I love you." she told him. "You seem to know exactly what I need before I can even say it."

His eyes welled. He would never get tired of her telling him that she loved him.

"I love you too Hermione. More than I ever thought I could love someone."

Hermione washed her hair and lathered up her body before washing him off as well.

"I don't know what today will bring. But as long as I'm facing it with you I know everything will be alright." she told him before he stepped into the water and rinsed off.

Ron paced the floor of the home he once shared with Hermione. The Daily prophet lay in a crumpled heap by the hearth. Rita Skeeter's face still smirking from within the wrinkles. He didn't know what to believe anymore. There was no way Hermione was pregnant again. She had told Ron long ago that two children were plenty. But that was the old Hermione he told himself. Just maybe she was willing for Malfoy. He swore out loud.

"How can I go through with this?" he asked himself. "How am I supposed to stand up in front of those reporters and lie for her?"

Just then the fireplace glowed green and Harry appeared.

"Hey mate." Harry said putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"I see you've seen the paper." Ron muttered kicking the crumpled paper across the floor.

"Yeah, but you know Skeeter. She's a lying cow." Harry tried to be positive. "Are you still going down there with them?"

"I don't know." Ron admitted. "I don't want Rose or Hugo to be hurt by this. Hell, even Malfoy's kid deserves better than this. But I don't want to stand up there like a fool and pretend like everything is alright. Smiling like the biggest idiot on the planet whiles my wife and my worst enemy screw in every room of his mansion before they arrive. I think that might be worse on the kids if I lie, you know what I mean Harry."

"If you don't want to lie, then don't. You don't owe her anything."

"Don't I?" Ron asked, his blue eyes welling with tears. "I haven't been the best husband. I've been selfish; I don't help out as much as I could have. I didn't try to enjoy the things she did. She asked me to go places with her and I would always bitch about it, you know? Maybe I do owe her some happiness."

"With Malfoy? You would give her that Ron?"

He shrugged his shoulders before flopping onto the sofa. He buried his face in his hands.

"What would you do if Ginny did this? Would you sacrifice your revenge for the sake of your kids?"

Harry thought about it but couldn't come up with an answer.

"I honestly don't know. I'd like to think Ginny wouldn't do that. But then again I didn't ever think Hermione would either. Especially with Malfoy. I just can't see what she sees in him." he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"He listens to her. He likes the same things…I guess the whole 'opposites attract' thing only lasts so long."

"Seventeen years!" Harry said. "I hardly think that's a drop in the bucket."

"I don't think we've been happy for a while. Maybe since Hugo's birth."

"It's getting late, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll figure it out when I get there." Ron said standing up and straightening his pants.

"Want me to come with you?" Harry asked.  
"No, I need to do this myself. Thanks anyway."

"We will be thinking of you." Harry said stepping into the floo. He waved his hand and was off into the emerald green flames.

"Well here goes nothing." Ron said disapparating to the Daily Prophet.

Rita Skeeter was glowing with malice. She had finally taken her revenge on miss goody two shoes Hermione Granger and it hadn't even been that difficult. After all Draco Malfoy had provided most of the delicious words that she had used. The story had practically written itself. Her ruby red nails clicked against her pen as she anticipated the arrival of Ron, Draco and Hermione. They could deny it but pictures say a thousand words. They couldn't do too much about those. She heard a commotion out in the hallway and realized how late it was. She straightened her clothing, fixed her ringed curls and headed out to the interview area. Once she opened her door she realized it was Ronald Weasley who had arrived first.

"Mister Weasley." she chimed. "Right on time, how are you doing? This must be so hard on you. And your poor children. How are they taking the news that their mother is a lying slu…?"

"Shut your mouth." Ron said towering over her. "You did this. You don't talk about me, my wife or my kids."

"Sorry." she said backing off and looking around for the other's arrival. And she didn't have to wait very long. Suddenly the crowd's attention turned to the left where she saw the slender frame of Hermione Weasley appear. She said nothing to anyone as she turned and headed towards Ron. Reporters were shouting questions towards her but she ignored everyone.

"Thank you." she whispered to Ron. He didn't respond, but kept his lips tightly pressed together.

A moment later Draco arrived. Ron had the sneaking suspicion that they had been together but chosen to arrive separately. Draco made his way towards the two of them. Rita stepped in his path.

"Mister Malfoy, how are you this morning? I'm so glad you could come. Why didn't you and Mrs. Weasley arrive together? Keeping a low profile? I understand. Tell me, how long has this been going on? Just between us I think you could do better…"

"Get out of my face woman or my lawyer will be on you so fast you won't have time to take a breath."

Rita's face dropped and she headed towards the podium.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am happy to have this opportunity to give the Weasley's and Mister Malfoy the chance to speak their side of the story. Who would like to speak first?"

Ron stepped forward and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. What would he say?

But he didn't move towards the podium. It was like his feet were stuck to the floor with a permanent sticking charm. Hermione panicked and walked up to the podium herself.

"Hello." she said softly. "As you know some things have been printed in the Prophet this week. Some untrue things. I am most defiantly not pregnant. My husband and I had a fight, as most couples do. Mister Malfoy is going through a nasty divorce and his wife faked some pictures to try and etch out a better deal than was laid out in front of her. Mister Malfoy and I were working on a patent project for his company. Miss Skeeter took Mister Malfoy's words and twisted them for her own pleasure, causing quite a bit of misery for me and my family. And Mister Malfoy's son."

"So you are not pregnant?" someone in the crowd called out.

"No."

"Will you take a test? Right now?" the person shouted.

"If that's what it takes to clear this up then yes." she said folding her arms.

The man in the crown walked up onto the stage and pulled out his wand.

"I'm a healer." he told her. "I assume you've had this done before right?"

She nodded.

He waved his wand over her abdomen and muttered a spell that sounded like a lullaby. Tiny drops of blue and pink sparkled around her stomach.

"See." she said before someone gasped.

Her eyes focused on the sight in front of her. Unmistakably there was a glowing blue plus sign in hanging in the silent air. Her head felt very heavy as it hit the floor and she blacked out.


	38. Chapter 38 Reality check

**a/n i know this is the shortest chapter ever but it took me 3 hours to type. i had a stroke in March and can't use my left hand at all i promise more to this chapter very soon. thank you for sticking with me happy reading and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Reality check**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the sterile white ceiling of what she imagine to be the hospital. She was alone and couldn't remember what had happened. Then she remembered the press conference and the pregnancy test. Suddenly she heard voices on the other side of the white curtain.

"Draco!" she called out. Relief washed over her as she saw him stick his head through the opening

"be right with you love." he whispered. A moment later he was back and holding her hand.

"what happened?" she asked. "I don't remember much." she admitted "is the baby ok? She asked "I must have fallen hard. He or she could be injured.

"I'm sorry love." he said "there is no baby."

"I lost it?" she asked, tears already streaming from her eyes.

"No, no, it was a set up Rita hired that ,man to do a fake test spell. You are not pregnant. Your husband is just outside he wants to talk to you are you up to it?"

Hermione nodded. A moment later Ron walked in.

"are you alright?" he asked.

"fine" she replied. "There is no baby Ron." she said "there never was."

"I know." he said "when you fainted they called a real healer and he proved that you were not pregnant but your blood pressure was really high so they brought you here."

She nodded and smiled at him." I'm sorry Ron for all the trouble I've caused. I love him Ron I know you don't want to hear that but it's the truth. I'm sick of lying that is not who I am." she confessed.

"are you happy? Does he treat you alright?" Ron asked

"yes and yes." she answered. Ron only nodded and got up to leave. "I'm glad you are happy. I wish I could've been a better husband to you. Kept you happy." he said sadly

"oh Ron I was happy for a very long time I love our kids more than anything."

"but it just wasn't enough anymore?" he asked

"I don't know how to answer that." she said " I guess I just needed someone to talk to someone who shared interests with me I never though it would be Malfoy."

"Goodbye Hermione. I love you good luck and be happy"

"thanks Ron you too"

And just like that he walked out.

_Did that just happen?_ she asked herself_ he was way too calm and understanding He didn't even turn red._

Just then her thought were interrupted by Draco' gorgeous face peeking through the curtain. She beamed at him

"you look much better." he said "don't you ever worry me like that again." he scolded


End file.
